Familiar Lullaby
by RazorCardz01
Summary: Luxord can't help but feel like an outcast among the Organzation. That feeling seems to grow when he finds himself a new roommate. But does said roommate have more of a connection to him than they let on? [LuxLar][Vague LuxVex]
1. Broken Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Ch 1: Broken Silence**

Luxord smiled, revealing his winning hand for the 15th time in a row. Angrily, Xigbar threw down his hand, scratching his head in annoyance.

"You're cheating!" He growled, pointing an accusing finger at Luxord. "No one has _that_ good a luck!" Luxord shrugged at his statement, picking up the cards and putting them back into the stack that lay at his side. He then proceeded to shuffle them.

"Maybe I'm just good at it..." he replied, obviously humored by the flustered Xigbar. "You should practice your strategy more often. You know, plan your moves more precisely..." He pulled out the Ace of Spades, holding it in front of Xigbar.

"Think of it as a battle." he said quietly, waiting for Xigbar to show that he understood. Instead he got a question. An almost rhetorical question.

"A battle for what?"

"For a heart." Xigbar looked down, his whole body relaxing. Luxord understood it was a touchy subject for Xigbar, but it was the only way for him to cooperate without destroying something. He gave him the Ace, dealing 4 more to him and 5 to himself. Quietly, Xigbar picked up his hand, examining it with more concentration than before. Luxord watched him shift his cards until he was satisfied with their placement. He then pulled out two of them, handing them to Luxord. In turn, Luxord gave him two new ones. Xigbar waited for him to replace his own cards, but he made no move. This somewhat alarmed him.

"What do you have?" Luxord asked. Xigbar replaced his worry with a smirk, revealing his hand. He was sure he was going to win this time.

"A pair of Six's. You?"

"A Royal Flush..."

"GOD DAMNIT!"

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"I guess Xigbar won't be playing cards with me for a while..."

He sighed, his boots clicking loudly against the cement. After losing yet another round of Poker, Xigbar felt the need to keep Luxord as far away from him as possible. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing because it gave Luxord some time to explore his environment. Though, it wasn't like something new came up every once in a while to change the scenery. The city was always dark, the only light coming from blinking signs that read gibberish. It was unbelievably clean, and the air was always still. The only inhabitants, besides the Organization, were the Heartless and lower Nobodies. Luxord took note of this, his mood dropping ever so slightly. Subconsciously he rubbed his chest, the area where his heart had been. It was a very subtle move, so subtle in fact that he didn't notice. It was until he turned a corner that his chest released a painful twinge. He stopped, the sudden pain startling him. He was unable to pinpoint the cause however, because as soon as it came, it left.

_What the...?_

He blinked, massaging his chest. Feeling pain without a clear cause was something he didn't experience on a day to day basis. In fact, it never ever happened. Dropping his arm to his side he continued walking, still pondering the event.

_I shouldn't worry, the pain is gone now. It means nothing._

Moments later, he stood before the city limit. It wasn't that much to look at, just a simple brick wall with a trashcan for decoration. Decoration because no one was ever around to use it for disposal purposes. Slowly he approached the wall, his arm outstretched. Stopping a few inches away, he grazed his fingers over the bricks as if looking for something.

_I wonder...how much longer..._

He lowered his head, his mood dropping considerably. Silence accompanied him shortly after. He accepted it with no protest. He didn't know how long he stood like that for, but it was comforting.

"Luxord..."

Snapping out of his trance, he spun around. Something, or someone, had just called his name. Clenching his fists, he called back.

"Who's there?" his voice was steady, but quiet. He grimaced at his sudden inability to conceal his insecurity. That wasn't like him.

"Luxord..." the voice said again, monotone but strong. In fact, the voice sounded almost familiar. Because of this factor, he let his guard down enough to feel almost relaxed again.

"What do you want?" he asked flatly.

"Help me..." the voice responded.

"Help...?" he repeated. He looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Please, help...I need help..." the voice was becoming more feminine, more emotionally inclined. Luxord quickened his search, somehow feeling the need to locate the now distraught little girl. He kept asking where she was, but she would ignore his questions, drowning out his voice with her own shrill one. This caused him to become more stressed, and his only goal from that point became to find that little girl.

"Please help me! It hurts!! It hurts!! Help me please!!" The little girl's voice had become so frantic, so _desperate_, that it made Luxord feel almost helpless himself. All the while he wondered why he was responding to something like this. Why would he bother trying to help someone that only sounded familiar? Why was he acting like he had a heart?

"Help me daddy! Help-"

Suddenly, the voice stopped. The air became still again. Silence returned once more. Luxord found himself in another section of the City, a place he didn't know was there. He held his breath, almost wishing for the voice to come back. He wanted to help that little girl, and her voice becoming silent was not improving the situation.

"Hey!" he called out, louder than intended.

"Hey..." came another familiar voice. This time it was someone tangible.

"Oh...hello Xaldin." Luxord said, still slightly edgy from his recent events. Xaldin approached him slowly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I heard Xigbar kicked you out of the castle, so I came to accompany you." he paused. "Though, it seems you're a little distressed so maybe I should leave you to vent...whatever there is to vent." Luxord ran his fingers through his short platinum blonde hair. He sighed heavily.

"I'd rather you stay...I need someone real to talk to..."

"What?"

"It's just this girl..." Luxord trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe what was making him so tense. Xaldin simply stood, patiently waiting for Luxord to explain what he wanted to explain.

"Did you hear anyone...different just now? Like a child of sorts?" he asked. Xaldin thought for a couple of seconds before shaking his head.

"I heard yelling but it turned out to be you. I probably wouldn't have found you without it..."

"So...you didn't hear her screaming?"

"No I didn't hear a child scream..." Xaldin peered at his comrade, confused at his sudden irrational questions. So he decided to ask him his own confused ones.

"Luxord...are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah but the girl..."

"I assure you, we and the Heartless are the only inhabitants of this asunder world. A child cannot exist here. The only answer I can come up with to help you is you're simply hallucinating, probably from the weather tonight."

"The weather...?" Luxord said quietly.

"Yes." It was then that Luxord realized he and Xaldin were standing in rain and wind. During their slightly skewed conversation, Xaldin had casted Areo, a small bubble of protective wind surrounding them. Luxord lifted his arms slowly, noting their slightly drenched state. Xaldin lightly patted his shoulder, a mock concerned look in his otherwise blank eyes.

"Maybe we should get you back into the castle...we may not have hearts, but we aren't immune to human sickness." Luxord solemnly nodded, falling in step with Xaldin as he led them both back to the castle through a portal. The short walk was quiet, a hint of uneasiness lingering within it, and Xaldin didn't like that. Reappearing in the Library, Luxord timidly sat down in one of the reading areas, his eyes looking down in thought. Xaldin didn't leave right away, and stood waiting for him to say something that made some sense. Instead, it seemed that Luxord had completely disregarded his presence and began to aimlessly wander around the library. Sighing heavily, Xaldin took his leave. Knowing he was finally alone, Luxord strode over to one of the overly large windows, staring out into the depressing weather.

_Who...was that?_

His earlier events lead him to believe something was important about that voice. It was only audible to him, it was scared, and it was familiar. Something that bothered him that much just couldn't be tossed aside. Thinking quietly to himself for a couple of minutes, he finally concluded on seeking help from number IV, Vexen.

It wasn't everyday that Luxord spoke with Vexen, nor was it everyday that he actually saw the slightly off scientist, save for meetings; even then the scientist would have his hood up. It was certain though, that Luxord was constantly updated on his experiments, courtesy of Lexaeus and Zexion. At one point or another, Luxord felt like he was watching all of the experiments go from paper to test tubes and ultimately a large mess that involved shutting off certain parts of the castle for weeks on end. The latter was usually caused by Xigbar's meddling in Vexen's laboratory. Luxord almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

All in all, Luxord felt some need to keep what conversation he was about to have with the scientist to a bare minimum. It wasn't that he disapproved of Vexen's nonexistence, he just didn't think he was required to make friends.

With that thought, Luxord opened a portal, walking through with the slightest hesitation. A few dark seconds later, Luxord found himself standing in front of the Laboratory door. Because he hadn't made his presence known yet, he decided to examine the area. It was dark like any basement should be, and like the City, was very clean. The walls were bare, and the floor was marble. It was just like the rest of the castle, except in constant darkness.

Sighing at his own ability to point out the obvious, Luxord tapped lightly on the metal door. Inside he could hear the clinking of glass stop abruptly, and the shuffling of feet become prominent. The door was then opened, but just enough for Vexen to stick his head through. At first he said nothing, due to the fact that he could scarcely remember who Luxord was, but eventually drawled out a word.

"Yes?" Luxord could tell there was some annoyance in his tone, not to mention Vexen was struggling to keep himself from glaring at his visitor. Trying to follow up on his previous plan, Luxord replied.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"My psychology."

"Your psychology...?" Vexen opened the door all the way, his eyes questioning. This gave Luxord a reason to continue.

"Yes...it seems I've been hearing a voice as of 20 minutes ago..."

"What kind of voice?"

"A little girl..."

"I see..." Vexen walked back into the lab at to his desk, searching through his drawers for something. He glanced back at Luxord, motioning him to come inside. Luxord took the invitation and sat on a small stool that stood alone at one corner of the room. While Vexen dug through his things, Luxord took in the new and very unfamiliar environment. The room was extremely cluttered, most if not all of the table tops covered in books, loose pages and structures. The far end desk, where Vexen was, was the largest and least cluttered. It was also the area where Vexen seemed to be in the middle of experimenting before Luxord came around. Right in the middle of the entire room sat a very sterilized operating table. He winced, remembering the very stories his comrades had told him about that table. It was where Xigbar had lost his eye. Where Saïx received his X scar. He was content with the fact that he wasn't physically there to witness these almost horrific events. But in the words of Xemnas, it was in the name of science.

After a few more minutes, Vexen finally found what he was looking for: a pen and a notebook stuffed with loose papers. Finding another stool, he sat across from Luxord, opened up his book, and began the interrogation. So much for light conversation.

"When did you say this voice began speaking?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Where were you?"

"In the Dark City."

"Are you still hearing the voice?"

"No, they stopped a few minutes after they began."

"Can you describe the voice?"

"It was a little girl...she sounded like she was in trouble...and then she started screaming and begging for me to find her and help her. She was in pain, excruciating pain...it made me feel like I was helpless..." Luxord drifted off, his eyes mocking sadness. Vexen noted this, just like everything else Luxord had said, and soon he had filled 3 pages full of notes. He closed his notebook sharply, making Luxord jump. He cleared his throat before beginning, ignoring the Nobody's annoyed expression.

"Well I'm sorry to say this Number X, but I cannot find a reason to explain your predicament. That is, of course unless you're willing to have me experiment on you..."

"What do you mean?" Luxord asked, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Vexen stood up, waving his hand lazily.

"Exactly what I said. Experiment. Take samples. All the elements that make up science and the laws of life itself. I would actually be quite flattered. Something like this has never ever occurred in our faux world and so it must be explored with great interest and possibly precaution. This my friend, I can supply to you."

Luxord scratched the side of his small beard, thinking. Vexen seemed friendly, but he wouldn't trust him with his own non life.

"I'm not sure...don't you think we're jumping ahead a little bit...? I mean, I could have just been hallucinating from the weather..." he said timidly. Vexen folded his arms across his chest, looking ever so slightly offended.

"Jumping ahead? We're not _jumping_, we're crawling."

"But I could have just...imagined it..."

"We Nobodies don't imagine things. We are much more put together than that and yet we do not have the simple pleasures of having a heart."

"But..."

"If you're bent on proving me wrong then there was no point in you seeking help from me. I do not want to waste my time with something that you won't follow up with, _Number X_." Vexen said that last part with venom in his tone. It was clear that he was done with his part, and turned back to his previously abandoned experiment. Luxord remained seated, staring at the scientists back. After he knew for sure Vexen wasn't going to tend to him anymore, he opened a portal and left.

_Well that didn't go as planned..._

The portal reopened and Luxord stepped into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, his legs crossed. After having an unsuccessful encounter with Vexen, he wasn't sure if he should let anyone else know of his predicament. Neither of the comrades he encountered brought him closer to an answer, and the more he thought about it, the more illogical the event became.

"Maybe I'm not sleeping like I should" he wondered aloud. As a response, he let himself fall backwards onto the soft bed. However, to his dismay, the lump he fell on was anything but soft. Or quiet.

_What the?_

As if on cue, the lump under him began to scream. He scrambled off, backing away from the bed as the lump continued wailing as if it were in pain. Out of instinct and a lack for a better solution, Luxord casted Stop, hoping it would work on whatever was on his bed. Thankfully, the noise died, and the air became still. He was careful not to stop everything, the inside of his room being the only thing affected. Slowly, Luxord approached the lump, tensing himself for when the spell wore off. At this point, he still had 50 seconds. Because the thing was under his covers, he grabbed a handful of the fabric.

40 seconds.

He hesitated, not wanted to reveal the intruder. However, it did seem defenseless and utterly weak. It had not once made an attempt to harm him.

30 seconds.

Taking a not so deep breath, he pulled the covers off, letting them fall silently to the ground. With the intruder now in full view, Luxord was forced to do a double take.

20 seconds.

It was small, about the length of Luxords forearm, and was completely bald. It had two large eyes, the color of the ocean. It had two chubby arms and legs, all of which were somewhat flailing moments before. It's skin was milky white, and its open mouth took up half of its face. Luxord couldn't help but feel intimidated.

10 seconds.

Now looming over it, Luxord couldn't refrain himself from reaching out and touching one of its bulging cheeks. It felt soft and squishy. Pulling back his hand, he had finally identified the stranger.

"A...baby?"

0 seconds.

He was answered with a scream.

**Whee!! Done with chapter one. I feel the need to improve, so please review and maybe help me out with stuff. Constructive Criticism is my friend. Anyway, CH 2 will come soon. Byes for now.**


	2. Suspicious Habits

**CH 2: Suspicious Habits**

When the screaming commenced, Luxord casted Stop once more. He frowned, knowing he wasn't going to be able to do this forever. His Stop spell was powerful, yes, but if it was casted consecutively, the time would be cut shorter and shorter. If he were to cast it a third time, he would only have 15 seconds and at the moment he had to think in a meager 30. He spent that 30 thinking on how to make the crying stop.

_What do mothers do to make their children stop crying?! They...feed them?_

He glanced back at the child.

_He looks overfed...perhaps he soiled himself?_

He noted the loved scent of freshly opened pack of cards that lingered daily. He also noted the lack of anything for the baby to defecate into.

_No...that's not it..._

The baby began to cry again, his time having run out. Not wanting to have to deal with 15 seconds, Luxord did the only thing that seemed at least a little comforting for the baby and his ears. He picked up the red faced child, holding it in the crook of his arm and began rocking it back and forth. Almost immediately, the baby had stopped crying. He sighed heavily, continuing the motion.

_How anti-climactic..._

At first he felt he was going to crush the little person, it's thick fat somewhat deceiving. But after getting used to its mass and size, Luxord adjusted his grip and the baby seemed to enjoy its new position. In fact, it seemed to enjoy it a little too much and it's eyes slowly began to close.

"So now you're going to sleep then?" he said halfheartedly, knowing the baby wasn't going to reply or understand. Instead, the baby shifted towards him, one of its little hands gripping his coat. It curled up tightly, and soon the only noise it made was a light snoring. At first, Luxord was going to place the baby back down onto his bed, but thought against it. He didn't want to risk the child crying again, and if the only way to keep him quiet was to hold him, then so be it.

After a while he stopped rocking it, but continued to hold it from his earlier decision. Instead, to ignore the growing weakness in his arms, he walked around his room aimlessly at a slow pace.

_Where did you come from...?_

Knock Knock Knock

Luxord froze, startled by the sudden knocking on his door. Quickly regaining his usual composure, he answered the waiting Nobody.

"Yes?"

"Luxord it's me, Saïx. I have to ask you about something..."

_Crap!_

Luxord stood for a second, trying to figure out how to hide the baby. He couldn't just place it anywhere, it could start crying again. Instead, he did what he would normally do to any enemy: he turned it into a card.

"Luxord...?"

"Yes, coming!"

Gingerly, he placed the card into his pocket, and answered the door, careful not to walk too quickly. Number VII stood there, a blank expression on his face.

"Greetings Luxord."

"Greetings..."

"Luxord, A few moments ago I was passing by your door when I heard something rather peculiar..."

_No you didn't. It's all in your head._

"You did...?" he answered as smoothly as possible. "Can you...describe what you heard...?" He placed his hand in the pocket where the card was, grasping a corner lightly. Like everything else he could do, there was a limit. The baby could not stay that way forever, and if Luxord didn't end the conversation in the next minute, he would be doomed.

"It sounded like someone was crying." Saïx answered flatly. He leaned forward ever so slightly, causing Luxord to lean backwards in unison. Realizing his superior was waiting for an answer, he cleared his throat and thought up a quick lie.

"It was the television. I was watching a Soap..." Saïx didn't seem impressed.

"You talk to your television?"

_How long did you stand out there?!_

"Yes I do." he answered quickly, knowing he didn't have much time left. "Is that a problem?"

"No...I was curious, that's all..." Saïx straitened up, placing his hands behind his back. "Very well, continue on with your day..." With a small bow, Saïx left down the hall. Luxord did a semi-bow as well, before closing and locking the door. Taking the card out of his pocket, he watched as its last few seconds ticked away and in a flash of oddly disturbing sparkles, the sleeping baby was back in his arms. He sighed, watching the undisturbed body. Slowly, he walked over to his small two person couch, sitting back into its soft cushions. He lay his head back, staring up at the white ceiling.

"I hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you..." he said quietly.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"_I'm scared..."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Those things..."_

"_Don't mind them. They're weak creatures."_

"_But what about the stronger ones? What if they try to get us?!"_

"_They won't."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_Because I'll be here to protect you."_

"_Cross your heart?"_

"_Cross my heart."_

Luxord woke with a start, his vision blurry. Keeping his position, he looked around, finding the rest of the world at an angle. He then realized he was laying on the couch, the baby cuddling his chest. He blinked, not knowing when he fell asleep, or when he got into the fetal position. Slowly he sat back up, careful not to disturb the small body beside him.

_How long did I sleep for...?_

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he yawned, the numbness still lingering in his arms and legs. In The World That Never Was, time was not important. There was no sunlight, so there was no day. There was no evening, so there couldn't be any afternoon. Instead, there were forever trapped in darkness.

_Darkness doesn't always necessarily mean it is night. One could close ones eyes in the day and it wouldn't be night..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a low grumbling. Placing his hand over his stomach, Luxord made a pained face.

_That's right...Xigbar kicked me out before I could get something to eat.._

He stood up, creating a portal and began to step through when he suddenly remembered there was another body in his room. He glanced back at said body, relieved that the baby hadn't woken up yet. Attempting to savor this moment, he quickly left for the kitchen. After a few seconds, he walked into the large kitchen, noting the other bodies. Xaldin was making himself a fruit salad, Axel and Xigbar were doing some type of "Who's Better" match, and Demyx was retuning his sitar. Though the latter wasn't completely necessary. Demyx's Sitar was always perfectly tuned; the only reason he'd adjust it was because he was very, very bored.

"Hi Luxord." Demyx said cheerfully, giving Luxord a small wave. Returning the gesture, Luxord headed for the fridge. He settled on a bologna sandwich and orange soda.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Xaldin asked quietly, watching Luxord prepare the bread in the toaster. He nodded, adjusting the dials, not looking up at his Superior. There was a pause.

"...is there something wrong with eating a simple bologna sandwich?"

"No it's just...you usually eat a full course meal..."

Luxord didn't answer right away, his concentration fixed on spreading the mayonnaise evenly on both pieces of toast. He then proceeded to place 2 slices of bologna on one of them.

"I like my snacks." he stated simply. Xaldin nodded, looking over at his fruit salad in progress. Luxord finally fixated the remaining piece of toast on top of his sandwich. He returned the ingredients to their proper place, and placed the mayonnaise covered knife in the sink. That is, before licking it with a small giggle afterwards.

"Dude, did you just giggle?" Xigbar said suddenly, his eye on Luxord. He nodded, not understanding the blank look on all his Superiors' faces.

"I didn't know you were capable of giggling" Axel said, grinning. "It was like a myth for you, but I guess I was wrong."

"I thought it was cute" Demyx added.

"Well yeah, kinda. But that's the first time I've heard it. Are you smokin' something?" Xigbar asked playfully. Luxord looked offended.

"No, I'm not on drugs Xigbar. Why is my laughter such a surprise for all of you? We're capable of the action, are we not?"

"Yes but you rarely exercise it in a more relaxed manner" Xaldin explained. Luxord sighed, taking his sandwich and soda.

"Still, that does not give you the right to gawk at me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to the privacy of my own room."

"No." Axel said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, Luxord. That's an order."

"You can't-"

"Yes I can. I'm number VIII after all. Two ranks above your own, X." Axel stood up, walking towards the bewildered Luxord. Unfortunately for Luxord, Axel was at least a head an a half taller. As much as this situation bothered him, Luxord was not one to break the rules of ranks. So he stood there, waiting for Axel, or any of the others, to dismiss him. He doubted that would be soon.

**Yay chapter two is done! Sorry it's shorter than the first one, I kinda needed a spot to stop for suspense and stuff...anyways, please review! I'll love you forever!!!**


	3. Sterility

**I'm not really hardcore on the science of Nobodies, so pardon me if at some point, they look like they have emotions. I can't really avoid it. I mean, YOU try writing a story with no emotion in it. It gets a little boring after a while...**

**CH 3: Sterility**

Axel stood in front of Luxord, grinning that silly stupid grin. Luxord fidgeted, both from his height disadvantage, and the fact that the baby was alone in his room. He had taken his sweet time preparing his meal, and now he was paying for it.

"Well?" he asked, trying to find a quick way out of whatever it is Axel wanted. The red head brought up a slender finger, and poked Luxords chest.

"I wanna play cards with you."

"I'm busy."

"With what? The Superior hasn't given you any assignment in the past few weeks."

"I'd rather spend my time alone for the moment."

"No, we're going to play cards."

"Axel will you just let him go already?" Xaldin said irritably, munching on a grape. Axel looked at Xaldin, then back at Luxord. He sighed, waving his hand.

"Fine, fine. But can we at least borrow your cards? There's nothing else to do."

"Sure." balancing his meal on one palm like a waiter, he reached into his coat jacket and pulled out a slightly worn deck. Handing it to Axel, he opened a portal and left. As the portal closed behind him, he could hear Xigbar chanting "Strip Poker! Strip Poker!!"

_I probably won't be seeing that deck any time soon..._

Reappearing in his room, Luxord immediately put his attention back on the baby. It was awake, but quiet. Sitting down next to it, he placed his plate on his lap and began eating. The baby was on its back, but at an angle that allowed it to turn its head to look at Luxord. It smiled when their eyes met. Luxord looked up and away from the happy being beside him.

"Your actions seem to play off emotions..." he said to no one in particular. Indeed, being around the child had given Luxord a view of what it could do. It could cry, and it could smile: two things that required a heart.

"But you could be faking it, couldn't you?" he said, turning to the now curious child. It stared up at him, it big blue eyes not understanding. He nodded, deep in thought.

"Though the question still remains, where did you come from? You certainly cannot tell me on your own, so I cannot expect an immediate answer...is there a reason for your sudden appearance? Or maybe this is all some kind of horrible joke..." he sighed, placing the crumb infested plate on the ground. He then proceeded to drink his orange soda.

"Still...if it were a joke...where would someone have found you?" he muttered between sips. "I've had my share of pseudo laughter when it came to pranks, but bringing in another being hasn't exactly come across anyone's mind...maybe...you're another Nobody..."

Suddenly, the baby began to whimper. Luxord watched as the baby's face turned red, its facial features scrunching together. Then something horrible crossed Luxords mind.

"Don't you DARE do that on my co-"

Too late.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"Well at least the smell is gone..." he said, wiping his brow. "But now I have a stain on my couch...my _white_ couch..." Luxord stood over said couch, looking at its cushions, his mood utterly destroyed. The baby was on his bed, tired from its recent reign of terror on the Gambler. Picking up his cleaning supplies, because even darkness couldn't get rid of the awful smell by itself, he placed them back into his bathroom cabinet. He then glared at the tiny person.

"You're lucky I can just summon up a new couch" he sneered. However, Luxord didn't feel like doing so. That couch was the very first solid thing he had created when he became a Nobody, and it was comfortable to boot. Now that a baby had so carelessly released its waste onto it, there was nothing left to do but have it disposed. That would be done at a later time. Right now, Luxord had to find something for the baby wear, so another release on his precious furniture would be avoided.

"I suppose it's back to the kitchen...I'd make something for you but I'd rather keep anything I make away from you..." He headed out the door this time, wanting to take more time for himself. It was risky, but he wouldn't take too long.

_And to think someone of the darkness would have more dignity...I wonder if it has a name...well since there is no one around to identify it, I'll have to name the child myself. Perhaps a simple name like Erin...a unisex name could do quite well...maybe Luther..._

"Hey Luxord!" Deep in his thoughts, he didn't realized Larxene had walked up to him, following.

"Oh, Greetings Number XII..." he said casually. He could see her face turn the lightest shade of red. He could also see her adjusting a glove.

"Should I ask?" he pointed to her glove. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Oh, I actually just came from Xigbar's room." There was an uncomfortably long pause. Larxene caught on and added quickly, "I was playing strip poker with him and Axel and Demyx. I gave up after a few rounds. It was getting a little too pornographic for me."

"What did you lose?" he asked, his voice becoming monotone. Larxene placed a finger on her chin, looking up in thought.

"Both my boots, my coat and my glove", she wiggled her fingers in front of Luxord in emphasis of the last item. That didn't seem to help his uncomfortable state.

"You lost your coat...?"

"Yup. That was Xigbars call. Man, he's such a pervert." she laughed casually. "But unluckily for him, I wear underclothes."

"Yes, how unfortunate..."

"So, where are you going?"

"The kitchen."

"Oh, cool..." Silence fell on them, letting Luxord return to his thoughts.

_Xigbar...you don't know how much I'm loathing you right now...how dare you defile the only female in the entire Organization. Her body isn't something you should just, abuse in a silly game like strip poker. I don't even know how you won enough games to have her take off her coat...I bet you cheated you vile, disgusting-_

He stopped.

Larxene was a female.

She was the _only _female.

And females had something no man on earth could ever have.

"Larxene..." he said, having no trouble gaining her attention back.

"Yes?"

"You...are as much a Nobody as the rest of us, correct?"

"Yeah...?"

"And you ARE the only female, so I have to ask you..." he stopped in his tracks, her following suite. She smiled, waiting for him to finish his sentence. If Luxord didn't know any better, Larxene actually looked hopeful of something. After a short pause, Luxord continued.

"...are you still able to reproduce?"

For once, Larxene was taken aback. She stood for a minute, trying to find some type of innuendo in his words. Instead, she found a sexual one.

"Are you...hitting on me Luxord?" she asked slyly. She grinned widely at his reaction, his face turning red. She inched closer to him.

"You are, aren't you? Oh Luxord, I didn't know you liked me that way..." She then leaned up against him, playing with one of his coat strings. He paused her action, grasping her hand in his own.

"I assure you Larxene, I am not trying to get in bed with you. In fact it's a very serious question and I would like and equally serious answer." he gently nudged her off, her face contorting in disappointment. She then sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine fine, Mr. Serious Pants. To answer your question, no I cannot reproduce. For someone to care for a child, they would need emotions. They would need something to give to the child besides its basic needs. Caring for a baby requires love, attention, and a long string of patience. Does that answer your question?"

Luxord went silent for a couple of minutes.

_So there's no chance that Larxene could have produced it..._

"Yes, that does answer my question. Thank you." Luxord continued on his way, Larxene trailing behind. He glanced back at her, her eyes on the floor. It puzzled him why most of the Organization acted like they still had emotions. It wasn't a wishing game.

_If only it were that simple..._

Arriving in the kitchen, he began looking for a large white cloth. Not knowing his intentions, Larxene stood idle by. She played with her coat string quietly until Luxord found what he was looking for.

"A cloth?" she asked curiously. Her Superior nodded, folding up the material and placing in his coat pocket. He then placed his hand under his chin in thought.

"Now I need some type of adhesive..."

"You should use some pins." Larxene said, trying to help out. Acknowledging that, Luxord nodded in agreement.

"Would you know where to get some pins?" Larxene thought for a minute.

"You could ask Vexen for some. I'm sure the mad scientist has a couple lying around somewhere."

"Excellent idea. Care to come with me?"

"Of course!"

With that, the two left through a portal, courtesy of Luxord, and reappeared in the basement and in front of Vexen's room. It was as dark and lonesome as it always was, but the duo couldn't help but shiver from the atmosphere. Figuratively and Literally; the place was _freezing_.

"You'd think that Vexen could contain himself and his ice in his room..." Larxene said quietly. Nodding, Luxord proceeded to tap on the door in front of them. There was no immediate answer, nor could they hear any type of noise inside. After a few silent seconds, he knocked again.

"Vexen isn't here."

The two turned, coming face to face with none other than Number VI, Zexion. The small Nobody stood there, his arms dangling at his sides and had the most professional poker face Luxord had ever seen. It amazed him how Zexion didn't have to put much energy into that face.

_But then again...a Poker Face requires no emotions..._

"Do you know where he is currently?" Luxord asked.

"He's out on a mission for The Superior. It seemed important."

"How important?" Larxene asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Not acting upon it, Zexion answered her in the same monotone fashion. It was a well known fact that all missions were important.

"I'm not so sure, The Superior wouldn't give him details verbally." But some were ridiculously important. So important, in fact, that even The Superior couldn't muster up the words to describe its importance. Luxord sighed, remembering the last time one of these ridiculously important missions were carried out.

_I didn't know Marluxia needed so much pink hair dye..._

"I don't know when he'll be back." Zexion continued, saving Larxene's breath. "What do you need from him?"

"Just a few safety pins...unless you have some yourself." Luxord asked hopefully. To his dismay, Zexion shook his head.

"I don't have a need for safety pins so I wouldn't have any lying around."

"Well then it's off to search Vexen's lab!" Larxene cried out, grabbing Luxords arm and dragging him into said Laboratory. Kicking the door open, which seemed unnecessary to Luxord due to the fact that it was unlocked, Larxene stepped inside.

"I should probably remind him to get that reinforced..." Zexion muttered, watching Larxene struggle to bring Luxord inside with her. But his hand was firmly gripped on the door frame. It was actually quite comical.

"Larxene, I don't think it's polite to invade someone's privacy, especially when they are not present." Larxene stopped tugging and gave her Superior a thumbs up.

"No worries, I'll just take the blame."

"That doesn't make it ok though...we're still invading."

"Since when did you become so righteous?" Larxene asked, giving up her attempts and instead placing her hands on her hips. Luxord straitened himself back up, smoothing out any wrinkles that didn't belong.

"Since I've gathered a sense of what should and shouldn't be done." With that, Luxord opened a portal and left the two Nobodies, and the thoroughly broken door, behind. Walking in his room, he pulled out the folded cloth and tossed on the bed next to the child. It had been asleep and awoke when Luxord began assembling the cloth on its bottom.

"Obtaining a makeshift diaper shouldn't have been that hard." he muttered, not really caring if the baby became distressed from his lack in gentleness.

"All I wanted was a cloth and a few safety pins. That's all. But I guess I'll have to make do without the latter." He stopped, glaring down at the baby.

"Why am I even taking care of you? I have nothing to give. You have nothing to give in return except for your feces. This relationship is more than parasitic, and yet it's continued for a while." The baby smiled.

"I should just give you to The Superior right now, then you'll be someone else's problem" he sneered.

"No."

Luxord froze.

"I want to be with you forever..." He stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him. The voice, the little girl, was talking again.

"You!" he exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling. "Who are you?!"

"We can be happy together..."

She was ignoring him, just like she had done in the Dark City. This didn't stop him from demanding answers.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just the two of us..."

"Answer me!"

"Your heart is much too pure..." Luxord grasped his chest defensively.

"I have no heart."

"The heartless can see your purity..." Then, the voice was gone. Luxord stood there, pressed against the wall, his whole body trembling. The room was silent once more, the only noise coming from the baby's laughter. Trying to get his breathing back to normal, he tended to the child.

"Stop laughing..." he said almost bitterly. To his surprise, the child did as it was told. He didn't dwell on it long though, and flopped next to the baby on the bed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed tightly.

"Why...?"

Suddenly, Luxord's door swung open with such force that it broke off one of it's hinges. He jumped, sitting up from the initial shock of having another thing of his destroyed. However, that was the least of his problems.

"LUXORD! HOW DARE YOU-" Vexen stopped.

His eyes rested on the child.

**CH 3 Done and over with. Yay! Don't forget to review and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Unpleasant Encounter

**For some reason, I just love the one sided conversation Luxord has with the baby. XD**

**I think this will be the chapter that makes this whole thing T Rated. Now I'm debating whether or not I should bump it up to M...I probably will...just to be safe.**

**CH 4: Unpleasant Encounter**

His room went silent. Nothing happened, no sounds were made. It had grown so silent that Luxord swore he could hear the air moving. But instead, his attention was directed at Vexen, his finger still pointing at the Gambler. His mouth was open in mid yell, but no sound came out. Luxord had thought about grabbing the baby, knocking Vexen out and claiming he was just seeing things. But the scientist was smarter than that. He knew what he was seeing in front of him was real and he knew it was Luxord who was keeping it there. His eyes darted from the baby, then to Luxord, then back. Luxord swallowed nothing, waiting for something, _anything_ to break the silence. But that silence stayed.

It stayed for the longest 10 seconds Luxord had ever experienced, magic or no.

Finally, Vexen moved. He lowered his arm, closed his mouth, and simply walked forward. In an attempt to redirect the tension from the baby, Luxord stood up and moved in front of it, his arms spread out at a small angle. Vexen stopped, his eyes turning to slits. Luxord held his ground, preparing for any kind of attack on him or the child.

"I expect you to replace my door within the next few days Number X. I shall do the same for you once you have done so." he whispered, low enough for Luxord to detect the venom in his tone. He breathed in, not realizing he was holding his breath in the first place and nodded. Getting his answer, Vexen regained his usual composure and started for the doorway.

"Wait" he said suddenly, regaining his voice. Vexen stopped. "...What about the baby?" he asked cautiously. Vexen looked over his shoulder, taking no time to respond.

"What baby?"

Luxord blinked, the question catching him off guard. Was Vexen playing dumb on purpose?

"The...one on my bed..." Cautiously he moved aside, bringing the baby into view. Vexens face softened a bit, his eyes taking in the child and its chubby details.

"I'm not concerned with that baby. I'm concerned with the replacement of my door."

"But you can't just leave with that knowledge!"

"Yes I can."

"I don't trust you."

"Like I care." With that, Vexen left him, leaving the door as it was: wide open. Hastily, Luxord closed it the best he could, but not before checking to see if there was anyone around who might have heard their conversation. Finding no one, he sighed in relief, then sat back down on his bed.

_I don't trust him...not at all..._

He glanced down at the baby who was busy blowing saliva bubbles. He winced, the sight a little more than nauseating.

_But how did he find out I was at the scene of the crime...?_

Standing up, he began to pace the room, the baby watching him curiously.

"There's only two people that knew I had been in the basement" he thought aloud, one hand balled up behind him, the other stroking his soul patch in deep concentration. "Only two: Number VI and XII. I believe IV can be excluded because he is the problem..." He looked back at the baby as if waiting for confirmation. In turn, it smiled and cooed. Accepting its closest attempt at communication, he nodded and continued.

"Number VI is always exchanging information with him, so it might have gotten to him that way. But Zexion is not one to tattle tale. He also not the one to lie. He knows I did not want to intrude on Vexen's privacy, and he knows I did everything in my power to stay out of that room. I only physically entered that room because XII insisted." He took a breath, trying to collect his thoughts.

"Number XII on the other hand...she isn't the most reliable Nobody. She can be entertaining, but sometimes her rowdiness can get her in trouble. This could probably be the result of being the only female, who by the way shouldn't be your conceiver..." He frowned at the information. Deep down he wanted Larxene to be the mother of the child. He wanted her to be the solution so he wouldn't have to deal with this. But she wasn't, and instead she tried to help him out blindly. Now, because he had let her tag along, Vexen knew of the baby's existence. He was one too many people, and Luxord had to fix that...but how?

"I have to confront Larxene about this before I take any action against Vexen..." he mumbled to himself, dropping his arms to his sides. Receiving a blank stare, he nodded slowly. Walking over to the baby, he picked it up and held it in his arms.

"But first...where to put you..." He looked around his room, hoping to find some place that the baby could be without being detected. Leaving it on his bed was just asking for it to be found and the only other comfortable spot was the couch. He thought for a couple of minutes, then was struck with an idea. Summoning his cards, he enlarged 5 of them, and arranged them in a lidless box fashion. Grabbing a few pillows, he placed them inside the entire structure levitating a few inches off the ground. Then he tenderly situated the child on the pillows, finally covering it with a blanket. He stepped back, admiring his makeshift crib. It wasn't the most inconspicuous thing he had ever made, but it would have to do. Plus, if there were to be any problems, Luxord could simply summon his cards back, the baby being one of them.

"That'll have to do." he said finally, leaning over to watch the baby. It stared at him for a few seconds, then brought up two tiny hands in a grabbing motion. It began to whimper, disliking the distance between itself and Luxord.

"No, I have to go talk to Larxene. The sooner that happens, the sooner I'll be able to properly care for you." he responded quietly. The baby persisted its action, ignoring the excuse. Luxord propped his head on his hand, elbow on the length of the crib. He sighed heavily.

"How shall I entertain you in my absence then? What do you want to do?" he asked casually.

"Da!" the baby squealed suddenly. Luxord blinked.

"Da?"

"Da!"

"I don't know what Da is, you'll have to explain that one to me."

"Da!"

"Da...Dice? Do you want dice?"

"Da!"

"Dice it is then. Though we can't have you eat them so you'll have to just watch them." Reaching in his coat sleeve, he pulled out a pair of dice, tossing them inside the crib. Immediately they halted, floating above the baby's reach, spinning idly. Wide eyed, the baby redirected its attention towards the dice, its little brain trying to figure out why they weren't falling. Taking this opportunity, Luxord quickly left the room, the door only partially closing behind him.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"...and then out of nowhere Vexen showed up and was horrified at the door missing."

"I'm sure anyone would be upset if they found their door blown off. Hell, I would."

"Well, yeah but he was DEVASTATED. He was acting like he saw his death bed. I mean, it's not like I completely destroyed it...you just gotta replace the hinges."

"Do you really think that old man is gonna replace his own door? As if! He's gonna get the perpetrator to do it. Which reminds me, why hasn't he killed you yet for doing that?"

"I didn't tell him it was me."

"Well who'd you say did it?"

"...Luxord."

Xigbar looked over his shoulder, his eye resting on Larxene. He was sprawled out on the couch, one arm hanging over the back, the other holding a remote. Larxene was behind the couch, her elbows propped on it. Her head was resting in her palms. They were alone in the main room, giving Larxene a reason to explain her situation to her Superior. They became silent for a few minutes, save for the romance story that was playing on the television.

"He's going to get you for that..." Xigbar said quietly. Larxene nodded slowly, getting up and walking to the end of the couch. Her fingers poked the arm, her eyes casted down.

"I hope he doesn't take it personally."

"Why would he?"

"I don't know..."

Xigbar suddenly perked up. Before she could ask him what was wrong, Luxord walked in, his eyes fixed on her. She quickly turned around, waving slightly at him as he stopped directly in front of her.

"Here we go..." Xigbar muttered to himself, turning away from the two, flipping through the channels. Luxord took a deep breath and converted to his poker face.

"Larxene, I would like to know why you told Vexen I was the one who destroyed his door." he said flatly, pausing only slightly between words. She placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I told him? It could have been Zexion you know. He was there too."

"Yes but he he's not a liar."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've known him longer than you have." Luxord clenched his fists ever so slightly, an unknown feeling creeping up inside him. Larxene waved her hand, walking away from her spot.

"Well I couldn't help it. Your name was the first one that came up in my head so..."

"So you're admitting it?"

"Yes I am."

"Then I shall inform Vexen of-"

"You can't do that! Then he'll know I lied to him!"

"I don't care!" Luxord advanced on Larxene, his voice raising. "YOU suggested he had what I needed. YOU wanted to invade on his privacy without him knowing and YOU broke down his door. I had no part except for the simple need of those god damn PINS! Now, because of you, I have my own broken door and he expects me to fix his own FIRST!" He took a breath, the feeling in his body racing to the point of wild adrenaline. He continued to advance on Larxene until she was backed up against a wall. He took a shaking finger and jabbed it against her forehead, causing it to bump back onto the wall and kept it there. His eyes turned to slits before he continued.

"Why should I fix it? Why should I have to go on my FUCKING hands and knees for that man when I have no REASON TO DO SO?! I'm not going to stand for this injustice and I DEMAND for you to take this blame off me because NONE of this was my fault and you know it you SLEAZY BITCH!" Larxene stared up at him, wide eyed and practically speechless. She opened her mouth a few times to say something, but closed it right after. Xigbar had turned off the television, his attention now on the two blondes that were against one corner of the room. Luxord was staring down Larxene, but had removed his finger. Finally, Larxene bowed her head and opened a portal.

"Yes sir..." she said quietly, walking through and disappearing. Luxord got his breathing back to normal, that feeling of adrenaline dying down. He lowered his head, closing his eyes tightly. Xigbar watched Luxord's still back, waiting for him to do something. He was sitting on his knees, facing the back of the couch. His arms were folded, he head resting on them. He then smiled.

"That..was intense."

**Well THAT was fun. XD Anyway, please read and review! I'll love you forever**


	5. Shits and Giggles

**I experienced deja vu when typing this chapter. o.O**

**No, actually, I don't have any medical/mechanical knowledge.**

**CH 5: Shits and Giggles**

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine..."

After his most recent ordeal, Luxord decided to join Xigbar on the couch. He sat at one end, his hands clasped together in between his legs. He didn't look at Xigbar who was sitting Indian style right next to him. His Superior had turned off the television, but still had the remote in his hands. Xigbar was frowning.

"I've never seen you crack like that man...did it bother you that much?" Luxord sighed.

"No...it didn't. But I felt like...I felt this rush...you know?" Xigbar stroked his chin, looking up. After a few seconds he looked back at Luxord and shook his head.

"No I can't say that I do..." Luxord accepted his answer, knowing he was pointing out the obvious. They were Nobodies, and Nobodies couldn't feel anything. The little feelings they did experience from time to time were just memories of what they had once. But for Luxord it was different. This time he felt something he hadn't before.

_It felt...real..._

He stood up, startling Xigbar. Ignoring this, he opened a portal, lazily waving good-bye to his Superior and stepping through. Unlike his other Superiors, Xigbar was casual with Luxord. They had a close bond and rarely took note of their ranks. Sometimes Xigbar would order Luxord to do ridiculous things just for the sake of exercising his power. Sometimes Luxord would order Xigbar around just for the sake of ordering him around. They never got anything done doing these things, but Xemnas didn't care just as long as they got his orders completed. So in the end, the two were on the same level, unless Xigbar said otherwise. He was, after all, still Number II.

Entering his room, Luxord decided to check on the baby. This first thing he noticed was that one of the dice were missing. He blinked, taking the one that was still spinning and put it back in his pocket. He then poked the baby's cheek.

"Did you eat the other one?" he asked. The baby grabbed his hand laughing, ignoring him like it always did. He sighed, pulling away.

"What am I supposed to do with just one die? Most if not all games require two..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, the same feeling from earlier creeping in again. He was becoming irritable. The baby seemed to sense his mood and settled down. He glanced at it, not quite removing his annoyed look, causing the child to begin whimpering.

"No don't cry" he said, massaging the baby's head. The last thing he needed was for the baby to begin crying. "If you start crying, I won't have the patience to help you calm-" Suddenly a pain shot out from his chest, making him gasp. He clutched his chest, crouching down beside the crib in a tight fetal position. The pain was familiar; it had happened once before in the Dark City. This time, however, the pain was longer and more intense. He gritted his teeth as the horrible feeling spread from his chest to the rest of his body, paralyzing his limbs. With a small thud, he fell forward on the floor, his senses disconnecting. He could no longer speak, and his breathing became short small gasps for air. Everything around him was spinning, finally letting himself become embraced in the cold arms of unconsciousness.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"_What will we do today?"_

"_We're going to have a tea party!"_

"_That sounds very exciting. May I join?"_

"_Of course silly, I made it for you!"_

"_Well how silly of me to ask then. On what occasion are we celebrating, if I may ask?"_

"_It's your birthday today, don't you remember?"_

"_Yes, I do remember. But I believe the real question is, do you remember how old I am today?"_

"_Um...older than me?"_

"_Ha ha, of course I am. Here, I'll give you a hint: what's 20 plus 5?"_

Slowly, his eyes began to open, closing them quickly after having a bright light shine down on him.

"Well from his physical appearance, he's not dead."

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious. Now can you tell me what IS wrong with him?"

His brain was still waking up, so the voices he was hearing were just mere gibberish. However, his arms began to respond to his will, one coming up to cover himself from the blaring light. He turned his head to the side, taking in what seemed to be the first breath in a long time.

"He suffered a small convulsion, possibly from a poisoning of some sort..."

"That...doesn't sound good."

"Indeed not. But until he is fully awake, we cannot asses the damage it might have caused."

He shifted again, the voices stopping. With his eyes adjusted to most of the light, he began to distinguish the familiar black coats that stood in front of him. One of them leaned over, coming into view.

"Dude, are you ok?" the large eye patch asked. Understanding part of the question, he swung his arm down on the edge of the cold table. He stayed that way for a few seconds, before opening his mouth to answer the festive accessory.

"20 plus 5 equals 25" he said, slurring his words together. Xigbar pulled back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that his mathematic skills haven't been effected." Vexen said, slightly amused. Receiving a glare from Xigbar, he quickly turned to a table with something boiling in a pot of water. Xigbar in turn placed a hand on Luxord's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

"Come on man, wake up. You're not in school anymore." Letting his head bob from the motion, Luxord closed his eyes tightly before opening them all the way.

"Where...am I?" Xigbar sighed, relieved.

"You're in Vexen's lab." He removed his hand, then helped Luxord to a sitting position. He watched him regain his sense of balance, rubbing his eyes as if coming out of a deep sleep. Luxord looked at his Superior, giving him a small smile. Xigbar folded his arms across his chest, huffing slightly.

"You can't keep doing this to me you know. I may not have a heart, but when you pull this twice in less than an hour, you'll end up giving me a heart attack."

"Pull...what in an hour?"

"Well ok, check it out dude: first, you get into a bitch fight with Larxene. That was freaky and possibly the only time I ever heard you yell at all. Now you're here because apparently Lexaeus found you sprawled in the hallway twitching like you just suffered some type of spasm attack. It's not cool man when I have to keep checking to see if you're put together right."

"I'm sorry..."

"Eh...it's fine." Xigbar turned to Vexen, dropping his arms to his sides.

"So...what's the prescription?" he asked casually. Turning back to them, Vexen handed Luxord a small vile that contained green liquid. Luxord looked at it thoughtfully, but couldn't comprehend it completely.

"It's a muscle relaxant." Vexen informed him, filling in the blanks. "Take one teaspoon every 3 hours to prevent your body from tensing up again. If you take it in larger doses, you'll simply go into a state of paralysis and it won't wear off for a few hours, depending on how much you take. Though, that vile only contains enough for a full 24 hours, if taken at the right dosage."

"What if he has another attack?" Xigbar asked, a hint of worry in his tone. Vexen put one hand on his hip, the other pinching his chin lightly in thought.

"Should you have another attack...pray that someone finds you before it causes brain damage...unless of course, you already have someone there with you." Vexen locked his eyes on The Gambler. Luxord couldn't help but feel intimidated by that icy gaze, nor could he help wonder how long Vexen was going to be silent about their little secret. Breaking eye contact, Luxord shoved the vile in his pocket and jumped down from the table. He stumbled slightly, letting Xigbar stable him again before opening a portal to his room. His door was still broken, which was a good sign for him; he wanted to fix it himself as an apology to Larxene. The bad news was that it was open partially. He couldn't tell if that was his own doing, or if someone else had physically gone into his room in his absence. Closing it behind him, he checked on the baby.

"Oh, so now you're going to sleep on me?" he said irritably, the baby curled up in a fetal position and snoring lightly. He then tucked it in with the blanket.

_I guess this is good...it leaves me time to fix my door and get some peace without having to worry too much about it..._

He then headed to the cabinet that held his cleaning supplies. Opening it, he searched for the box where he kept his tools. Seeing as everyone had their own dorms, Xemnas proposed they keep them up themselves. So as a small gift, he provided them all with their own essential supplies: Tools, cleaners, first aid, etc. That way, should there be a problem, no one else would have to bothered, save for Vexen who was the medicine man of the castle. He even provided them with books describing the use for all the equipment, Luxord's set neatly alphabetized in a small bookcase by his bed.

Pulling out the desired box, he closed the cabinet and headed for the wounded furniture. Inspecting the damage, he concluded that all it needed was one new hinge, the original top one having been broken. Taking a screwdriver, he removed the broken hinge and placed it in a special disposal unit for metal objects. He then took a piece of sand paper and smoothed down the area of the damage. Finally, he took a new hinge that was previously supplied to him, and secured it in it's rightful spot. After fixing the doorknob, he returned the tools to the cabinet, relieved that he finally had his privacy back. Now all that was left to do was to apologize to Larxene and sort out the mess he was in with Vexen. That Nobody knew one thing too many, and if Luxord had to kill him to keep him quiet...

There was a timid knock on his door. Getting up, he answered it, opening it enough for his head to stick through.

"Yes?" he asked, the feeling of deja vu plaguing him. Number IX stood in front of him, wearing that trademark grin. But this time when Luxord saw it, he didn't see a grin; he saw a smile of pretense.

"Hi Luxord!" Demyx said cheerily. "I was just wondering if you wanted to play Freeze Tag with us."

"Freeze Tag?" he asked. Demyx nodded.

"Yeah, Freeze Tag. Well all run around and try to 'freeze' everyone else. The last one who's unfrozen is the winner. Well ok, we don't really get frozen, it's just an expression. It means you're unable to move so you'd be out of the game. So, do you wanna play?" Luxord pondered for a minute. The baby was asleep, and his door was fixed. So there really was no reason for him not to play. Besides, he felt the need to relax and enjoy himself while he was still sane from everything. Opening the door, he walked out, closing it behind him. Demyx stepped back, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Sure, I suppose I could spend some of my free time playing your game." Demyx played a larger grin, instructing Luxord to come to the Dark City before disappearing through a portal. Smiling, he locked his door, but not before seeing if the baby was still asleep, and teleported to the required location.

At first, no one was around, so Luxord decided to wander around until he came across a small group of all too familiar Nobodies. Approaching them, he made note of who was there: Xaldin, Xigbar, Lexaeus, Demyx and Axel. He smiled as they greeted him, a warm feeling blossoming inside him. After they all exchanged small talk, Demyx clapped his hands together to gain their attention.

"Ok now that everyone's here, we can start the game. I know most of you know what you're doing, so I guess I'll just put down the rules. One: You can't use your powers."

"Aw, why not? It won't be as fun if we can't use them." Xigbar said, annoyed.

"It's not a fight to the death, Xigbar. It's a friendly game of endurance and stamina." Lexaeus answered.

"It's also to prevent you from cheating." Xaldin added, referring to Xigbar's ability to warp through space. Xigbar grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Fine fine..."

"Ok, rule two: you'll have two chances to be tagged before you're officially out. The first time you're tagged, you'll be frozen for 30 seconds. The second time you're tagged, you'll be marked as out and you'll be forced on the other side of the game playing boundaries. You think you can set up something like that Luxord?"

Luxord thought for a moment before nodding. "I can make something similar...I'll have to know the boundaries though..."

"The Alley to Between to here, The Memory's Skyscraper." Luxord nodded, then set to work with his task. He summoned a barrier, much like the ones he used in a battle, but this time they were one way. You could pass them were you inside them, but you couldn't get back inside. He then took out 6 cards, each with the players photos. Casting a stop spell on them, he enlarged them and stuck them onto a wall, side by side. If a player was tagged, the card would flash red, the stop spell activating on the said player until their time was up. If the player was tagged a second time, the card would disappear, and the player would be forced on the other side of the barrier. He turned to Demyx, giving him a thumbs up. Demyx gave him another fake smile.

"Ok we're set then! Now I guess all we have to do is become separated to officially start the game so if you would so kindly do that for us Xigbar..."

"Fine fine, but when I win this, I want to make my own rules for any game."

"If I win, I'm gonna keep you from ever participating in games." Xaldin said, folding his arms across his chest. Luxord smiled at this: gambling was something that made him feel good, and he wanted in on any bet that was made.

"Well if I win, I wanna win any game automatically." Axel contributed, grinning.

"WHAT?!" Xaldin and Xigbar yelled. Axel nodded.

"Yup. So you better watch your back, because I'll be tagging it."

"As if red head! Your ass will be out of here before you even think about tagging me." Xigbar growled.

"Well" Luxord said, breaking the tension between Axel and Xigbar. "If I win, I get to be the game master of any and all games that are played, serious or not."

"You're on!" Axel said, pointing a finger at Luxord.

"Here we go..." Lexaeus said, sighing. With that, Xigbar warped everyone across the game field.

The game had begun.

In a matter of seconds, Luxord found himself alone. Checking his surroundings, he realized he was on the roof of a building. He rolled his eyes at Xigbar's creativity, traveling along the edge to see if it was safe to jump down. Demyx had after all informed them that when they were all separated, the game would begin. Finding no one around, he jumped to the ground, keeping his back pressed against the walls. Quietly he began to walk along, listening for noise. Turning a corner, he tensed more, waiting for any kind of surprise attack, considering the fact that Axel and Xigbar were playing.

_If Xigbar knows anything, it's how to sneak around undetected..._

Luxord stopped, the distant sound of shuffling feet echoing throughout the quiet City. Because it wasn't in a close proximity, Luxord couldn't tell where it came from, but he knew he wasn't alone anymore. It had already been 5 minutes into the game, and with the high stakes, they were all bound to run into each other very soon. Moving at a quicker pace, Luxord reverted from defensive to offensive. He figured the faster he found someone, the higher his chances were of winning, should he tag them. With that tactic, he could easily eliminate the weaker players, possibly leaving him with Xigbar in the end.

_But first I have to find the weaker ones..._

"GOTCHA!!" Luxord spun around, just barley dodging the flying tackle Demyx attempted. Instead of getting his target, Demyx simply landed on the hard ground, sitting up and rubbing his head in pain. Taking this chance, Luxord ran up to the fallen Nobody and roughly tagged his shoulder. He could hear the distant 'Ding' of Demyx's card, causing him to become frozen in his position. Grinning, Luxord quickly ran off in his previous direction, the thrill of the chase getting to him.

Before long, he ran into Xaldin who had already tagged Axel and Lexaeus once. They stood a few feet apart, Luxord more tense than Xaldin.

"So...who'd you get?" Xaldin asked casually.

"Demyx." Luxord answered curtly. He wasn't about to let The Lancer catch him off guard.

"You get tagged?"

"No."

"Then that makes two of us."

"...We should fix that, shouldn't we?"

"We should." Suddenly Xaldin rushed forward, his arm outstretched. Luxord dodged him, trying to make as much distance between them as possible so he could have a clear shot. Xaldin may have been larger than he was, but he was swifter and faster than the Gambler. Knowing this, Luxord waited for Xaldin to make another attack before placing both his hands in front of him. Before he could stop himself, Xaldin ran full on into Luxord, small hands connecting to his chest.

"YOU FUC-" was all he able to say before freezing.

An hour had gone by, and already Demyx, Lexaeus and Xaldin were eliminated. Luxord had been tagged once, due to a careless step into an ambush by Axel, along with Xigbar and Axel. So at this point, it was all fair game. But because of his own tag, Luxord's next target was to be Axel.

_Where are you...?_

Cautiously, Luxord was scouting the area in front of Memory's Skyscraper. Behind him were the ones who were disqualified, Demyx wearing a sour face. Lexaeus was content, knowing it was a fair play and no one was to blame for his loss except for his own carelessness and Xaldin was praying that anyone but Xigbar would win. Suddenly, Luxord could see two figures approaching him.

"So...we meet again..." Axel stated flatly.

"Indeed we do." Luxord responded quietly, walking closer until he and the other two made a small triangle. Xigbar looked at Luxord, then back at Axel.

"It's anyone's game here boys..." he said, spreading his arms out a little. From the outside, Xaldin was pressed against the barrier, his eyes widening in anticipation. Demyx laughed nervously.

"Xaldin..."

"Shut up! My life is at stake here!!"

Then, everything went silent. No one made a move. Time seemed to stand still. Then, in a matter of milliseconds, Xigbar had moved, catching Axel off guard and tagging him. In a flash of bright white light, Axel was teleported to the other side, cursing. Luxord seized the moment of vulnerability, and lunged at Xigbar, shoving him backwards.

"SCORE!" Xaldin yelled, watching as the last of Xigbar appeared in front of him. Luxord watched as the barriers disintegrated, his mouth twitching into a grin. Then he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"That was so fun!" he said in between breaths. "We have to play that again!"

"And lose to you again?! As if!" Xigbar said, brushing himself off. Luxord walked towards them, his step a little more bouncy than normal.

"But that feeling was amazing! The whole game was something else!"

"Well, in any case, you won" Lexaeus said, bowing in congratulates. Luxord rolled his eyes, waving him off.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't play again! I don't even know why we haven't done this before!" Demyx agreed with him, diving into a loud conversation with the Nobody. As they all began to walk back to the castle, Axel caught up with Xigbar.

"Do you think maybe he's lost it?" he asked him quietly. Xigbar shrugged, staring at The Gambler's back.

"I don't know anymore man..."

**Well...that turned out longer than intended XD But in any case, you should totally review, it'll make me happy and persuade me to put up another chapter that might have something more important than Freeze Tag.**


	6. Experimental Slave

**It's probably just me, but I think I repeated myself in this chapter... **

**CH 6: Experimental Slave**

"I...wonder what's wrong with me?"

It had been just a few hours after the game of Freeze Tag had ended and Luxord was back in his room changing the baby. He was much more gentle than before, going at a slower pace. The baby seemed to enjoy it and waved its arms in excitement. He didn't notice this however and instead was consumed by his own thoughts.

"You aren't there to witness these things...but what goes on is...something that even I cannot comprehend..."

He paused his actions, a fresh cloth he had brought from the kitchen clutched in his hands. The baby was lying on its back on his bed, his hands on either side of it. He slouched forward, his shoulders reaching his pierced ears.

"You have to tell me what to do..." he said quietly. "This...all of this...is caused by your presence here. You have caused me all this mental and physical pain, those haphazard blackouts, that voice..." He sighed heavily, ending his small explanation. Unfolding the cloth, he created yet another diaper for the baby, the used one occupying Luxord's bathroom sink; it was just begging to be washed. He stepped back making sure the cloth was on correctly. When he was satisfied he smiled, picking up the baby and holding it close to his chest.

"So when will you tell me how to fix all this?" he asked, partially expecting an answer. He knew this wasn't an ordinary child and he knew it understood him to some extent. He knew it had answers. However, the only answer he received was a saliva bubble. He turned his head away in disgust.

"You just like to annoy me, don't you?" he muttered, putting the baby back in it's crib. Sitting down on the side of his bed, he removed the vile from his pocket, eying it in distaste. Declaring it useless, he placed it in his drawer, then proceeded to strip to his boxers. He jumped under the covers of his bed quickly, due to the fact that even though the baby could not see him, he was uncomfortable changing in front of another being. Or non being in this case. Getting comfortable, he sighed contently, waiting for sleep to accompany him.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"_So she's gone?"_

"_Yes..."_

"_Will it be forever?"_

"_..."_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Will mommy be gone forever?_

"_...yes..."_

"_...could you have stopped it from happening?"_

"_It hurts to think about that..."_

"_But it's not your fault. You tried your best."_

"_Maybe my best wasn't good enough."_

Luxord shifted his position, a sudden uncomfortable feeling washing up on him. Forcing his eyes open, he realized the pain was coming from his chest. Still partially asleep, he groped his chest, his curled hand resting on the familiar area. It was a dull thump, not enough to be painful, but not weak enough to simply be ignored. Lazily he sat up, his right hand reaching for the drawer. Unfortunately, the tall dark figure blocked his way.

"So you've decided to use it after all."

Immediately, Luxord withdrew his hand, scooting away from the source of the voice out of surprise. It was his instinct to create as much space from a potential threat as possible, unless he intended to attack. Rubbing his eyes furiously, he focused on a pale face, snake like eyes, and long light brown hair. Thin lips were pressed together, making a small line above an elongated chin.

"Vexen..." Luxord said quietly, fear creeping up inside him. The tall thin man smiled at his name, turning to switch off the light in the room. The outside may have always been dark, but because the interior of the castle was white, it never seemed that way. So Xemnas had special lights installed in each room; when they were on, the room was dark. When they were off, the room was back to its normal blaring white.

Closing his eyes from the sudden brightness of the walls, Luxord let out a small yawn, shuddering from the coldness Vexen brought with him. Not taking any notice to this, Vexen pulled out the lone vile from the drawer, examining the content.

"It seems you haven't used it previously..." he muttered, disapproval in his tone. "I instructed you to take it every 3 hours."

"I was busy." Luxord responded, wrapping himself up in his sheets in hopes of warding off the growing cold. Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Busy with what?"

"Things." Luxord bent over the edge of the bed and began rummaging through a pile of clothes for a shirt. He obviously didn't want to go in detail of the way he spent his time, so Vexen did not press the issue. Finding nothing except for his pants, boots, gloves and Organization coat, he went back to trying to warm himself in thin sheets.

"Why are you here?" he demanded suddenly. Vexen blinked, the only sign that he was fazed by Luxord's harsh tone.

"You do not appreciate my presence?"

"Not when it is at an inconvenient time like now."

"Inconvenient?" Luxord blinked at the rhetorical question. Vexen walked to the other side of the bed, where Luxord was currently situated.

"There will be no more inconvenience with you. I altered my schedule, giving me time to check up on you every 3 hours. You were not here for the first 3, so I decided to come back the second."

"This is the second?"

"Correct."

"It's the middle of my 8 hours of sleep and you don't consider that inconvenient?"

"I was but when I noticed you were twitching and whimpering in your sleep..." Blushing madly, Luxord turned away from Vexen, curling up on the bed in a fetal position.

"Well I'm fine now." he muttered. There was a short pause.

"Liar." Thin spider like fingers grabbed at Luxord's shoulder, forcing him to turn back towards the scientist. Vexen didn't remove his hand, making Luxord feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"You're going to take that medication I gave you."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I'll make note of anything that goes wrong so I can improve." Luxord sat back up.

"What you proscribed to me isn't a final product?"

"No. But then again, what is?"

"I'd rather be thought of as a patient, not a Guinea Pig." Vexen dropped his hand from Luxord's shoulder, letting out a soft laugh.

"You have no choice in the matter, Dear Luxord."

"Why not?" Vexen moved towards the baby's crib, dropping one hand inside it, poking and prodding at the baby. Luxord felt fear build up inside him again as the baby's voice could be heard from Vexen's harassment. The scientist looked back at Luxord, a grin appearing on his face.

"Because I know your little secret." Luxord stood up, unable to stand the baby's cries, and rushed over to tend to it. Vexen stepped aside and watched his comrade play mother, his grin only growing wider. When the baby finally calmed back down, Luxord held it close, glaring at Vexen. When it was ineffective, Luxord faltered, bowing his head in defeat.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked quietly, knowing he wasn't going to win this battle. It was true that Vexen knew of the baby and he knew very well how to use it as blackmail. Vexen waved his hand, wrapping his other arm across his stomach.

"It's simple: All I want you to do is help me in the laboratory. Gather supplies, information regarding the tests and of course be willing to expose your body to these experiments. You'll become my Experimental Slave, if giving it a name makes you feel more comfortable." Luxord sighed heavily, but accepted the information with a small nod. Vexen moved closer to him, lifting up Luxord's chin with his index finger. Green eyes stared into blue ones.

"Don't worry" he said, sadistically sweet. "I promise I won't kill you." Luxord pulled back, growling.

"You're a sick bastard." Vexen smiled, opening a portal behind him and disappearing.

"I know."

He was alone again. He sighed, placing the baby back in its own bed. The intrusion left him fully awake and it would take at least another hour to get himself back to sleep. This whole time he had ignored the pain, but as soon as he remembered, it came back. He looked up at the ceiling.

It was going to be a long 8 hours.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"You ok Luxord? You look beat." Luxord nodded, mashing up his plate of untouched eggs in front of him with a fork. He propped his head up with his hand, elbow on the table. He had small bags under his eyes and every once in a while he would close them, causing him to lean forward and flinch when he leaned too far. Demyx was sitting next to him, watching the man struggle with his current state of semi unconsciousness. It was amusing, and slightly out of character for the normally proper Gambler, but Demyx didn't mind.

"What happened?" he asked, hoping it would distract Luxord from falling into his food face first. Luckily, Luxord redirected his attention to the Sitarist, his eyes droopy.

"I was working on something for the Superior" he started, yawning.

_Vexen woke me up._

"...and...then I had to go out to find the proper data."

_He told me I was to be his little Guinea Pig_

"I found it, but because I took a little while to find it all...it took most of my sleep time."

_He told me if I didn't cooperate, he would tell everyone of the horrible secret sleeping in my room right at this moment._

"Oh..." Demyx said, accepting the information. He then turned back to his food, munching quietly on the burnt bacon he had asked Axel to cook for him. Luxord yawned once more before attempting to eat his own food, only to realize the eggs he originally made looked as though they were placed in a blender and came out as soup.

"I need a spoon..."

"**Greetings, Organization XIII." **Luxord jumped at the sudden blaring voice that echoed throughout the entire castle. Demyx patted his hand, reminding him that it was only Xemnas over the intercom.

"**There is an important event we must discuss right away, so please report to the meeting hall in 10 minutes. That is all."**

"You sure you're ok?" Demyx asked again. Once again, Luxord nodded, not really absorbing the question being asked. Instead, he contemplated on how to eat his food without having to go find a spoon. He was, undoubtedly, extremely tired and wanted to find the least tedious way to do things. In the end, he simply picked up his plate and slurped up his egg soup, Demyx looking on in surprise and horror. Never in his non life had Demyx ever seen Luxord eat without the proper utensils. This was defiantly turning out to be a strange day for the confused Sitarist.

A few minutes later, Luxord found himself in the meeting hall. It was a large circular room, painted a nonsingular white. There was nothing interesting to look at, except for the large chairs that circled around the space. They were always at different heights and they were always moving up or down. However, because of ranking purposes, Xemnas' was always the highest one. Appearing in his seat, he found himself at an equal height with Larxene's. XII was not there yet, so to occupy himself for the time being, Luxord took note of who already was there.

_Of course Xemnas is already here...Marluxia likes to be a suck up so it's no surprise he's here already...Lexaeus and Zexion are here too..._

He sighed, partially in relief. Vexen had not shown up yet and when he would, Luxord would have his hood up to avoid any type of seen eye contact. It wasn't like he wanted to make eye contact with the scientist anyway. Crossing his legs, Luxord waited patiently for the rest of the Organization to show up so the meeting could begin. Before long, most of the seats were filled, save for two of them: Axel and Demyx. Taking this opportunity, Luxord turned to Larxene, hoping to the Gods that Marluxia would ignore the potential conversation that was about to take place in front of him.

"Larxene...?" He asked quietly. At first, XII did not acknowledge him. But after a few seconds, she turned to him reluctantly, her hands placed nimbly in her lap.

"Yes Superior?" Her eyes were casted down, a small blush coming across her face. But because her hood was up, Luxord did not see this. Instead, he cleared his throat, trying to find the proper words.

"I...I'm sorry about...before. I didn't mean to yell at you...I suppose I was stressed from...recent events..." Larxene stayed quiet, his words running through her head. He took a shaky breath.

"Can you...forgive me?" Underneath her hood Larxene smiled, her blush growing bigger. She nodded her head energetically, receiving a relieved sigh from Luxord. Finally, Axel and Demyx showed up, and the meeting began.

"Greetings." Xemnas drawled, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. Gaining a few nods, he continued. "Recently, a new area has shown up...I do not have full details as to what this place has to offer us, so I will assign 5 of you to explore this area." He paused, giving time for the Organization to understand the information given, then began calling out numbers.

"I will be sending III, VI, VIII, XII and X."

Luxord froze, while the rest of them agreed to the assignment. He clutched his chair arm tightly, protesting wildly in his head. Going on a mission meant leaving the baby fully exposed. That was something he couldn't stand to happen.

"Are there any questions?" Xemnas asked.

"Superior I can't go." he blurted out. He received a few glances, the hardest one to ignore from Xemnas.

"And why not Number X?"

"Because...I..." he paused, trying to find a believable reason to excuse himself from a mission. He could tell Xemnas would not wait long for an answer, his fingers tapping his chair arm impatiently.

"It's because he's assisting me in my research, Superior." Vexen explained. Xemnas turned to Vexen, tilting his head slightly.

"Is that so...?" he said. Vexen nodded.

"If X leaves for a mission, I will have to put my experiments on quarantine, and that would greatly back up my entire schedule."

"Is this true, Number X?" Luxord nodded, silently thanking the scientist, knowing that would be the only time he actually appreciated something coming out of his mouth. Xemnas pondered this for a minute, before fully accepting it as a true excuse.

"Very well...I will send XI in your place." Marluxia nodded, lacing his fingers together and placing them neatly in his lap.

"Those of you whom I did not call, may leave." Almost eagerly, Luxord left through a portal, entering his room. He approached the baby's crib, reaching for it. Immediately it recoiled from him, whimpering.

"What's wrong?" he asked, watching as it desperately tried to get away from him.

"Your hood is up. It doesn't recognize you." He sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. Hastily he pulled down his hood, watching as the baby changed from being frightened, to becoming loving and wanting for attention. He tickled it's stomach, enjoying it's laughter.

"What do you want?" Luxord asked, not turning to face the intruder.

"Don't sound so annoyed, I will be doing this more often." Vexen said, amused. He approached Luxord, looking over the shorter man's shoulder. He shivered, Vexen's cold breath tickling his ear and neck.

"I look forward to that. So what brings you here now?" He stepped to the side and away from his Superior, sarcasm dripping from his words. Vexen smiled.

"I have an experiment for you."

**Yay! I finally updated after a week! XD Sorry for that long wait. In truth, I had no idea how to start the chapter, so I went through like, a million drafts before I settled for this one. The rest of it was easy and yet, the end creeps me out a bit. Wonder what Vexen has planned for our poor Gambler. Is he going to subject him to massive torture? Are his intentions sexual, as probably most of you will see them, or will he be a good scientist and give Luxord a break? Who knows, y'all have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Anyway, please review, it'll make me a very happy mediocre author.**


	7. Consensual Refusal

**Thank my friend and her knowledge of sedatives.**

**I watch too many medical television shows XD**

**CH 7: Consensual Refusal**

"I despise needles."

"That's too bad. You refused to take the liquid, so now I'm going to have to administer the medication through a syringe."

Luxord sat quietly on Vexen's experimentation table, his coat unzipped to expose his left shoulder. He suppressed a shiver, the entire lab much colder than he remembered. He flinched when Vexen revealed a rather large, pointy needle. He leaned back slightly, second thoughts running through his head.

"Are you sure that's a necessary size?"

"I have to get it in between the joints, of course it's necessary." Through habit, Vexen squeezed the plunger, making sure the needle wasn't plugged. It worked; Luxord mentally cursed at the device. Vexen suddenly addressed him.

"I need you to stay very still, but _do not tense_. If you move or you aren't relaxed, the administration will be far more painful than it is supposed to be."

"_More_ painful?!" Vexen nodded, disinfecting the pale skin just above the armpit. "You just _want_ to hurt me don't-" Luxord was cut off by the needle being jabbed through his skin, the area gaining a slightly pink color. Taking in a sharp breath, he clenched his teeth, trying to keep the rest of his body as relaxed as possible. Vexen kept his eyes fixed on the syringe barrel, watching as the plunger squeezed green liquid into Luxord's body. A few seconds had gone by, and the syringe was barley halfway drained.

"Hurry..." Luxord said through gritted teeth. He had received shots before, for disease prevention reasons But this one was by far the most painful, due to the fact that the needle was inside for so long. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the needle was swiftly pulled out, the now open wound becoming puffy. Vexen turned away, washing the syringe under cold water.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" he said over his shoulder, smiling. Luxord glared at him, pulling his coat over his shoulder, zipping it up.

"Painless."

"Good. Now lie down on the table. On your back" Vexen said, completely ignoring the sarcasm. Growling, Luxord did as he was told, making sure to keep his head to the side so the light above wouldn't blind him. The scientist approached him and began strapping his arms down.

"What are you doing?!" Luxord said, panic in his voice.

"Taking precautions." Vexen replied casually, tightening the strap on Luxord's left arm. He walked to the other side to strap down Luxord's right arm, but the Gambler recoiled before he could do so. If there was one thing Luxord didn't like, it was losing control of his body. He didn't like the feeling of being held down, bothering him enough to be considered a phobia. Vexen frowned, holding out his hand.

"Don't be so difficult. Now give it here." Luxord didn't budge.

"I'd prefer to have complete movement of my body."

"How do you know you'll still have it in the next crucial few minutes? Think for once alright? You just took a shot of a drug that I do not fully understand, let alone you. Should this drug induce involuntary movement, I want to be able to have the upper hand in control. Now give. Me. Your. Arm." There was a silent power struggle, Luxord determined not to lose. One thing he had over Vexen was his strength. Even if Vexen was taller than he was, he wasn't as lean as the Gambler. Luxord could easily keep his ground if the scientist tried to remove his arm from his chest and onto the table.

What he lacked in physical strength however, Vexen made up for in sedation equipment. Pulling out a smaller syringe from his lab coat, Vexen quickly jabbed it into Luxord's thigh, draining and pulling it out before he knew what hit him. Almost immediately, Luxord could feel his whole body grow heavy. His arms and legs relaxed, his disturbed senses disorienting him. He lost track of where he was and no matter how hard he tried, his body wouldn't obey his commands. He couldn't see, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything.

Vexen stared down at the sight before him, a frown plastered on his face.

"I suppose now the experiment is ruined..." with a small shrug, he took Luxord's limp arm and strapped it down, along with his ankles. He then folded his arms across his chest, glaring down at him. "Are you happy now? I cannot monitor the effects of the required drug when you are in this state. Your immaturity is setting me back and there's nothing I can do about it." Luxord didn't respond. Instead, he stared blankly ahead, his eyes never wavering. His eyelids were droopy and yet they never wanted to close completely. Vexen sighed.

"You cannot understand me...nor can you respond to me..." Sighing once again, he glanced up at a timer on his wall. The drug was strong, but if given enough time it would wear off enough for the victim's basic skills to return to normal. Unfortunately, Vexen didn't know how to occupy himself with that time. He didn't want to test on Luxord in this cooperative state, there were already one too many drugs in his system. If Vexen killed the Gambler, he could never explain it to the Superior because it conflicted with the one rule Vexen had to follow: Never, under any circumstances, use the body of another member as a test subject, consent or no._ Testing on another member was strictly forbidden. _Vexen huffed, pursing his lips and tilting his head up, as the rule was recited in his head. He stood silent for a few minutes, before something devious crossed his mind.

"It's only wrong if he finds out..." he said to himself quietly. He glanced to his left, then to his right, before slowly unzipping Luxord's coat. He exposed his torso, stopping just above the belly button. He left to his sink, hastily washing his hands and putting on white, transparent, medical gloves. Rolling up his sleeves, he grabbed a box of hand held equipment and set it down on a small rolling table. Grabbing a stool, he sat, redirecting the light above so that it shown only on the chest. Taking in a deep breath, he opened his equipment box, pulling out a stainless steel scalpel. Slowly, he lowered the knife onto Luxord's chest, pressing it lightly against the skin. He hesitated for a few seconds before finally dragging the knife down, splitting the skin beneath it. He pulled back, quickly glancing at Luxord's face for any sign of discomfort.

Nothing.

Breathing out, he returned the knife to original spot, dragging it down again. Much more relaxed, Vexen resumed the role of a scientist, making note of anything that seemed interesting.

"The patient seems to have no feeling in the upper body area, thanks to the sedative. There is no blood, as expected, though the insides are rather peculiar..." He stopped his movements, taking in what he had done thus far. The original cut was left alone in the middle of his cheat, abandoned for a new one below the ribcage. This wound was much deeper, held open with a stainless steel clamp. Using a pair of tongs, he prodded around the innards, marveled at how simple the system was compared to his theories.

"The patient, disregarding the skeletal system, seems to have no inner workings whatsoever...there is muscle but...the rest of what should be the digestive system is gone. Nothing is left except for hollow black nothingness." Vexens eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He understood that they were Nobodies, but replicating the human with no inner systems whatsoever was simply mind boggling for the scientist. Where did the food go when they ate? How could their faces become red from exasperation when there was no blood? How could they breathe when there were no lungs? All of these questions and more plagued Vexen, beckoning him to continue tearing apart the body beneath him. Without a second thought, he increased the size of the already large wound, stopping when he had hit the bones that made up the ribcage. The bottom two of the structure poked out towards Vexen, mysteriously white. Slouching forward, Vexen turned his head in an attempt to see inside.

"As previously stated, there is no respiratory system, only hollow darkness. Nothing of value occupies or is protected by the-" Vexen suddenly stopped, his eyes catching something.

"Hello, what's this?" he mumbled to himself. Pulling out a small flashlight, he shined it inside the ribcage, the larger light unable to maneuver as much as he wanted. Inside, in the very center of the chest, lay a small mass of something. It was about the size of a child's fist, a group of what appeared to be tubes sticking out from it, going no where in particular except for one, which was attached to a rib for stability. It simply sat there, grazed with a hint of red.

"Some kind of tumor perhaps...?" He took a fresh scalpel, reaching inside to poke at the strange object. With a small nudge, he tried to provoke any type of movement. However, all the movement it made was from the outside force. Vexen pulled back, disappointed.

"Does it not serve a purpose?" he said, replacing the instrument back in the box. A smile grazed his lips when he noticed his pair of tongs. "Maybe...I need to do more experiments on this new body part." He picked the tongs up, reaching back inside the open area. "The one vein that is connected to the rest of the body is small, so a simple sever and removal will let me isolate it for further research." Opening the tongs, he fit the two ends snuggly around the mass ready to pull it out, when he stopped. His eyes grew wide, his arms beginning to shake. Letting go, he removed the tongs, almost flinging them back into the box. He looked in pure horror at the sight before him. A large opening occupied Luxord's chest and it would take more than a few Potions to have it removed. He would need some stitches. Stitches that would start in the middle of his chest and end down at his naval. They would become a scar that was never supposed to happen.

It was then that Vexen realized, he had gone too far.

Quickly, he gathered up his tools, removed the clamp and summoned as many Potions and Hi-Potions he had in stock. One by one he opened them, used the content, then opened another, eventually repeating the process 15 times. When the last bottle faded away, Luxord still had a long line curse his chest, the ½ inch split still requiring stitches. Acquiring the string and needle, he began the task. He had to be quick, but he couldn't be lazy with his work. If the wound wasn't closed properly, Luxord could be prone to infection and he would know just exactly who to blame.

"Unless you don't remember." Vexen stated eagerly, finishing the last stitch. "That would be good. If you don't remember then you cannot blame anyone except for yourself." He received a twitch as an answer.

"Oops. That's not supposed to happen." he said, watching as Luxord's left hand began to come back to life. All of the Potions and Hi Potions Vexen had used to seal the wound had undoubtedly sped up the sedation process. The scientist had planned for him to wake up in another 10 minutes, but that time apparently was up.

"Well...I suppose now I can only pray I have not done any lasting damage..." he said quietly.

"Vexen." He jumped at his name, redirecting his eyes towards a portal forming in front of the door. A very concerned Zexion stepped through. The scientist chose to ignore that.

"Zexion! What have I told you about barging in like that?!" Zexion gave a small bow, his eyes never leaving Vexen's.

"My apologies Superior, however..." He pointed towards Luxord's slightly twitching body. "...it seems to me that I am not the only one breaking Castle Regulations." Vexen huffed, walking casually in front of the table.

"I wasn't doing anything to him."

"Should I assume the stitches were there beforehand?" Vexen glared at the younger Nobody, mentally cursing his keen observation skills.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you were using Number X." Vexen ignored the answer, turning back towards Luxord to zip up his coat.

"Vexen..." Taking off his gloves, he replaced all of his equipment back in the box, setting it aside to have them all washed later on. Quickly losing his patience, Zexion stepped forward, directly behind the scientist. Vexen tensed at the closeness, finally turning around to face Zexion. The Schemer simply stood there, waiting for the confession.

"Well..." Vexen took a deep breath. "It was blackmail."

"Blackmail." Zexion repeated, raising an eyebrow. Vexen nodded. Zexion folded his arms across his chest, his suspicions growing. "And what were the circumstances of this...blackmail?"

"I told him that if he did not bend to my every will then I would expose a very dear secret of his...something even I cannot understand." Zexion stood still for a minute, processing the answer.

"Mayra..." The two turned at the sudden slurred voice of Luxord, his head turning from side to side. The Gambler then began a futile, partially unconscious attempt at moving his limbs. Zexion frowned.

"Unstrap him Number IV. I will get Number V to take him back to his room while I inform The Superior of this hideous experimentation." Vexen's eyes widened, both from shock and displeasure.

"You cannot order me around Zexion! I am still your Superior, and as such-"

"You may be my Superior, but that does not excuse you from the rules." Zexion spat, his eyes turning to slits. "You very clearly have broken the rules you have been required to follow and thus puts you out of commission. I am taking your place as your Superior and I'm ordering you to unstrap him." Vexen clenched his fists, staring down at the Schemer before bitterly starting his task. Zexion sent out a messenger, Lexaeus appearing a few moments later. The large Nobody bowed towards Zexion, his eyes catching Luxord's body.

"You requested my assistance, Number VI?" he asked. Zexion nodded, then pointed at the table beside him where Luxord lay unstrapped and haphazardly moving. Vexen sat on the stool, his hands grabbing the sides of the chair in a death grip. He gritted his teeth, imagining different ways to eliminate Zexion.

"I need you to take him to his room. Vexen is out of commission, so I am taking his place." Lexaeus nodded in understanding, walking towards the table and delicately lifting up the smaller body. He grimaced at the Gambler's current state, reminding him of the last time he had found him completely helpless. He then opened a portal, leaving for Luxord's room. After Lexaeus had left, Zexion took a quick glance at Vexen before leaving himself. The scientist sat there, sighing.

"I don't like it when things don't go my way..."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"Endangering the existence of another member is strictly prohibited Number IV and you know that. I do not care if he had given you his consent, it is against the rules."

"But Superior-"

"No! No excuses. You have deliberately broken the rules and punishment must be given." Vexen flinched, bowing his head. He stood in front of the Superior, Xigbar and Saïx standing nearby.

"Yes sir..." Vexen replied quietly. Xemnas then turned to the other two Nobodies, his arms behind his back.

"What do you suggest we do, Number II?" Xigbar leaned on the wall beside him, his arms folded. He was not as relaxed as he normally was, instead sporting a frown on his scarred face. His eye was trained on the scientist, silently wishing it had the power to smite the Nobody right then and there. If he didn't know any better, Xigbar would describe his current state as utterly infuriated.

"I say we destroy him, right now."

"I disagree." Saïx interrupted. "I believe, since no one was lost during this little fiasco, we should merely keep an eye on him. Tighten the security of his laboratory and-"

"And what? Watch him do it again?!" Xigbar turned his pseudo anger on the Diviner. "As if! He could have killed Luxord doin' what he was doin' and I think we should give him the maximum punishment!"

"No one has to die for this."

"Someone could have died, don't you get it?!"

"Enough." Xemnas held up his hand, silencing the two. "I will decide on your punishment at a later time. Right now we must discuss the findings of our new castle..." Xigbar growled, turning away from Saïx. Xemnas ignored them, continuing.

"Number IV, you are prohibited from using your laboratory until further notice. I will assign Number II to uphold this, understood?" Xigbar and Vexen nodded. The two were dismissed and all who were left were Saïx and Xemnas. The Superior sat at his desk, rubbing his temple. Saïx approached him.

"Superior, about Number X...who will keep a look out on him? He isn't exactly in the best of health..." Xemnas looked up at him, waving his hand lazily.

"How about you? You seem to be the most eligible for the job." The Diviner bowed before disappearing through a portal. Xemnas sighed before turning to the papers scattered across his desk. Picking up a pen, he began to write.

_Xemnas Report 1..._

**Wow. Luxord was unconscious for ¾ 's of the chapter, and I still managed to drag it out for 6 pages. XD I must be like, really awesome at rambling or something. Anyway, please review, I'll love you for ever and ever. More than I already do.**


	8. Sexual Innuendos

**When I say cycle, I mean an entire 24 hours. A day. Because it would be weird to say day when they don't technically have that.**

**Please, for the sake of my sanity, don't preach to me about the storyline of Chain of Memories. I know I probably screwed some things up, maybe put one thing that happened after another thing. I probably made some stuff up too and the last thing I need is someone bitching at me, telling me I'm wrong. I tried my best and that's all that matters right?**

**CH 8: Sexual Innuendos**

It wasn't that he was careless of his coordinates. It wasn't that he never let his eyes miss a crucial detail. It wasn't even that he would so much as let his guard down the slightest. No, it wasn't any of that.

It was the fact that he simply couldn't remember when it all went down hill.

"Where...what happened?" He looked up, partially dazed, at the expressionless Number VII above him. The Diviner looked down upon him in return, leaning forward slightly from his standing position. Luxord lay below him on his bed, neatly tucked in and with a face that couldn't be anymore confused. Saïx placed his hands behind his back before answering the question.

"You, Number X, were put under sedation by Number IV and are currently in your room, courteous of Number V." It took a minute for Luxord to process the information, only because it contained numbers that didn't immediately make sense to him. After a few moments he nodded his head in understanding, finding names to attach to the digits. He suddenly made a face of discomfort.

"Why?" Saïx stood silent for a few seconds, trying to figure out what piece of information the 'why' was directed towards. Not wanting to nitpick, he answered for both.

"Lexaeus brought you here under the orders of Number VI. As for Vexen, we are not sure why he put you under sedation. His answer was blackmail, but that's a far as we had gotten. We were also planning on asking you, but seeing as the drug effects haven't completely worn off..." He trailed off, watching Luxord shift his position. Straitening up, he allowed Luxord enough room to be able to sit up completely, wavering slightly from the action. He looked around, realizing he was in his own room, then turned his attention back to his Superior.

"I suppose that is the reason why my chest hurts then..." Saïx nodded, pointing towards the said area.

"Vexen had made an incision on the lower half of your torso, having it closed with the help of stitches. He claims they have a dissolving element, so they should disappear within the next few cycles..." Luxord looked down at his chest, his coat obstructing his view of his bare, and now invaded, skin. Bringing up a slightly trembling hand, he pressed his palm against his stomach, wincing when the cold metal of his zipper rubbed against the sore skin. Confirming the stitches, he let his arm drop on his lap, sighing. The Diviner observed him for a few more minutes in silence before walking away and disappearing into Luxord's bathroom. Luxord turned at the sound of rushing water when something beyond horrifying caught his eyes.

The baby's crib.

Luxord's breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening in shock. He had completely forgotten of the baby's existence and now it was in clear view of his Superior. The crib was sitting snuggly at the left of the door that lead to the bathroom, more than enough of a view for Saïx. But as the Diviner came out with a damp towel in hand, Luxord couldn't help but rethink the entire obviousness of the situation.

Saïx

Number 7

The Luna Diviner

The Nobody who should have been the Second in Command but wasn't, instead having to put up with the daily bull that Xigbar harassed him with, had walked right past the crib. Not even so much as a passing glance was made, his coat literally brushing against the side. Luxord rubbed his eyes roughly, his Superior stopping in front of him.

"Here" he said, holding out the towel in front of Luxord. "This is to prevent fever." Not accepting the towel right away, Luxord kept glancing back to the crib and up at Saïx. He remembered Vexen had done this before, only confirming that he had indeed seen the baby when Luxord asked him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was safe to do the same with Saïx. His Superior was in close contact with Xemnas and anything that sounded even the least bit interesting, he would inform him about. Deciding to keep his mouth closed, the Gambler took the towel, laying back down on his bed and placing it gingerly on his forehead. He took another quick glance at the crib but this time when he did so, Saïx decided to act upon it by looking back with him. He turned, now directly looking at the crib, but it had yet to spark any interest in the Nobody. He turned back to face Luxord, blinking.

"What is it?" he asked. Luxord shrugged quickly. If his Superior wasn't going to do anything about it, he might as well do the same.

"I thought I saw something. Must have been my imagination." The Diviner nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. After a few nods he added quietly, "Maybe you need some more rest...sit the next meeting out..." This sparked Luxord's attention.

"The next meeting? What is the subject?"

"We're going to discuss the groups findings. Apparently there is a castle situated neatly in the middle of nowhere, or so I've heard Axel claim." Luxord nodded, highly intrigued by the new information. If Organization XIII acquired a separate base, it would give their defenses more strength. It would also give them the upper hand in gaining more hearts from the Keyblade Master. Luxord wanted to press his Superior for more information, but was cut off by a portal forming at the foot of his bed. Xigbar stepped through, placing his hands on his hips.

"Xemnas wants you." He said curtly. Saïx answered him in the same fashion.

"For?"

"Hell, if I know. He just told me to get you." Letting out a slight growl, Saïx opened up his own portal and left for Xemnas' chamber. Xigbar did not follow, however, instead choosing to stay with his thoroughly invaded comrade. Picking the spot where Saïx stood only moments before, he defied gravity by sitting Indian style a few feet off the ground.

"Xemnas didn't really want him, did he." Luxord stated, rather than asked. Xigbar grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops." he said lightly. Luxord shook his head, a smile forming on his lips.

"You're a horrible person."

"Am I really? I always thought I was _heartless_." Xigbar emphasized the last word, earning a small chuckle from the Gambler. Removing the towel from his head, Luxord sat up to get a better look at the Freeshooter, equalizing their eye level.

"In any case, what are you doing here?" Xigbar opened his mouth in mock shock, his hand going up to clutch his chest.

"What, you don't want me here? All I ask for is some time to spend with my recently suffering amigo." Luxord rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at the grinning Superior who dodged it effortlessly.

"Ha, you missed me." he said, sticking his tongue out, touching his thumb to his nose and wiggling his fingers in triumph. Luxord brought his knees close to his chest, wrapping his arms around them loosely to avoid further injuring himself. Xigbar's smile faltered at this, dropping his shoulders a bit.

"Is it that painful?" he asked, any sign of lightheartedness stripped from his tone. Luxord shrugged.

"I'll live. Besides, I've been through worse. This is nothing compared to...other things." Xigbar looked down at his lap, his face becoming blank from the underlying seriousness of the conversation. Luxord broke the silence that followed after.

"What will the Superior do to Vexen?" Xigbar huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care. As long as that conniving bastard stays away from you, I'm totally cool with whatever Xemnas has planned for him and his sorry ass." Luxord shook his head in a disappointing manner.

"Such language Xigbar."

"Hey, it's not my fault. That guy almost killed you when he ripped you apart and he thinks it's ok as long as you're alive. Well it's not. If what he did to you changed who you were in any way, I would have ripped him limb from limb, making sure he felt ever ounce of pain he could have caused you." Luxord stared at his comrade, a frown on his face. He never doubted Xigbar's train of thought, always taking it into consideration when he answered him. This time however, he felt the need to lighten things up more than they needed.

"Aw...Xiggy's afraid of losing his only friend." Xigbar blushed, not only from the atrocious, yet slightly flattering nickname, but from the downsizing tone Luxord had used to answer the Freeshooter. Stepping down, Xigbar touched base with the floor once again, his hands resting on his hips.

"Ok, one: Don't call me whatever the hell you just called me." Luxord nodded in understanding, knowing Xigbar was using his Superior status against him. "And two: I'm not afraid because being afraid is an emotion. I'm just...not on good terms with that guy..." Luxord placed his elbow on his knee, supporting his head in his palm. He put on a smile, the conversation amusing him.

"You don't seem to be on good terms with anyone in the Organization. Before this incident, you claimed you were not compatible with Number V because he kept attacking you with large boulders." Xigbar closed his eye, picking to walk casually around the room.

"Now, see here Luxord, there is a good reason why I don't like most of the others..." Luxord stayed quiet, waiting for him to continue, his smile never leaving. Xigbar looked at him, becoming awkwardly silent for a few minutes as if in an attempt to gather what thoughts he might have had together.

"The others: They aren't as lovable as one would like for them to be. They aren't into the things I'm into, namely shooting at targets, sparring and most importantly, just having a good time. Yeah, it's a futile attempt and trying to have a good time because we cannot feel happiness or joy. I'm not so sure about you because after that game of Freeze Tag, you were off your rocker. But that's beside the point. The point is that Nobody's, like Axel for instance, aren't exactly my cup of tea. He's loud, like I am at times, but he way too obsessed with killing everything he sees with fire. It's a bad habit, especially when you're around him to induce these urges." Luxord thought for a minute, taking in what Xigbar had said. His Superior stood there, waiting for Luxord to critique his miniature speech. Directly behind him was the crib, but as Luxord observed throughout the conversation, it was nothing to Xigbar.

_It's like he can't even see it..._

"Well" he said, clearing his throat. "Why am I your cup of tea then? I seem to be the only one you like to pester in a friendly manner, so I suppose my question is, why myself?" Xigbar let out a gruff laugh, heading back to Luxord's bedside. Placing his hands on the mattress, he leaned in close to the Gambler's face.

"Because..." His breath tickled Luxord's nose, causing him to lean back slightly. "You can't play Poker with a pair of Chakrams." Xigbar stayed still before pulled back, a wide smirk on his face. Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"I should probably rethink who I acquaint myself with from now on..."

"That hurts me you know."

"It's hurts more to know you only want me for my deck. Speaking of which, where is the one I gave you?" Xigbar held up a finger.

"Correction: you gave Axel your deck of cards, so being a side person of this problem, I wouldn't know where you could find them."

"Larxene had informed me that you played Strip Poker with her and a few other members..."

"That was after you gave Axel your deck."

"Your point?"

"Don't ask me because I'm not the person you initially gave the cards to; once again, I'm just a side person. Now if you don't mind, I would like for us to get to the Meeting Hall. We kind of have a meeting to attend." Xigbar opened a portal, offering passage to Luxord. Taking the invitation, Luxord removed the sheets from his lap, carefully, but quickly shifting to the side of the bed. Gritting his teeth from the pain that came from standing, he gingerly stepped towards his Superior, slouching ever so slightly. Xigbar patted his back, reassuring that he wouldn't let Luxord deal with the pain on his own and stepped through with him to the desired room.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

_20 more minutes...just 20 more minutes until I can finally get back in bed..._

Hood up, Luxord sat back in his assigned chair, his eyes closed from the white interior and the pulsing pain that came whenever he breathed. So far, he endured 2 hours in the meeting, learning what he could during moments of euphoria. Their new castle, affectionately named Castle Oblivion by Axel, was not your average stronghold. It had the exterior of a Picasso painting, and more than enough floors and basements. Inside, the walls were stark white, the power behind the many rooms still on hold. Now the issue at hand was what to do with the two Neophytes that occupied that castle. This was where Luxord chose to to tune in, if only for a moment.

"The two Neophytes seem to have a strong connection with the Key Bearer." Marluxia announced. Xemnas nodded, urging the Assassin to continue. "The first one, a girl, has the power to alter the memories of a desired person. Namely the Key Bearer and those possibly in close relation to him. We are also assuming she is the Nobody of one of the Seven Princesses. The second Neophyte, a boy, is a Nobody." He paused, a small grin playing on his lips. "This Nobody...is the Nobody of our beloved Sora." The Hall suddenly buzzed with voices, all of them wanting to know more of the two Nobody's. Somewhere in the mist of it all, Axel had pointed out that the boy's name was to be Roxas, no question's asked. Luxord, because of the pain, did not speak up, but had the same eagerness as the rest of them. Who were the two Neophytes and how could they serve Organization XIII?

Holding up a hand, Xemnas was able to quickly regain control. When the last echo faded out, Xemnas refilled the room with his own voice.

"So...we finally have a piece of the Key Bearer...how interesting..." Xemnas thought to himself for a few minutes, the rest of the Organization waiting patiently for the final verdict of the two strangers.

"Where are they now, Number XI?" he asked.

"They're in the castle, sir. I established a few lower Nobodies to keep an eye on them in case they tried to escape." Xemnas nodded in approval. "Very well Number XI. Then I shall split up the Organization and send the selected six to occupy Castle Oblivion. If the Nobody of Sora is kept there, he may become drawn to it and thus our first encounter with him would begin." Everyone nodded, except for Luxord.

"Sir?" He said quietly. Xemnas turned to him, his face unreadable due to the hood. Though, to Luxord, it wouldn't have made a difference.

"What is it Number X?"

"I would like to ask to be excluded from your decision...I am not in the...best of health to travel, let alone prepare myself to...face the Key Bearer at Castle Oblivion...I'm sure Number IV can...agree with me..." Out of the corner of his eye, Luxord could see Vexen cringe from the mention of his number. A few other members looked on at the two in question, some knowing and others unknowing of the connection they both had. Taking the problem into consideration, Xemnas nodded.

"Very well. Because of your current state, Number X will be excluded from the decision, therefore being safe from having to travel to Castle Oblivion. The personal matters that surround this decision, we will discuss later. Any more questions?" No one responded. "Good. Then I shall see you all come the next meeting and I shall have my decision made up by then. In the mean time, I suppose you can all relax. No missions will be given out, but make sure you are awake for next time. Understood?" Receiving more than eager nods, he dismissed the group. Watching a few of the members quickly leave through portals, Luxord set to opening his own.

But nothing happened.

Luxord sat there, blinking in confusion as the portal that should have appeared and taken him to his room did not arrive. Frowning, he closed his eyes, reaching deep inside him to retrieve the darkness and manifest itself into the all too familiar portal. This was the normal ritual used to create what they needed at any given time; portals, heartless, even their own weapons were created from an inner darkness. But as Luxord looked inside himself for that same darkness, he found he could only summon half of what it was once before. Not nearly enough to transport him a couple of feet away, let alone to his own room. Growing frustrated, he tried once more, failing as he had previously.

"Are you coming Luxord?" The sudden, upside down head of his Superior appeared in front of him tilting slightly to his left. Luxord sighed heavily.

"It seems I cannot summon a portal, Xigbar." The Freeshooter smiled.

"Well that's because you're not fully recovered." he said matter-of-factly. "When we Nobodies get sick or are hurt, it's not likely we'll be able to do basic things like what you're trying to accomplish."

"Oh..." Keeping his smile, Xigbar flipped his position, standing now right side up in front of Luxord. He extended his hand. "Where to, mi amigo?"

"My quarters, please." This was where his smile faded away.

"Aw, but what about the party? Don't you want to hang around with the Organization while it's still in one castle?"

"They will come back eventually."

"You can't be too sure of that." Luxord raised an eyebrow and Xigbar's statement. He looked into the scarred man's face, searching for some sign of carelessness, but his features showed no such feeling. Unfortunately, Luxord had almost expected that to happen. Before the silence extended for too long, Luxord spoke up again.

"I suppose I can join you in your celebration...however I would like to go back to my quarters for a quick nap, if you please." Regaining his trademark grin, Xigbar waited for Luxord to grab his hand before sending them back to Luxord's room. During the short journey, the Gambler felt a slight uneasiness in the darkness, not fully accepting it like he had been for so long. Once inside, Xigbar helped him limp to his bedside before going off again. Alone once more, Luxord decided to change his clothes, mostly due to the fact that the zipper rubbing against his stitches wasn't the greatest feeling in the world. Discarding himself of the uniform, he took the time to look at what his chest consisted. Surprisingly, and almost frighteningly, the stitches ran down farther than he anticipated. Or felt for that matter. The closed areas were puffy and swollen, the area around them red. The closure seemed professional, but the wound had lacked the proper treatment thus far. Biting back another groan of pain, Luxord managed to limp his way towards the baby's crib, deciding he had spent too much time away from the smaller being.

Looking inside the crib, he found the child to be asleep, something it seemed to be doing more often than not. Reaching down, he patted its head softly, careful not to have it awake.

_So innocent...just like I was once..._

"Enjoying your freedom Dearest Luxord?" Slender hands gripped the crib on either side of Luxord, blocking any type of exist for the Nobody. Withdrawing his hand, Luxord slowly and more than painlessly turned to face the other. He tilted his head up, making eye contact.

"I'm not enjoying anything." he said, answering the previously asked question. He received a grin from the taller Nobody.

"But you looked so peaceful."

"That was before you came in here uninvited, yet again."

"I can do what I want around you."

"Why is that? Because you are my Superior?"

"I always will be 6 Numbers before you." Scowling, Luxord brought up a hand to the Nobody's chest, nudging him backwards to create more room between them. The Academic held his ground, succeeding in annoying the Gambler.

"You were never the one to respect personal space." Luxord commented, giving up his futile attempts at moving the scientist. Vexen smirked, pressing himself against Luxord, the smaller Nobody's back stopped on the crib. He brought their faces close together, noses centimeters away.

"You're just mad because you weren't awake when it happened." With most of his strength, Luxord managed to shove the scientist back a few feet, watching at the taller man took a second to regain his balance. Subconsciously, he barred his teeth but Vexen ignored it and simply frowned from the sudden push.

"What are you here for?" Luxord asked, placing one hand in his pants pocket. Vexen huffed slightly, before reaching in his coat pocket to pull out a small tube of some sort.

"I was ordered to give you this. It's a pain killer cream for your stitches." He tossed it, Luxord catching it effortlessly with his free hand. He examined it, before looking back at the scientist in uncertainty.

"How do I know it's not some type of unstable sample?" Vexen folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes.

"Zexion created it, I'm just the delivery man." Appreciating the information, Luxord opened the tube and squeezed a pea sized glob of cream on his index finger. Then he gently rubbed the substance on top of the stitches and on the surrounding swollen area. Almost instantly, the pain subsided to almost nothing. The cream itself disappeared once applied, leaving the skin dry like before. Smiling in comfort, he proceeded to cover the rest of the area, eager to rid himself of the pain. After a few minutes of being silent and watching, Vexen coughed loudly to gain Luxord's attention once again.

"What?" Luxord asked irritably, replacing the cap on the tube, his chest finally relieved of the painful feeling the stitches gave off. Vexen pointed towards the crib behind the Gambler.

"About that crib. I don't know if you've noticed, but I put a cloaking mechanism on it, so it wouldn't be as obvious as it was before. It is invisible and passable to everyone here, save for you and me of course." Luxord nodded, understanding the situation. The motive behind it remained unclear.

"Why?" Vexen shrugged.

"You promised to become my test subject, so I decided to...reward you, so to speak. Unfortunately, my original plan failed as you can clearly see, so I found no purpose of doing that for you. However..." he smiled slightly. "It's always nice to see something I've created come of use to a Nobody." Luxord nodded, placing the partially used tube in his pants pocket. Leaving his spot in a more straightened walk, he went to pick up his coat, putting it on and zipping it closed.

"Your debt is repaid then. Should you fall in our war against the Keyblade Master, I will be more than willing to avenge your death." Vexen smirked, opening a portal behind him. Taking a few steps inside the waiting darkness, he stopped, turning around to give Luxord one last, long stare.

"And I you." With that he left, not pausing to look back, nor hesitating to walk through, the portal closing behind him. Luxord stayed silent, his eyes glued to the spot where the scientist stood seconds before. A large heaviness in his chest settled in, forcing him to take longer, deeper breaths.

_I hope that day never comes..._

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"So you decided to come by after all?" Luxord looked up from his seat, an idiotic grin plastered on his Superior's face. The smell of liquor and beer surrounding the man gave him a reason to think that smile was alcohol induced. Not wanting to act upon it, he simply smiled back, answering the Freeshooter.

"I had nothing more to do on my own." Xigbar nodded, one hand placed on the small circular table where Luxord was currently sitting in an attempt to keep himself from falling. In his other hand, he held a bottle of Sake, swinging it towards Luxord and shaking it lightly.

"Some some?" he said, his words partially slurred. Luxord held up his hand, politely rejecting the offer. "I don't drink." Xigbar shrugged, muttering incoherently to himself before stalking off to join Axel and Demyx in a rousing game of spin the shattered bottle pieces. Laughing lightly to himself from the entirety of the situation, Luxord went back to his Virgin Pińa Colada and took a sip. Placing the drink back down on the coaster, Luxord took a minute to take in his surroundings. The Socialization Room had be transformed into an amateur club house. Small tables were scattered everywhere, games occupied every corner and more than enough booze engulfed the minds of those involved. Where the alcohol came from, he would never know. Though, there most likely was a mini bar somewhere in another room. Luckily for Luxord, he wasn't the only one who would eventually remember every single detail that happened here.

"Hey Luxord, mind if I sit here?" Larxene asked, pointing towards the unoccupied seat across the table from Luxord. He nodded, taking another sip from his drink. Larxene sighed in relief, hastily sitting in the chair.

"Who are you avoiding?" he asked, noting how she glanced every now and then to a back room door. She huffed at him before responding.

"Zexion." Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"May I ask why?"

"Well he and Xaldin were playing some kind of card game and Xaldin had the nerve to bet me. Now I owe Zexion a make out session in one of the closets." Luxord frowned, Larxene's story giving him a pain in his chest.

"Do you want to?" he asked. Larxene rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"No way in hell. That kid probably has rabis after spending all day long stuffed up in that library of his." Luxord laughed, pulling out his spare deck of cards and began shuffling them.

"Then can I interest you in a game? Sitting here with just me can get very boring." He stopped when Larxene let out a loud laugh.

"You? Boring? Please, you're probably the least boring person in this castle. However, I don't really feel like playing cards. I actually think I have a phobia against them now."

"Very well..." Luxord said, placing the now thoroughly shuffled cards back in his sleeve. "I'm more interested in looking into your electric blue eyes anyway." Larxene blushed furiously, her eyes locked with Luxord's. After a few seconds she cleared her throat, trying to get words to come out.

"So...so what have you been up to... lately?" Luxord shrugged, placing his elbow on the table, resting his head in his palm.

"Oh, nothing really. I've just been thinking about you and me..." The Nymph giggled, mentally horrified of how out of character she was all of a sudden. Luxord smiled at her, his eyes seemingly lost in a daydream along with her own. His free hand traced the edge of his drink, the glove becoming damp from the lemon and salt. Larxene leaned forward, her arms folded on top of the table. Her face was stained with the red on her cheeks, matching his own.

"What about you and me?" she asked quietly.

"Just about how both of us could benefit from the sweet releases of sex." She laughed again, pulling back.

"You're such a horrible flirt."

"I can't help it; you're figure isn't one I would ignore. You're face has lovely features and your upbeat attitude keeps me wanting for more." She tilted her head to the side, a smirk appearing on her face.

"I see we have a poet here."

"The more talents I have, the more interested I can make you become."

"I'm sure that wouldn't take long." Larxene stood up, brushing her coat off lightly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find myself a drink m'kay?" Luxord nodded, his smile growing wider.

"I'll be waiting for your return." Giving him a small wave, she stumble from her seat and off to Luxord didn't know where. Not particularly caring, the Gambler sat there, staring at the seat across from him. He didn't know how to describe it, but he didn't fell empty on the inside. He felt more of a lightness inside him, Larxene's presence increasing the feeling. He didn't show it, but every time he spoke to her, he had to fight back a stutter. This whole thing was so new to him, so new in fact that the only way he figured to deal with it was to ignore it completely. That is, until someone brought it up.

"Luxord." Snapping out of his trance, he looked up to see Marluxia at the end of the table, his face blank.

"Yes?"

"Were you flirting with Larxene?" Luxord shrugged, not enjoying the sudden encounter. Marluxia frowned at his answer, stepping closer.

"Don't. She's mine." Recognizing the threat, Luxord stood up, his eye level a little less than the Assassin's.

"She isn't yours, Number XI. I have a chance to get with her, whether you like it or not." Marluxia laughed, a smirk planted on his face.

"On the contrary Number X, she seems to be most interested in me. So if I were you, I'd back off and turn gay or something."

"Oh, you mean like you for instance?" Marluxia opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Larxene stepping in between them, a drink in hand.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Marluxia smiled, reaching out to play with her hair. Luxord barred his teeth, watching as Larxene blushed from the action.

"Nothing, just about how beautiful you are."

"Unhand her XI." Marluxia glared at his Superior.

"Bite me." In a matter of seconds, Luxord lunged at him, his fist connecting with Marluxia's eye. Larxene quickly jumped out of the way, watching as her Superior's prepared to duke it out.

"Guys, come on now. This isn't something you should fight for. There's plenty of me to go around." There was a pause. "...not in that way but you know what I mean, right? Guys?" She was ignored, Marluxia regaining his footing and attacking the Gambler. He dodged his fist, counterattacking with a kick to his side. Marluxia fell to the ground, his hand on his wounded side. Recovering quickly, he managed to avoid another flying fist and attacked with his own, knocking Luxord down on the floor with him. Marluxia quickly stepped forward to attack the fallen Nobody, but Luxord kicked out is foot, tripping him. Quickly he got up, straddling the pink haired man. Grabbing a fistful of pink hair, he lifted Marluxia's head, repeatedly smashing it against the floor. After a few good ones, Marluxia shifted his body weight, dumping his Superior beside him, repeating his actions, but this time grabbing for his neck. Tightening his grip, the Assassin watched as Luxord's breathing was shortened, his face becoming the lightest shade of blue. Before he could go further however, Marluxia was suddenly pulled off of the Nobody by a pair of strong arms.

"Number XI! Get a hold of yourself!" he heard Lexaeus say by his ear. Freed from the man's grasp, Luxord made for him, but was too stopped by a pair of muscular arms.

"Luxord, stop this right now!" Xaldin said, holding the smaller Nobody around the waist. Before any further damage was done, the two beaten Nobody's were dragged off, making futile attempts to break free from their restraints.

"Unhand me now!" Luxord screamed, his fingernails digging into the Wind Lancer's arms.

"Put me down!" Marluxia demanded, kicking furiously as the Silent Hero lifted him off the ground, carrying him in between his waist and the crook of his arm. In the mist of this all, Larxene stood there quietly, her drink in her hand. Taking a sip of her drink, she sighed.

"Men are so complicated sometimes."

**So...yeah...this is my gift to you all. An 11 ½ page chapter with angst, drama, love and possibly jealous Nobody's. I mean it's not everyday you get to see two Nobody's duke it out, right? Well, I thought it was interesting. Anyway, I think I made Larxene a little out of character. I think I made her too passive. Oh well, better luck next time I suppose. Anyway, please review!!! I spent way too much time on this one and my bloody fingers need love. Oh, there's also a lack of the baby in this chapter, if you haven't actually noticed. I plan to make up for that in the next few, if not the rest of the chapters in this story, so don't yell at me just yet. Not that any of you have. Though, I thank a reviewer of mine for pointing it out. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have caught it myself.  
**


	9. Panic Attack

**Wikipedia helped me on this chapter -is a dork-**

**CH 9: Panic Attack**

"...fighting over feelings that do not exist in our minds or bodies...you're lucky it wasn't about something I actually care about...so I shall dismiss you both. No punishment for now, unless I change my mind. But if I EVER hear of you two beating each other to a pulp again, there WILL be immediate action. Understood?" Marluxia and Luxord bowed in unison, both standing in front of a very irritated Xemnas. It was many hours after the fighting incident, Xemnas only bothering to address the problem until then.

"Very well...now go eat breakfast." The two in question nodded, then left through the double doors, not failing to give each other a quick shove before leaving in separate directions. Xemnas sighed heavily, wrapping one arm around his stomach, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other.

"Sometimes I ask myself why I'm the leader of the incompetent..." he mumbled. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling a migraine coming.

Luxord, on the other hand, was feeling rather triumphant, an almost smug grin on his face as he left for his room. That grin almost hid the bruised eye, swollen lip and bite marks on his neck; not to be confused with hickey's. Were he more subconscious of his appearance, he would had used a portal. But failed attempts at creating such portals were quickly abandoned, leaving him to question the Freeshooter's explanation. He didn't feel sick, or under the weather. Nor did he feel low on stamina, or endurance. Still, he found a reason to shrug it off.

_Well, a little exercise won't hurt._

Turning a corner, he had arrived in his hallway. Keeping his pace steady, he passed by the rooms of Number VII, VIII and IX. The rooms were set up by ranks, each dead end hallway having 4 rooms to occupy the space. Some rooms were lucky enough to have their own bathrooms, like his own. Those who didn't were forced to share a unisex one situated on one of the middle floors. The only problem was, this was the only bathroom open to everyone in the entire castle. So early day tensions were inevitable, none of which involved Luxord.

He reached his room, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. Activating the lock, he set his sight on the lone crib that stood across the room from him. He smiled, the scene more than comforting. Because he hadn't been able to spend time with the child, he felt a new emptiness inside him. He felt alone, even with all the excitement that happened prior to this moment. Even when he had time to spend with Larxene he didn't feel, for lack of a better word, whole. But as he made a beeline for the crib, his conscious began to clear. He was feeling much more content. Reaching the desired spot, he placed his hands on the edge of the crib, grasping it slightly. He looked inside it, finding the baby staring right back up at him. His smile grew wider, his expression softening.

"Hey" he said softly, giving the child a small wave. It smiled back at him, its demeanor completely calm. "I missed you, you know...I was starting to feel lonely without you so I came by to visit..." he reached inside the crib, his hand gently caressing the child's puffy cheek. The baby cooed, nuzzling its face into Luxord's warm palm. He then placed his other hand inside the crib, wrapping it around the back of the baby's head. His other hand rested on the baby's bum, lifting the child back into his arms. He rocked it a few times, listening to it giggle from the sudden attention. He smiled back, then cleared his throat.

"So, where you sleeping this whole time I was gone? Or were you honestly thinking about my location?" He stopped rocking it and chose to sit down on his bed. "I mean, I haven't seen you in a very long time, maybe for a couple of seconds in between but...that's it. You don't know what I've been doing, or what I've been hearing..." He sighed, the baby simply smiling up at him. He sat still as the child suddenly reached up at him, it's tiny fingers grazing his soul patch. Shifting his position, he gingerly placed the baby on the bed, facing the ceiling. It turned it's head to the side, watching Luxord lay beside it on his side. He lay his head on his right arm, his left one laying across his hip. Bending his legs a little, he was in a partial fetal position, his eyes never leaving the baby's. They stayed silent for a few minutes, before Luxord was forced to break the silence.

"The things that I've been hearing...are from that...girl..." he paused, hoping some of his information would at least semi process into the baby's mind. Giving him no sign that it understood, let alone was listening, he continued. "I guess it started again, when I was under sedation...of course, because of my state, I couldn't respond to her...so all I could do was listen. Do you know what she said?" It was left an unanswered question, just like always. He sighed heavily, knowing he'd have to get used to one sided conversations.

"She told me she loved me...very, very much. She told me we held a strong connection...a much stronger one than the one she held with her mother. She told me we used to sit outside every afternoon, just so we could see the sun set. She said she loved to watch the sunset in all it's beauty. All of those colors that mixed into the sky...it made her happy. She said we took many walks together and sometimes we'd go to the oceanside. She liked to play in the water and I would always build tiny sand castles with her, just so I could see her smile. She said we spent so much time together and she said I made a promise to her..." he trailed off, his throat tightening. The baby looked at him, curiosity in it's large, blue eyes. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"...she said I promised her that...no matter what happened, no matter where we were...I would always protect her..." he laughed lightly. "It's hard to believe her though...because I don't even remember who she was...the only one I'm protecting is you...all I'm protecting, is a child that can't even speak yet." He turned on his back, breaking eye contact with the baby. His legs dangled off the edge of the bed, kicking them lightly. He stayed silent, lost in thought.

_Mayra...how am I supposed to protect you...like this?_

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"Don't talk to me."

"But Xigbar, this is important."

"I don't care. I'm tired and I have a hangover."

"Xigbar, please, I really need to talk to you about this." Growling, Xigbar turned to face the couch, grabbing a pillow and placing it on his head. Luxord stood at the open end of the couch, staring at his Superior's curled back. He knew he shouldn't have been pestering Xigbar like this, especially when he was only partially sober, but the subject at hand couldn't wait. Making no move to leave, Luxord stood and waited patiently for the other man to respond to him.

"Xigbar."

"..."

"Xigbar, please don't ignore me..." The Freeshooter shifted a little, but refrained from speaking. Growing slightly impatient, Luxord put a hand on the other Nobody, shaking him slightly.

"Xigbar..."

"What?" came a gruff, partially muffled reply. Satisfied with his progress, Luxord removed his hand, dropping it to his side.

"I need you to convince the Superior to not send me to Castle Oblivion." Xigbar sat up from this, looking at the Gambler questionably.

"Why do I need to do that? He already said he wasn't going to send you because that asshole ripped you open." Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but because of the events from the celebration, he might change his mind. You're the only one he'll actually listen to if you have an opinion."

"Mmm...Why do you think he'd change his mind?"

"Because a wounded man cannot cause the damage that I have towards Number XI. I was also the one who started the physical dispute and Marluxia can use that in his defense."

"He provoked you though, didn't he?"

"But that does not excuse me from starting the fight. I'm Marluxia's Superior after all. It would be a different story if Marluxia was the one to throw the first punch; he would be severely punished for attacking me without a proper cause. But I would and could be punished in that degree as well."

"And Xemnas would punish you by...?"

"Sending me to Castle Oblivion." Xigbar let out a short, loud laugh, startling Luxord. He then laid back down on the couch, his fingers laced together on his stomach. He looked up at Luxord, watching the platinum blonde man through a slightly droopy eye.

"You make it sound like going there is the worst anyone could do to you. How can you know if it's actually going to be bad? It might turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"What about Sora?"

"What about him?"

"What if he finds Castle Oblivion? What if he's too strong for us?"

"Don't be stupid. Sora's a weak bastard who-"

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Roxas." The two turned, coming face to face with Axel. Beside him stood a much shorter boy, his light blue eyes casted down to the floor. Sitting back up, Xigbar looked over the small Nobody before giving him a small wave.

"'Sup. I'm Xigbar, Number II in the Organization." The boy didn't respond, nor move. Xigbar raised an eyebrow, a frown appearing on his scarred face.

"Hey" he said a little more loudly. "You should show more respect towards your Superiors. Don't want to get exiled, do you?" Axel then stepped in between the two, blocking Xigbar's view of Roxas.

"Hey man, chill. He's just scared, that's all. I mean, when was the last time someone ever saw your eye patch as friendly?" Xigbar shrugged, turning away from the Flurry.

"I don't know and I don't care. People shouldn't judge by appearance anyways. It's what's on the inside that counts."

"What, did Demyx tell you that?" Axel said teasingly. Xigbar glared at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"And what if he did? The kid is smarter than he lets on you know." Axel waved his hand, brushing off Xigbar's reply before turning his attention to Luxord. Stepping to the side, he pointed towards Roxas.

"Well?" he said. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to Roxas?" Nodding, Luxord approached Roxas, stopping a few feet away. Bending his arm behind his back, he bowed, his other arm curled slightly in front of him.

"Greetings, I am Luxord, Number X in the Organization. It's a pleasure to meet you...Roxas." Straitening up, he waited for a response. After a few long seconds, Roxas had finally looked up, his eyes piercing into Luxord's. The Gambler was taken aback, not from the gesture, but from the intensity behind the boy's blue eyes. He didn't even realize Roxas had extended his hand until the Nobody spoke in a soft tone.

"It's nice to meet you too, Luxord." Luxord grasped the boy's smaller hand in his larger one, hesitating a bit before finally shaking it in greeting. When the two let go, Axel watched in satisfaction. Xigbar watched in complete betrayal.

"Why does he get a handshake?!" he said, annoyance in his tone. Luxord laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe my demeanor isn't as threatening as yours...?" Taking offense to this, Xigbar shakily stood up, his feet not staying in one place for more than 2 seconds.

"Then I guess I'll take my leave. Good day, assholes." Turning, the Freeshooter attempted to relocate him on the other side of the room. During the short journey, he managed to stumble a couple of times, run into a few other hungover Nobodies, bump into a few corners of furniture and finally thoroughly ram himself into a wall before plopping his abused body onto the floor. Turning his back to the rest of the room, he faced the wall corner, his arms folded across his chest in distress.

"Well I guess we'll be leaving too. Roxas still hasn't met the basement dwellers yet." Luxord sighed, redirecting his attention from the Freeshooter, to Axel and Roxas. Giving the pair a small wave, he watched them disappear in a portal, the darkness making him a little more than uneasy. He mentally agreed with himself that suddenly forgetting how to make such portals wasn't so bad after all. Dropping his shoulders a bit, he turned to sit on the now vacant couch, the fabric smelling slightly of alcohol. Despite the smell, he laid back into the couch, letting out a loud, tired sigh. Taking one last look around him, his eyes began to close, plunging his vision into literal darkness.

"Hi. It's Luxord, right?"

"What?" He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the white walls. Beside him sat the new boy, his characteristics more relaxed and open. Shifting his position, Luxord sat up strait and slowly rubbed his eyes.

"Is your name Luxord?" the boy asked again.

"No...I'm mean, yes." The boy nodded in understanding.

"If my memory hasn't failed me, your name should be Roxas, correct?"

"Yes." After the quick recap of names, Luxord changed the subject.

"You're back rather quickly, aren't you?"

"It's been 20 minutes...unless in this world, you consider that to be quick." Luxord blinked. He didn't even realize it had been that long. He sighed, recognizing the irony that had hit him.

"This world does not have a time zone. The only thing that comes close to time is myself." Roxas' head tilted to the side in confusion.

"But...what does gambling have to do with time?" Luxord smiled, getting up from the couch. He then began to walk towards an exit.

"Well, you see Dear Roxas" he started, gesturing for the boy to follow him. Roxas complied, letting himself be led through the hallway. "Gambling has everything to do with timing. There are two types: Physical and Mental. A game that would require physical timing would be, for example, Roulette. The croupier will take the wheel and spin it, then you would-"

"The croupier?"

"That would be the dealer for the non Englishman."

"Oh...and then?"

"Then you would take this tiny little ball and spin it on the circumference of the wheel, in the opposite direction. This would be where your timing comes in: if you throw the ball to hard, you lessen your chances of getting a number that has a bet. If you throw it too softly, the same could happen, caused from a premature rest. You have to throw the ball at the right speed and at the right moment, to land in a good number." Roxas nodded, not quite understanding the concept of the game, but understanding the main explanation. Stopping in front of his door, Luxord opened it, ushering Roxas inside. Taking the invitation, the smaller Nobody took a quick look at his surroundings, then chose to sit on the white love seat. Taking the moment of silence, Luxord walked casually by the bay's crib, looking inside it: the baby was asleep. But something was different this time. Stopping completely, he peered closer, examining the child. The baby was asleep, but it fidgeted, almost like it was distressed about something. It's breathing was slightly ragged and it's hands would reach up for its face every once in a while. He reached for it, his fear building inside him.

"What about the other thing?" Roxas asked. Snapping out of his concern, Luxord quickly withdrew his hand. He then turned to face Roxas once more, a smile forced onto his face.

"Oh yes, mental timing..." he said, keeping the fake grin. "Most games require mental timing. Texas Hold 'Em is one of them. Inside your head you have to decide whether or not to fold, to bet and whatnot. You have to decide what move to make, but most importantly, when. Should you fold a potentially dangerous pair, or should you bet minimum? Should you intimidate, or should you show your true colors? It's all up to the person in question. However, should you be that person, the only question you should be asking yourself is: when should I make my move? Should you time your moves just right, you can claim a victory." Roxas nodded again, thinking too himself. All the while, Luxord kept glancing back at the baby, constantly shifting his weight from one foot to the other and wringing his hands together behind his back. Concern getting the better of him, he set to getting himself alone as quickly as possible.

"Well, Roxas, I'm sorry to cut this conversation short but I must tend to some personal issues so if you don't mind..." Roxas looked up at him, then smiled.

"Oh, ok. Well it was nice talking to you Luxord." He stood up and began walking towards the door. "We should talk again sometime, ok?"

"Of course." Shutting the door behind him, Roxas left Luxord alone. Quickly, Luxord stepped forward, locked the door, then partially ran back to the baby's crib, looking inside. Reaching inside, he lightly patted the baby's cheek.

"Hey, wake up." he said softly. He sighed in relief when the baby opened it's eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked, lifting it into his arms. As a response, it began to fidget like it had done previously. Panicking, Luxord began to rock the child. "Please, you have to tell me what's wrong...are, are you hot?" Removing his glove with his teeth, he placed his palm on the baby's head. To his horror, the baby's forehead was hotter than normal. Mentally cursing, he placed the child on his bed, then headed into the bathroom. Taking a small towel from a rack, he drenched it in cold water. Wringing it of the excess, he folded it up and brought it back to the whimpering child. Softly, he placed the damp towel on the baby's forehead. It made the baby calm down some, but it's hoarse whimpering still scared Luxord.

_Why is it making those noises?! Is it in pain?! Is something hurting it?!_

Trying to keep calm, he began to check the baby's body for any physical damage. He bent every limb to make sure it went the right way, checked the red eyes for any lodged object and skimmed the surface of the skin for any type of wound. But everything seemed in order, causing Luxord to panic even more. He knew there was something wrong with the baby and if the source was not obvious, he'd have to call for the assistance of a more knowledgeable Nobody. Trying to ignore his second thoughts, Luxord ordered a messenger to be carried out.

_Well, at least I can still do something useful._

As the messenger pended a response, Luxord couldn't sit still and began pacing the room. He bit his lip in anxiety, his pace quickening. Normally, Luxord would be patient and under control. But this was something that he couldn't waste any patience on. Finally, after 5 agonizing seconds, a portal opened and Vexen stepped through.

"You rang?" he said casually, bowing towards the frantic Gambler. Nodding quickly, Luxord pointed towards the baby.

"I don't know what's wrong. You have to help me, please." Nodding, Vexen approached the child, hunching over to get a closer look. Taking out a small notepad and pen, he began to write. Impatiently, Luxord peered over the Older Nobody's shoulder, watching for anything.

"Luxord, I would appreciate it if you didn't look over my shoulder like that. It's very distracting."

"Oh, sorry." Embarrassed, Luxord sinked back against the wall, wringing his hands together nervously. After a few minutes, Vexen finally straitened up, looking over his notes. Luxord approached him almost immediately.

"Well? Is it ok?" he asked.

"If ok you mean by, is it healthy? Then no. If ok you mean by, will it live? Then yes." This didn't make Luxord feel any better.

"So what's wrong with it then?! How can I fix it?!"

"Well according to my notes..." The scientist said, looking through said notes. "...it seems that the child has caught what seems to be the common cold." Closing the notepad, he put it back in his pocket. "One way to cure it is to let it have plenty of rest, take lots of liquids and take some medication." Luxord grimaced at the latter, but nodded anyway.

"I'll send over the medication later on" Vexen continued. "But for now, keep it in bed, give it liquids and it should be fine."With that, Vexen left the two alone. Luxord sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down.

_Vexen said it's ok...he said everything will be fine...no one will die, no one will suffer...it's just a common cold. That's all. Nothing more._

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he plopped himself on the bed, falling backwards onto the soft cushions. He turned his head to the side, watching the slightly shivering form of the baby next to him. He frowned.

_Babies...are not fun._

**Yeah...sorry about that long wait. I had probably the most annoying writers block ever. I couldn't make what I wanted to happen, happen, so I was like "Crap, I can't just cut to that scene! Then it wouldn't make sense!" The filler was the conversation between Luxord and Roxas. In case you wanted to know. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but now is your chance to review and tell me how much you hate me for making you wait for so long 8D**

** P.S. I hate this chapter. Not, what it's about. Just...the way I wrote it. Jebus, it's disgusting.  
**


	10. Defiance

**I'm probably over analyzing this but...is it just me, or is Luxord the only one that actually hits the ground when he gets hit from a combo? Everyone else like, either flips back onto their feet, don't exactly fall at all, or they just spasm for a couple of seconds before attacking you again. Luxord, on the other hand, actually makes contact with the ground AND BOUNCES on top of that. o.O Ok, I'll shut up now.**

**Oh, and one more thing: I used an actual quote from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories in this chapter. The first person to get it will win something. I don't know what it is yet, but don't let that deter you! Now mush! -whip crack-**

**By the way, here's the definition of "bastard" in case any of you were curious as to what way I used it in, so don't hurt me: N. Something that is of irregular, inferior, or dubious origin. **

**CH 10: Defiance**

Luxord stood next to the baby's crib, syringe in hand. Vexen had given him that syringe moments before, instructing him to inject the child with the substance it contained. Now all Luxord had to do was muster up the courage to administer the medication. That was going to be a difficult task.

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"For the one hundredth time, YES, I am certain it'll work."

"Positive?"

"If it didn't, I wouldn't use it now would I?"

"No...but-"

"Luxord! That medication is the same exact medication I use on all Nobodies in this castle. I know it's hard to believe but they're all still alive and kicking. How can you be more sure than that?!"

"Well what if it's not the right kind?" Vexen's eyebrow began to twitch, his thin patience having snapped long ago. He knew in this state, Luxord wouldn't let him win the battle, so he had to think of another way to get him to use what was given. Taking in a deep breath, he tried again.

"Luxord?" He asked, fighting to keep his voice at a low volume. Luxord blinked, clinging to the syringe near his chest.

"Yes, Vexen?"

"Would you like it if I..."

"No! What if you hurt it?!"

"I won't."

"How can I trust you with that?"

"Luxord, if I had a heart, I'd cross it right now in an oath to never harm that child."

"Would you do that before or after you stab it with an unnecessarily long needle?"

Growling viciously, Vexen brought up his hands in a choking motion towards Luxord. Ignoring his Superior, Luxord turned to watch the child once more, his hands slightly shaking. He sighed, using all of his willpower to bring the needle near the baby, it's eyes horrified at the object.

_It's just a little prick...with an extremely large needle...this shouldn't hurt one bit..._

Taking his left hand, he grasped the baby's forearm lightly, pinning it against the bottom of the crib. Not like it's current position, the baby began to struggle, it's whimpering getting louder. Bringing the syringe centimeters away from the pudgy skin, Luxord hesitated.

"Vexen?"

"What?"

"...I can't move:"

"Then let me do it." From behind him, Vexen grabbed Luxord's hand and forced the syringe down, piercing the baby's flesh. It opened its mouth to let out a shrill cry as he drained the syringe, pulling it out in a matter of seconds. Frantically, Luxord shoved the older Nobody back.

"I didn't say hurt it you dumbass!" Regaining his composure, Vexen watched as Luxord cradled the crying baby in his arms. He huffed, brushing off his sleeves.

"One cannot avoid pain when they're body contains a central nervous system. It should be a given. Though, I'm not so sure about yourself..." He sighed after receiving a death glare, choosing to saunter around the room to avoid being cornered. The two had made a silent peace treaty, creating an alliance with one another during times of need. Though, unfortunately for Vexen, that contract didn't include an actual friendship guarantee. So tension was to be expected, especially when Luxord seemed to be in the middle of what could only be described as "teen angst". Pushing the thoughts aside, Vexen stopped to examine a small Nobody figurine that stood on the bedside table.

"Intriguing..." he mumbled to himself, his thin, slender finger grazing over the tiny Gambler Nobody replica. Luxord rolled his eyes, the baby finally silent once more. Stepping closer to the scientist, he put on a frown.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, his eyes on the other man's arched back.

"Research." Vexen stated simply, his attention glued to the small figurine. Taking out a familiar notepad and pen, he flipped to a blank page and began to write down notes, puzzling Luxord.

"On?" he asked again, hoping to get more out of the absorbed Nobody.

"You." Finishing a sentence, he straitened up and turned to the Gambler, his features relaxed and somewhat cunning. "You have that child in your arms..." he continued, pointing to the disturbed child with his pen. "...and I want to know why you still have it around. Where did it come from? Why are you connecting with that child when you don't even know its name? Why you? These are questions I must answer and by examining your environment and behavior patterns, I can find just that." Luxord backed away ever so slightly, hugging the baby closer to him.

"And...how long do you plan on doing this...research?" Vexen smiled.

"Until I find the answer." Luxord turned his back to him, proceeding to place the child back in its crib. As the baby got comfortable, he looked into its face, his hands resting on the crib.

"If this means seeing you more often than I am comfortable with, then I guess I'll just-"

_You're wasting your time_

Vexen peered at the silent Nobody, the sentence unfinished. "You'll just...?" he said, trying to coax Luxord to speak again. Instead, Luxord was fixed on the voice that had taunted him this entire time.

_You were doomed from the start. I wanted to tell you it was enough; I wanted to tell you to stop. But you perused them and now you're this...this thing that isn't even nothing. You're less than that and I regret ever considering myself your daughter. You slime of a man. I hope I don't ever see your face again, Dul-_

"Luxord!"

"What?!" he snapped back, his hands gripping the crib tightly. He sighed, not wanting to destroy the almost solid terms he was on with Vexen. So he tried again. "Yes, Vexen?" he said more calmly, forcing himself to loosen his grip on the crib. Vexen approached him, notepad in hand.

"Why did you stop?" he asked cautiously. Luxord stood silent for a second, then shrugged casually.

"I thought I heard something, that's all." He smiled to get his point across. But Vexen wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"What do you think you heard?" he asked again, eying the Gambler. "It must have been something rather impacting, seeing as you didn't answer me when I was calling your name for 10 seconds. Did you space out or...?"

"Yeah, I spaced out." Luxord said quickly, wanting the interrogation to end. There were many reasons why he never liked being interrogated. One of them was because he absolutely loathed being the center of attention. Sure, he liked the praise he got when winning at a bet and whatnot; but the very idea of controlling others with his every word was downright nerve racking. That type of power literally screamed "I'm the center of your attention." He visibly shivered at the thought, relieved that he wasn't the leader of anything.

"Clearly..." Vexen mumbled, writing down something in his notepad. Luxord rolled his eyes, a frown on his face.

"Are you done yet? I'm really tired and I need some rest." Vexen took offense to the sudden demand. To show for it, he stood his ground, glaring at the other.

"Are you ordering me around?" he said in disbelief.

"And what if I am?" Luxord shot back. Vexen then approached him, close enough to force him to look down to keep eye contact with Luxord. He smirked inwardly at the advantage.

"No neophyte will order me around" he said in a low, venomous tone. "I am Number IV, you are only Number X. You have only one job to do for me and your other superiors. Understand?" Luxord folded his arms across his chest, a cocky smirk on his face.

"No, I don't. Maybe you could spell it out for me." Vexen huffed, his expression forming into a loathing sneer. He bent down, his forehead knocking lightly against Luxord's.

"Don't try to act like you're better than us." he said curtly, his long hair spilling on either of the Gambler's shoulders. "You disgusting neophyte." Luxord pushed his forehead against Vexen's, stretching upwards until he was on his tip toes. The smirk on his face grew wider, making Vexen slightly uneasy. In a barley audible whisper, Luxord made his remark.

"I'm not acting; I know I'm better than you." Vexen pulled back, unable to comprehend how Luxord had the courage to speak to him that way. Unable to conjure a retort, he simply backed away from the triumphant Nobody before escorting himself through a portal. Luxord kept his position, letting himself drop to his feet. After a few moments, his anxiety went on overdrive.

"Holy crap, did I just talk back to one of my Superiors?!" he said frantically, pacing madly around the room. "What the hell am I on?! You'd have to be stupid to try and upstage a bloody Superior!!" he gave an exasperated sigh, his hands clinging to his hair in panic. "Vexen; It had to be Vexen of all people!!" He turned quickly, his wide eyes searching for an unknown object. "Do you know what that man could do to me?!" he asked no one in particular, his arms waving in nervous gestures. "I'll tell you what he could do to me: he could spill the bloody beans, that's what!! He'll tell Xemnas of that bastard child and then there will go my head!" He slumped down on his bed, depressing moans escaping from his mouth.

"That's not even the whole story." he continued, his eyes on the occupied crib. "Mayra...had barged in on my thoughts. My inner consciousness is now her alternate way of picking at my soul. I can't even think to myself anymore because I know she'll be listening." he paused, listening to the baby's small, ragged breathing. He grew slightly bitter at the sound, it being less than pleasing. "She hates me, you know." he said flatly, his previous reign of emotion stripped from his tone. "She hates me..." He clenched his fists, falling silent once more. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of him, out stepping a more centered Xigbar. Quietly, he held out a plate of food towards the Gambler, a glass in the other hand.

"You didn't come down for breakfast" he said simply. "So I thought I'd get some for you before Axel and Demyx ate the leftovers." Luxord didn't look up at the Freeshooter, partially from spent energy; partially from severe depression.

"I'm not hungry." he muttered.

"It's pancakes, hash browns and scrambled eggs, man." Xigbar explained, egging Luxord to take the plate. "I even got you some O.J." he slightly shook the drink indicated, but Luxord didn't make any move to take the meal. Xigbar sighed, dropping his shoulders a bit. "What's up with you?" he asked finally, letting go of the food and letting it suspend in midair in between the two Nobody's. Luxord looked up at him with a blank expression. Folding his arms across his chest, Xigbar explained.

"You've been acting so strange lately. You've lost your appetite, blow up in people's faces then apologize right after. You flipped out after Freeze Tag and I heard you attacked Marluxia for something he said to you about Larxene. You're like the walking PMS that's lacked in this castle. Are you like, sick or something? Did Vexen do something to you to make you act this way? What is it man? I want to know." Luxord stared into his yellow eye for a few seconds before dropping head down again. Hid eyes became glued to the floor, ensuring he wasn't going to look away again.

"It's a long story. Something even you wouldn't believe." he said quietly. Xigbar winced, something close to sadness coming from Luxord's voice. Solemnly, he scratched the back of his head, his eyes wandering over the short blonde bristles that covered the back of the Gambler's neck. There was a moment of silence between them, Xigbar finding it more than uncomfortable. Have enough of it at some point, he decided to continue the failing conversation.

"I may not believe it, but it's not like I don't want to hear it; so tell me. That," He said, taking a few steps closer towards the depressed Nobody. "is an order." Luxord looked back up at him again, hesitating to speak. He knew he had to tell Xigbar something, but was it to be the truth; he didn't know. He took a shaky breath, breathing out slowly.

"Have you..." he started out, enunciating his words purposefully to give himself some times to think. "...felt like, you had more in you than you...were told you had?" Xigbar looked up in thought, considering an answer to Luxord's words. However, he came up short.

"No, because I cannot feel. If I felt like I had something inside me, I wouldn't be in this Organization." Luxord's expression regained some life at the response.

"Where would you be then?" he asked, human curiosity setting in his system. Xigbar shrugged, taking a small sip from the Orange Juice.

"I'd be home. I wouldn't be with all these losers who feel the need to hoard in each other's company, just because they all think they cannot feel. Save for you, of course. I mean, we're best friends, yeah?"

"Of course. But, friendship is a type of love for another person."

"And?" Positioning himself in another zero gravity Indian style seating, the Freeshooter took the plate in front of him, and began to absently devour the food.

"Since you are currently a part of this Organization, you cannot feel any emotion. Love, is one of these said emotions, so the whole friendship deal is just an illusion to you. We're not friends and we will never be friends until we regain our lost hearts back." Putting down his thoroughly used fork and knife, Xigbar couldn't help but look as though he had been stabbed in the back a few million times with his own sniper gun. Luxord raised an eyebrow at his Superior's attempt at hurt and betrayal.

"But Luxord..." he whimpered, his hand on his chest. "You can't just throw it away like that. We've watched each other's backs, provided company when one of us were lonely, I even kissed you because you wanted to know if you were gay or not and no one else would help you out...doesn't that mean anything to you?" Rolling his eyes at the last comment, Luxord stood up to level out their eyes.

"I didn't want you to kiss me Xigbar; you were drunk and you tried to fornicate me against my will."

"You know you wanted it, Luxord." he said, a sly smirk playing on his lips. Shivering from the distasteful image, Luxord walked past the suspended Nobody and went through the door, shutting it behind him. A few seconds later, Xigbar managed to warp a few feet behind him, silently falling into step.

"Where are you going?" he asked, walking faster to catch up to the swift Gambler.

"I noticed you ate my food, so I was going to get some more. Or wait until lunch time." Xigbar nodded sheepishly suddenly realizing his stomach was full. The two fell silent again, Luxord not bothering to check if Xigbar was still following. He knew that man would follow him anywhere when an unanswered question still remained. He didn't plan on answering that question anytime soon, so he figured Xigbar was to follow him for a long time. The only reason he turned back to look was because something small and vicious had struck the back of his head. Startled, he stopped, a sudden small pain cursing his head. Bringing up a hand, he massaged the area.

"Xigbar!" he said angrily, turning to see his Superior standing there with a grin on his face. "What the hell was that for?!" Putting up his hands defensively, Xigbar's grin grew ever so slightly.

"Dude, that totally wasn't me, it was that thing over there." He pointed behind himself with his thumb, Luxord's eyes following. A few feet away, a Gambler Nobody stood idle by, Organization cards shuffling in one of it's sleeves. Blinking, Luxord looked down at the ground around him. Sure enough, a small card lay at his feet, one of the corners bent from having been thrown at his head. Picking it up, he held it out in front of him.

"Well?" he asked, approaching the lavender and white Gambler. "Care to explain yourself?" Xigbar stood by, laughing slightly.

"Will you stop that?!" Luxord said angrily, shooting a death glare at his amused Superior. Xigbar opened his mouth to answer, when a second card hit Luxord's left ear. Wincing, turned his attention back to the abusing Nobody.

"_Traitor."_

The other two blinked, not quite understanding the meaning behind the single word. Then, without warning, it switched to attack mode, flinging more cards at the bewildered Luxord. He quickly dodged the weapons, pulling out his own deck of battle cards; however, it was only to pose a threat. Luxord wasn't planning on attacking the seemingly rogue Nobody until he got a decent explanation.

"Why are you attacking me?" he demanded, pulling out a few cards from his deck and fanning them in front of his face.

"_The one who's heart is pure, must be eliminated."_

"What the hell is it talking about?" Xigbar asked, keeping his distance away from the two beings. Luxord ignored him, occupying himself with the attacks being sent his way. The lesser Nobody stepped forward, summoning a large die, homing it on Luxord. Cursing to himself, he began moving around, the large die following him. Before he even knew what was happening, a second die was following him. He looked up, finding now two Gambler Nobodies bent on attacking him. He growled, knowing he'd have to attack out of defense if they didn't stop soon. After a few seconds, the two homing dice disappeared, giving him a chance to catch his breath. That moment was short lived however, when one Nobody forced him into a game, four giant cards appearing behind it; the single "X" card circulating among the other 3 "O" cards in a clockwise direction. Catching him by surprise, Luxord didn't have time to think and waved his arm, choosing and "O" card, instead of the winning "X".

"DAMNIT!" he yelled, as black smoke rose up from beneath his feet, enveloping him. Xigbar watched in half horror, half amusement, as his comrade was transformed into a small die. He bounced around, trying to hit the Gambler Nobodies, but missed, he himself getting hit more than once by thrown cards. Running out of stamina, he began to slow down, and was forced in between the Gamblers, both of them ready to strike the last blow that would most likely cause him to pass out. Sensing the danger, Xigbar summoned one of his gun arrows and shot at the two, disintegrating them with one arrow each. Almost instantly, Luxord had transformed back to his own form, sitting on the ground with his hand to his head. Xigbar approached him, crouching down next to him.

"You ok?" he asked, false concern in his voice. Luxord sighed, but nodded.

"What was that?"

"Rogue Nobodies, perhaps" he lied, knowing fully well why they attacked him; he wasn't a Nobody anymore. He was slowly becoming something else.

"**Greetings, Organization Members." **interrupted Xemnas' voice over the intercom. **"Please report to the Meeting Hall: It concerns Castle Oblivion. That is all."**

"Well I guess today's the big day then, huh?" Xigbar commented, helping his fallen friend up. Luxord nodded, waiting for him to open a portal. When a portal was opened, Luxord couldn't help but be taken aback by the darkness leaking out. It was almost intoxicating.

"You know..." Xigbar said quietly. "You really should learn how to play your own games."

"Shut up." Luxord growled, a read tint covering his cheeks. Stepping into the darkness, he tried his best to ignore the loud laughter coming from his highly amused Superior. It wasn't that easy.

**Yay! More chapters! Sorry about the long wait though...I was gonna update on my birthday (Aug 10) but I was way too tired to continue. -is stupid- Anyway, in case any of you were wondering, I'm 17 now! Yay, I'm such an old fart! XD But from this point on, I'll try to update quicker. We've almost reached the end!! o.O LOL Just kidding...or am I? -sneaking ninja-**


	11. Say Goodbye

**The second sentence is totally sarcasm.**

**I don't know if any of you have read the Chain of Memories manga, but in one panel, the basement dwellers are sitting in like, a faculty type room with a TV and a couch and everything. Even little plants!! They're so lucky, but yeah, that's where my reference is from. **

**CH 11: Say Goodbye**

"Greetings" Xemnas drawled out slowly. Smiling at all who acknowledged him, he cleared his throat to start off his well prepared and professionally inspiring speech.

"As you all should know by now, we have acquired new territory: Castle Oblivion. According to research I had Number IV and VI conduct, it has been determined that our Keybearer will arrive there in the next few cycles. Now, to get to the point of this meeting, I would like to inform you all that I will send 6 of you to occupy Castle Oblivion. One of those 6 will be the Lord of Castle Oblivion." Xemnas finished his speech, listening to the half groans, half enthusiastic noises that echoed in the circular room. Luxord contributed to the groans, his head resting lazily on his fist, elbow propped up on the chair arm. He was already feeling awkward enough, seeing as moments before he was forced to asked Xigbar to teleport him to his chair. Now he had to sit and possibly contribute to a debate that involved those that would occupy Castle Oblivion. That was to be expected from Xemnas, though; his original plans never came into play, save for completing Kingdom Hearts. The rest of his agenda was always to be butchered and rearranged by the other members, simply because some didn't like them, or they were too lazy to do things for themselves. Luxord didn't really mind the plans that came out in the end because it was rare that he was ever involved in them. He considered himself to be more of a side Nobody, one that would only be useful in dire situations.

What he did mind, was the fact that he was always asked about his opinion. As far as he was concerned, his opinion never mattered. It was his highly developed vocabulary that seemed to be most wanted in a conversation that involved Axel and Demyx. Mostly Demyx. But that was something he didn't like going into: Demyx, in the words of Xigbar, was much smarter than he let on. How much smarter, Luxord was not sure yet, but he knew something was ticking underneath that wild, dirty blonde mohawk.

"...and so I have decided to send the following members: III, V, VI, XII, IX and IV." As soon as the words left his mouth, Xemnas braced himself for the inevitable wave of dispute and pseudo anger headed his way. Voices echoed around him, hands being flung in the air and eyes glued on him. Many pointed at each other, accusing them of not being a legit candidate. Others tried to defend those who were going, hoping someone they didn't like as much would take their place so they wouldn't feel lonely. Raising a hand, Xemnas was able to quiet down the room to some extent.

"Superior, are you sure it's a wise idea to send me and Lexaeus?" Xaldin commented over the dying noise. "It wouldn't make sen to send two Nobody's of great physical strength..."

"Then who do you suggest take your place Number III?" Xemnas asked with no high interest whatsoever. "I need to have this Organization split up equally."

"How about Marluxia?" Xigbar said. "Someone of his mental capacity would make a great addition to Castle Oblivion."

"I suppose it would make up for Demyx then?" Marluxia snapped back, but kept his composure nonetheless. He frowned when Xigbar nodded, completely ignoring the sarcasm in his tone. Nodding in agreement to the switch, Xemnas waved his hand, and partially transparent roman numeral numbers appeared in front of him, all of which represented the ones destined for Castle Oblivion. Waving his hand once more, the III was quickly replaced with an XI, emitting a small smile on Xaldin's lips.

"Anyone else feel the need to express themselves?" Xemnas asked.

"Superior, I don't think Demyx should go to Castle Oblivion." Larxene answered. "I mean, look at him: he's a weakling who can't even fight unless he was forced. Do you really want to send someone like that to defend our Castle, especially one that would probably attract the Keybearer first?" Xemnas stroked his chin in thought, considering her words.

"Number XII does have a point, sir." Saïx added. "Should Number IX be sent to Castle Oblivion, it would create a weak spot; one that the Keybearer could easily spot and destroy. Perhaps someone with a stronger will and fighting technique could replace him." Throughout the discussion, Demyx shifted nervously in his seat. He wanted to prove he was useful and stronger than most saw him, but going to Castle Oblivion wasn't his idea of a first major mission. Quietly, he raised a shaky hand.

"Yes, Number IX?" Xemnas asked, turning his attention on the Nocturne. Before answering him, Demyx cleared his throat.

"Superior, even though I despise the fact that Larxene has to downsize me like that..." Larxene huffed, glaring at Demyx. "...I don't think I am ready for this type of mission. I think I should, you know, stay here and train some more." Many of the other members nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"I want to take his place" Axel added quickly, his hand shooting up in the air. "If I go, then that will remove any kind of weak defense any of the others will offer."

"You're not the strongest one among us, Axel." Zexion said, taking offense to his words. "You can't just decide on that false mindset."

"Yeah, but anyone is better than Demyx." Larxene said. "Besides, we need someone who has a very high interest in the Keybearer and his Nobody."

"Very well." With that, Xemnas waved his hand, replacing the IX with an VIII. There was a moment where everyone seemed satisfied with the end results. However, Xemnas had second thoughts.

"Number X..." he said quietly. Luxord's head snapped up from the sudden attention.

"Yes, Superior?" Xemnas stayed quiet for a few minutes, gathering his thoughts. This only made Luxord more nervous.

"Number X..." Xemnas repeated. "...You and Number XI are not on good terms, correct?"

"Yes sir." Luxord replied, his eyes blindly meeting Marluxia's for a split second. Xemnas nodded in understanding, pondering.

"And you, Number X, have yet to go on a true mission in the past couple of weeks, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Am I also correct in believing you are the only one in this castle that has not gone on a single mission in a while?"

"Yes sir." This was not good: Xemnas was on to something, and Luxord didn't like it one bit. After a few long seconds, Xemnas finally waved his hand, erasing the XII and replacing it with a X.

"Then I shall send you to Castle Oblivion." he stated simply. "I also..." he continued, a smile crossing his lips. "appoint you as the Lord of Castle Oblivion." Stunned silence followed, only to be broken by Marluxia and Larxene's protests.

"Superior, I think it would be in better interest of the castle if Luxord stayed here." Larxene said. Xemnas shook his head.

"No, I believe what I am doing is correct. I'm sure most of you have been filled in on Number X and XI's dispute and forcing them to work together would make for a lovely punishment, don't you agree?"

"But Superior" Marluxia said, highly annoyed. "Number X is an incompetent and arrogant Nobody who-"

"Arrogant?!" Luxord butted in angrily. "Ha! The only arrogant one is you who feels the need to prove your worth every time someone threatens your ego. That's the only reason why you suck up the Superior, you prideful dick."

"At least I don't act like a dick when someone flirts with your little gal pal."

"At least I have a gal pal! You only attract gay men!"

"You're just jealous because I can attract all genders!"

"No one could be jealous of a pink haired prick like yourself!"

"Enough children!" Xemnas yelled, trying to get the two Nobodies under control. "I will not have you to fight like children while you're on this mission. Understood?!" The two nodded, but that was as far as the peace was to go.

"British dick..." Marluxia mumbled under his breath. Luxord glared at the Assassin, pulling his hood down.

"Flower Girl!" he retorted.

"Douche Bag!"

"Scythe carrying hippie!"

"Hey, at least I have a real weapon! You just carry around a deck of cards!"

"Well I can use them to slice your head right off!"

"You don't have the balls!"

"I have more balls than you that's for sure!"

"Kingdom Hearts...help me go through today without having to smite someone..." Xemnas muttered, rubbing his temples.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"...and then he proceeds to call me a British dick! The nerve of that man!" Luxord paced his room, his fists clenched. The baby sat on his couch, it's eyes red and cheeks puffy. Ever since the injection it was given, the baby hadrefrained from getting better, perhaps getting a little worse than before. Luxord defiantly doubted to medication's true power, but he was currently too occupied with something else to apparently care.

"I mean, he's just asking to be strangled to death!!" he roared, throwing his hands up in frustration. Finally, he belly flopped onto his bed, the mattress bouncing ever so slightly. Sprawled out, he grabbed a pillow, hugging to close enough to hide the bottom half of his face. He stared intensely at the wall where his bed rested against, his position resembling that of a teen who didn't get their way "Now I have to be the Lord of Castle Oblivion..." he mumbled. "What could be worse than ordering a bunch of immature brats around?"

"Chickening out on the job, that's for sure." Luxord flinched at the sudden voice, but was too lazy to turn to face the source. It wasn't like it was too hard to distinguish anyway.

"Being a leader isn't my type of thing. You should know that better than anyone, Larxene." he said quietly. He heard her huff.

"But it's not like you to turn into a pussy. I'd expect something like that from Demyx, or Axel on occasion. But not you; you're too smart for that." Luxord let out a forced laugh, earning a frown from his female comrade. He shifted slightly, allowing the pillow to now support his chin, leaving room for coherent speech.

"What if I fail?"

"Then...I don't know." Luxord's mood dropped. He didn't want to do something he knew he was going to do poorly in and probably be punished for it later on. The only thing he would bother doing at this point was to stay in the castle and relax, or at least try to with the sick baby around. He sighed, disturbing the silence for a few short seconds.

"Larxene...you know you're beautiful, right?" he said quietly.

"Don't try and change the subject Luxord." she said, turning away slightly to hide her growing blush. She failed to notice Luxord shifting to a sitting position, swing his legs over the side of the bed and get up. "You're not going to get me to convince the Superior to change his mind. You can throw any and all compliments you can think of at me, but nothing is going to make me-" She was cut off mid sentence by a pair of soft pink lips connecting with her own. The initial contact jump started her defense mode and she began to pull back. But when reassuring hands grasped her around the waist and on her wrist, she stopped, forcing her to analyze the situation. However, before the information could process into her head, the comfort went away, leaving her to stumble forward slightly, her mouth open in want.

"I knew you might like that but I didn't know you'd want more." Larxene barred her teeth, watching Luxord chuckle at her reaction. Her cheeks turned a dark read color, her hands folded across her chest.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all." she said, sticking her nose in the air. Luxord approached her again, his arms wide open. She looked at him, her whole body tensing.

"Then I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Well then can I at least get a hug?" He attempted to give her the saddest face he could muster, hoping she would cave in from the look. The Nymph sighed heavily, reluctantly opening her arms to accept the hug. After a few seconds, strong arms wrapped around her smaller body, engulfing her torso. Her hands rested against a slim back, her head pushed against a well built chest. His head rested on her shoulder, her cherry scent wafting into his nose. At first, the hug was awkward, but after adjusting to the contact, Larxene relaxed, plopping her head rest against his chest, her hears picking up a rather strange, yet comforting sound coming from within him. She sighed, more content this time, letting her eyes slide closed. She didn't know how long they stood there for, nor did she care. So when Luxord was the first to pull back, she let out a small protest, watching his straiten. Another conversation didn't immediately start.

"I'll...miss you, you know." she said quietly, her eyes down to the floor. "I doesn't really seem like it but, I like having you around. Even if I do screw up once in a while." Luxord forced a small smile, his throat tightening and preventing him from answering her right away. He stood limp, watching as she took his hands and placed them in between her own.

"But you'll come back." she said. "Just like everyone else has...because it's no big deal. It's just another mission. Another contribution to our final goal." Luxord nodded, trying to form words to come out of his mouth.

"I'll find your heart." he said firmly. She grinned, then leaned up to give him one more kiss on the cheek before letting him go and opening a portal.

"You'll just steal it right back."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"So this is it?"

"That's what Xemnas said..." Luxord, along with 4 other members, stood in front of the large yellow door that lead inside Castle Oblivion. Taking a step back, he looked up, examining the Picasso-esque design of the building. Towers stood up, down, sideways and anyways possible. The green and yellow color stood out against the black surroundings and the entire structure sat peacefully on a patch of white land that was only connected by a pathway to the front door. Everywhere else lead down to infinite nothingness, a place that seemed disturbingly familiar to Luxord. He shivered visibly, catching the eyes of Marluxia.

"Afraid already?" he commented, a smirk on his lips. "Shows how collected you are..." Luxord turned to him, sporting a frown.

"I don't want to hear your smart ass comments while we're here Number IX. Castle Oblivion or not, I'm still your Superior and if you think you can get away with acting like a self centered whore, then you're very wrong." He turned his back to the rest of them and headed for the front door. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like for us to explore our new environment and get accustomed to it before the time comes to plan for Sora's arrival." The rest of the group nodded, except for Marluxia and followed their new Superior into the mysterious building. Their response to the interior seemed to reflect their rather high expectations.

"Again with the white?!" Vexen complained, looking around the room for any sign of color. "The only thing that's different is the door!"

"It seems Xemnas likes the color palette..." Lexaeus replied, raising an eyebrow. He slowly separated himself from the group, hunching over to examine the flower designs that covered the walls.

"What color?" Vexen scoffed, placing his hands on his hips. "Either Xemnas is colorblind, or he has no creativity skills whatsoever."

"Well, I like it" Zexion said quietly. "Familiarity is always good when you're relocated."

"In any case" Luxord said, butting in. "We have to establish where we are and how we can use it to our advantage. Zexion, if you would so kindly inform us of the area that would be lovely." Straitening up at his name, the Schemer nodded.

"Yes, sir. According to our last venture here, Castle Oblivion has 25 levels; 13 floors and 12 basements." Axel whistled at the information.

"Wow...I forgot how big this place was...we only need like, 6 of them."

"Not exactly." Marluxia said. "I've been doing some research and have discovered that all these rooms can be transformed, according to ones memories. Of course, first they'd have to become cards, otherwise nothing would work here."

"So this entire castle is run by a special set of cards?" Vexen asked, jotting down some notes in a new notepad he had brought along with him. "Well, you couldn't ask for a better set up, now could you Number X?"

"Indeed not..." Luxord replied sarcastically. "But if we are to toy with Sora's memories, We'll need to have Namine on our side."

"She is situated on the top floor, sir." Lexaeus said, pointing upwards. "Xemnas had decided, from the information he was given, that she would be useful for any plans we may have." Luxord nodded, accepting the explanation. He pondered to himself for a few minutes, mumbling once in a while words incoherent to the rest. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"As of now, I have no plans whatsoever." he said confidently, followed by a group sigh. "But" he continued. "Right now we must get ourselves situated, so the arrival of the Keybearer will be thoroughly planned out. I appoint Numbers IV, V and VI as Castle Oblivion's basement dwellers. You may choose any basement you like, but you should all be together, seeing as communication is crucial on this mission. Number VI will be responsible for what goes on down there, mainly Vexen who, as of now, cannot experiment on anything without my consent. The rest of us will occupy the upper levels and will have full responsibility for Namine and her doings. Are there any questions?"

"Why are we the basement dwellers?" Vexen complained. "You should give your Superiors more respect than throwing them down 12 filthy basements at your leisure."

"Vexen, I assure you, the facilities down there are more than homely and I hear you get cable." Luxord reassured him. "Besides, what else would you call someone who is assigned to dwell in the basements?" Vexen opened his mouth to answer, but closed it quickly in an attempt to hide that he had nothing to add to the rhetorical question.

"Anymore questions?" Luxord asked, moving on.

"When shall we expect our first duties?" Marluxia asked. Luxord waved his hand lazily in the air.

"Tomorrow, perhaps. Unless you want to do something menial for the time being, I suggest you just wait and not try to sound too eager for anything."

"The only thing I'm eager to find out is if you're really capable of handling the role the Superior gave you." Luxord glared at him, taking a few steps toward the Assassin. Marluxia made no move to back off.

"Don't push it Marluxia. As the Lord of this Godforsaken castle, I have to give Xemnas a report of each and every one of you on a daily basis. Screw yourself over with your bull and he'll have you out of here before you can even say 'Kingdom Hearts'. Got that?" Marluxia smirked.

"Is that a threat, Luxord?"

"You may damn well count it as one." Marluxia shook his head, his smile never leaving his face.

"A real Superior wouldn't threaten his subordinates."

"Oh, well my mistake. Please, Dear Marluxia, tell me: what would a real Superior do with your attitude problem?"

"Superior..." Lexaeus interrupted. "Perhaps this isn't the time to test one's abilities...we have to get ready for the Keybearer's arrival." Luxord shot a death glare at the Silent Hero, but quickly regained a poker face, clearing his throat.

"Of course...As for the rest of us, I want Marluxia to have floors 1 through 4. Axel will have floors 5-8 and I will have 9 through 13. I want you all to get comfortable at your stations, because tomorrow we will begin our training through small missions. As a reminder, Vexen, you are not to experiment until you have my consent, Zexion is the leader of the basement activity and I, of course, am the leader of the rest of the castle. I'll see you all in 8 hours: you're all dismissed." With his final words, the group left him, save for Marluxia who had planned to stay on Level 1. His eyes met with Luxords, neither daring to break the contact.

"It's only a matter of time..." Marluxia muttered. Luxord frowned, turning away.

"Don't count your gold before you open the chest." he growled back. Ending the conversation, he began to walk away, hoping his journey to the 13th Floor was a quiet and undisturbed one.

**Yay!! Quick update to make up for last time. Anyways, I tried to make Larxene a little less passive but, I think I failed at the romantic part XD But I did make Luxord more aggressive and that's a good thing. Marluxia doesn't like that though, so he's gonna have to do something about it, or Luxord's gonna ruin the whole plot of Chain of Memories!! -gasp- what will our pink haired strait man do?! Find out later.**


	12. REM

**The pickles are another reference to the CoM manga.**

**I also happen to think Luxord makes for a great psychic.**

**CH 12: REM**

Mustard colored doors were flung open as Luxord had finally reached the 12th floor. He would have gone to the highest level, but he already knew what was up there. He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, the long journey more than tiring. He had tried to convince Axel to open a portal for him, but the Flurry was too busy doing nothing at all. So travel was forced on foot.

He sighed, straitening up and headed for the lone desk that stood at the other end of the room. He figured the room would be styled to their fancy when they were alone. But when the Keybearer would arrive, they'd become bare, waiting for his memories to fill them with color and life. For now, the room was a business like, giving him a study area and a place to sleep. Reaching the desk, he pulled out the chair and sat, his eyes wandering on the neat stack of paper that occupied the table. Elbow on the table, he cradled his head in his palm, sighing once more when he heard a slight ruffle come from his right.

"Get off my bed, Vexen."

"But your bed is much more comfortable than mine." Luxord turned to the scientist, watching as the man shifted his position so his back was on the head board. His legs were bent slightly, giving his a surface to write notes down in his notepad. Luxord got up, and walked to the side of the bed where Vexen sat, but made no move to force him off.

"You were certainly stern earlier." Vexen commented first. "Any particular reason why?" Luxord didn't respond right away. He simply stood there, his arms limp at his side. His eyes were observing the notepad spine, not really wanting to read what Vexen was writing down. He already knew it was something about him and the baby.

"I want to help Larxene."

"Is it safe to say that I had assumed that answer?" Vexen asked, his eyes not leaving his notepad. Luxord shrugged.

"Sure."

"Then in that case" Vexen paused from his writing, shaking his left hand to rid it of the pain from writing so long. "Can you tell me what brought you to this conclusion?" Luxord sighed, plopping his partially exhausted body on the bed, next to Vexen's feet. For some reason, he liked the fact that the scientist kept his boots on, but it got him to wonder if they were ever taken off.

"Well...I guess you can say I have this...thing for her..." he started off, not daring to make eye contact with Vexen. "But...it's not a love thing...you know? Because we're Nobodies and all so we can't feel any emotion that we may think we have..."

"So what would you call this feeling?" Vexen asked, his pen hovering over a new blank page. Luxord sat silent, trying to conjure up the best description for a feeling that wasn't supposed to exist.

"...a memory." Vexen blinked, not sure of what to make of the answer. Wanting a better look at his temporary Superior, he sat up and crossed his legs Indian style, the notepad in his lap.

"Is it a memory from your past life?" he asked quietly.

"I guess so..." Luxord replied just as softly. "Every time I look at Larxene as of late, her face just...matches hers. They have the same skin tone, the same bright, fierce eyes...Their personalities are a bit different but her figure and everything physically just...terrifies me to no end..."

"Who? Why?" Luxord lifted his head, his wide, sad eyes boring into Vexen's.

"Larxene is..."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"Vexen sure is taking a long time..."

"Do not worry Zexion, I'm sure he's fine."

"I'm not concerned with his well being, just everyone else's. Where do you suppose he went?"

"Perhaps to explore the castle, or discuss important matters with the Superior. They're awfully close nowadays, wouldn't you say?" Zexion nodded, a large cardboard box nestled tightly in his arms. He carried the large box to one corner of the basement and placed it lightly on the ground next to an empty bookshelf. Opening the top, he began to pull out books of many sizes and place them on the waiting shelves, starting from the middle. Lexaeus, on the other hand, was busy placing little trinkets on any and all surfaces, much of which were figurines and puzzles. After placing the last puzzle piece on a small coffee table, he smiled, the space now much more closer to home. The three of them had chosen the 5th basement as their meeting area and living space, while Vexen had decided to use the 4th basement for a laboratory. Lexaeus tried to explain to him earlier that Luxord didn't want them to be separated at all costs, but the scientist had insisted it was for a good cause. So it was left at that.

"Would you like some assistance Zexion?" Lexaeus asked humbly, watching the Schemer struggle to reach one of the higher shelves.

"No, I can do this myself." Zexion huffed, balancing a book between a finger and the edge of a rather high shelf, trying to coax the book to fall back into the shelf. Lexaeus nodded, understanding the reasoning behind Zexion's words. The smaller Nobody was indeed lacking in height, placing him as the shortest Nobody in the Organization, Roxas barley passing him by a few centimeters, but Zexion was determined not to show he was weak from that factor. Still, Lexaeus couldn't find a reason to stop himself from walking up behind the Schemer and extend his much longer arm upwards to push the book into its desired place. Zexion relaxed, looking down at the floor.

"Thanks." he mumbled, not turning to look at Lexaeus. After a few seconds, he stood up strait, walking away from his spot between the partially filled bookcase and the Silent Hero. "I'm going to make some pickles." he stated, grabbing a small white apron from an open box labeled "Kitchen". Tying it around his small waist, he began searching for the required supplies. Lexaeus looked back at him, then redirected his attention back to the unfinished bookshelf. After a quick survey of those already placed, he realized Zexion had them in alphabetical order by title. He also noted the fact that Zexion had started in the M section and finished all the way to Z.

"Lexaeus?" Zexion suddenly asked, breaking Lexaeus' concentration.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Have you, noticed something different in the castle?" Lexaeus paused, thinking back on the last few days he had in the Castle That Never Was. Nothing to him seemed out of the ordinary. No one was lost, the Keybearer had yet to show up and the usual quarrels were never forgotten. However, as he thought more on it, he did seem to notice something that wasn't part of what he considered the norm. Something with platinum blonde hair and sky blue eyes...

"You mean Number X?"

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Zexion didn't answer right away, temporarily occupying himself with the pickles that sat in a bowl full of water.

"It's not so much that something is wrong with him than what is different about him. Ever since Vexen used him, he's been acting so strangely. I've also noticed a new scent in the castle...one that's far too unique for any Nobody to posses."

"Would you consider this a threat?" Lexaeus asked quietly, watching Zexion walk from the cooking area and sit on the couch.

"I can't say until I've had more time to be around Number X."

"Why is that?"

"Because it becomes stronger when he comes closer." Lexaeus nodded, frowning ever so slightly from the news. Picking up another book from the box, he placed it at the top of the bookshelf, the salty smell of pickles filling the room.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"So, let me see if I can understand this: You have this voice in your head that you presume is your daughter who reveals bits and pieces of your past life through telepathy and Larxene just so happens to look like her from what your memory can provide at the moment?" Luxord nodded, now laying on the bed beside Vexen. His fingers were laced together, resting lightly on his stomach, his eyes looking up at the ceiling in thought. Gaining the confirmation, Vexen wrote in his notepad once more, the entire book more than halfway filled; and it was only the first night.

"I kissed her too..." Luxord muttered. "I'm wondering if it's wrong now, giving someone false hope of love that never existed." Vexen raised an eyebrow, looking down at the Gambler.

"You kissed a woman that looks like your daughter?" he asked, his face twisting in slight disgust. "Are you certain you weren't some kind of sick man with a taste for young children?"

"Well I wasn't thinking about Mayra when I kissed her, I was thinking of Larxene." Luxord said defensively.

"Most people think of other women rather than the one they're in contact with..."

"What?" Vexen shrugged.

"I read it in a magazine once." The conversation died for a few minutes after that, effectively becoming uncomfortable for Vexen. He liked silence when it was needed and wanted, but for some reason he despised it when it came from Luxord.

"Vexen, if you had to tell me the truth about anything, what would you confess?" he asked calmly, turning his head a little ways to look at Vexen's face, but not necessarily his eyes. The scientist didn't respond immediately, partially taken aback from the sudden abstract question.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked, avoiding the question. "Maybe you should get some rest...or an aspirin." Luxord rolled his eyes, pulling himself up in a sitting position.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just worried about Mayra...that's all."

"How can you be worried about this Mayra when you have a baby back in the Castle?" Luxord swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and walking around to the other side where Vexen sat. He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

"I just...I don't know. This girl is talking to me, I have this baby that I'm hiding in my room that's possibly getting sicker by the hour and now I have to be the Lord of this castle with a bunch of dick heads who'll probably end up revolting against Xemnas' corrupt Organization. I can't even think to myself anymore because this whole situation is a threat to my well being and my non existence."

"And they say I'm the crazy one..." Vexen muttered. Luxord shot a glare at him, but ultimately responded with a distressed sigh.

"Do I really sound that...unstable to you?" A small smile played on Vexen's lips before he answered.

"No, actually...you sound quite stable. You're just...misinterpreted, that's all." Luxord let out a forced laugh, hoping the conversation would lighten up soon. "If I were in your position, I'd recruit some allies."

"You mean like you for instance?"

"Well, only if you trust me enough to be alone with the child on a daily basis..." Luxord frowned, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Alone? What do you plan on doing alone with my baby?"

"With your permission, I would like to see your child everyday and make sure it's basic needs are met. Like a caretaker of sorts." he paused, letting the information sink into his rather stunned Superior. After a few seconds, he received a glare.

"Why? You were never so eager to help me take care of the child before so why now?" Vexen sighed, thinking to himself.

"You grow on me." he answered casually, shrugging. "Your flaw is of interest to me and I want to know more by being around the child. I've also wanted to know why you haven't given it a name yet, or even realize it's gender for that matter." Luxord rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to destroy it's dignity by looking at it's private areas, but if you must know, it's a boy."

"He must feel so safe around you."

"Shut up."

"So what's his name?" He shrugged again, choosing to walk aimlessly around the room at a slow pace.

"I like the name Douglass. Classy yet casual. I also happen to like the name Eric. It's more of a high power name but at the same time it could be well fit with the average people." Vexen flipped a page, writing down the information. He stopped when he heard a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I knew what name I was given..."

"You're not the only one Luxord." Vexen said, trying to muster up sympathy. Luxord stopped walking, letting his arms go limp once more. He looked down at the floor, finding a hidden interest in it's stark white design.

"I know I'm not but...I guess I haven't fully grasped the surreality of this situation. I guess I'm just..." Suddenly, he let out a yawn, his vision blurring for a couple of seconds.

"...tired." Vexen said, getting up from the bed. Tucking the notepad under his arm, he walked towards Luxord, grasping his arm. "You should get some rest. It's been a distressing day for you..." Luxord nodded, letting himself be led to his bed and sat down. Slowly, he kicked off his boots and removed his coat half way before giving up from being much too tired to take it completely off. Sighing, Vexen took one sleeve and tugged it off, doing the same with the other. Zipping up the coat, he let it hand on the bed post, the boots sitting underneath. After making sure Luxord didn't suffocate himself on the large pillows, Vexen gave him a final farewell and left through a portal. He reappeared in his laboratory, the room still needing a few more renovations to be considered homely to him. Putting the notepad on his main desk, he sat down in his chair.

"Vexen." he tensed, but relaxed as soon as he could register the familiar voice.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly, redirecting his eyes towards the sudden intruder. The Nobody stepped forward, his hood up to conceal his face from no one in particular. He took a few casual steps towards the scientist, stopping only when they were in arms length of each other.

"I came to see the progress you've made." Vexen frowned slightly, handing the notepad over. It was taken without hesitation. After flipping through a few pages, the Nobody appeared to be unsatisfied.

"What else has he told you?" Vexen shrugged, pressing his back on the chair. He didn't like it when a threat stood so close to him.

"Nothing that hasn't been written down. You should know how meticulous I am about my notes."

"My mistake then." The Nobody paused. "Tell me, how much trust has he given you?"

"Enough." Vexen huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "I should be able to see the child again tomorrow, if I'm lucky."

"If so then...?"

"Then my visits will become periodic from then on until you're satisfied with intruding on his privacy." This seemed to lighten up the Nobody's mood, his demeanor becoming more relaxed.

"Glad to hear it; in that case, I shall depart. Don't forget to keep up with your note taking, Vexen."

"I'll try to remember that." Vexen replied sarcastically.

"Try not to be so bitter." the other Nobody said, highly amused by Vexen's attitude. "Remember, you're getting something out of this as well." Lifting up a hand, he opened a portal behind him. "Do your job right and I'll convince the Superior to drop your sentence. Isn't that something you want?"

"Yes."

"Then I trust you won't disappoint me." Finishing his sentence with an eerie unseen smile, the Nobody stepped through the portal and disappeared. Vexen sighed heavily, looking back at his empty desk top.

"I wonder what penitence feels like..."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

_Cool wind caressed his face, the slightest trace of flowers lingering within. Luxord walked ahead, the scenery in front of him pleasant and welcoming. Green grass crunched softly beneath his worn boots, his coat brushing the petals of flowers in bloom. Every now and then, a small butterfly would fly past him, it's wings glittering in the bright sunlight. He had no idea where he was going, but his feet pulled him forward in a strait line. He soon came upon a forest, the trees looming yards above his head, the sunlight disappearing behind elevated leaves. The ground became moist, grass no longer present. He looked back, but found only tall trees and black nothingness. His whole body tensed as his unwilling journey continued forward, his eyes trying to find something, anything besides darkness._

_Time became nonexistent and he began to wonder if it had stopped or simply ceased to exist. Despite his thoughts, his body kept going forward, his destination still unclear._

_It wasn't until a drastic shift in surroundings, did he realize he was getting closer; to what, he didn't know. He just knew he was close. Tall trees shrunk to mere bushes, the dirt mounds slowly rose out of the ground in green grass and the sunlight came forth from behind the dark leaves. The air around him became less foggy and more breathable, his tension faltering. Some unknown paces later, his legs finally came to a halt. Swallowing, he looked around, the meadow familiar. It was like he walked in a complete circle, yet there was a subtle difference this time around. The meadow didn't feel welcoming. It didn't feel warm and luscious. It didn't feel happy. Taking charge of himself for the first time, he sauntered to his left, unexpectedly meeting a hillside. A few paces back, it could not be seen so it looked like green grass for miles. He walked to the edge, looking down in the canyon. Nothing of interest caught his eye, but something was urging him to explore. Naturally he hesitated, the bottom of the cliff out of sight. But even as he told himself to turn back, his body denied his request and he proceeded down the hill side. Grasping the edge, he swung his body down, his feet dangling in the air. Taking one last look down, he let go._

Slowly, Luxord opened his eyes, the sweet smell of cinnamon filling his senses. Squinting from the white interior, he sat up on his elbows, the smell becoming stronger. Surveying his surroundings, his eyes soon came across a large black figure next to his bed.

"Good to see you, Superior."

"Morning..." Luxord replied sleepily, not yet knowing who was talking. After another long yawn, he sat up completely, rubbing his eyes. "What's the time...?"

"Time?" the other man repeated, confusion in his tone. "Time does not exist here, sir...but the other's are downstairs having breakfast, if that helps." Luxord gave a disappointed sigh, his eyes finally adjusting to the bright light. It was only then that he realized he was talking to Lexaeus.

"Mmm..." he said, not finding more appropriate words to conjure up a better reply. Instead, he began to busy himself with getting dressed. The Silent Hero redirected his attention elsewhere, respecting the Gambler's privacy. Lifting the half eaten cinnamon roll, he took another bite, munching it quietly. After a minute or so he looked back, finding Luxord completely dressed.

"I suppose we should go down to breakfast then." Luxord said, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look more presentable. Lexaeus nodded, finishing the roll. He had already eaten, but figured Luxord would take on habits of Xemnas; namely announcing important information at the table. Smoothing out any large wrinkles, Luxord was finally satisfied with himself, his mood lifting.

"Right then, Lexaeus if you don't mind, I would like for you to open a portal for us to the dining hall."

"Of course." Following his orders, Lexaeus opened the requested portal, allowing Luxord to walk through first. Seconds later, the two appeared in the dining room, the other members still eating. Trying not to appear too arrogant, Luxord took his seat at the end of the table, his food already in front of him. Unfortunately, he was interrupted before he was able to take his first bite.

"It seems you've finally decided to join us." Marluxia commented haughtily. Luxord frowned at the words but chose not to reply to them, seeing as it was only the Assassin. He had a job to uphold and he would not lose it to one of the subordinates. Splitting his pancakes into sections, the Gambler took small bites of his food, his attention anywhere except the others.

"What's with the grudge?" Axel asked, his plate emptied long ago. "Did something happen that one night?"

"Luxord was just being a pansy." Marluxia said, disregarding the fact that he sat to the left of him.

"About what?" Axel asked again, eager for conversation.

"He found me to be a threat between him and Lar-" Marluxia was interrupted when a piece of bacon was launched at his temple. He turned and glared at his Superior who was peacefully eating his meal. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Personal matters, or any matters that do not concern the Keybearer should not be discussed at the table. Or at any time." Luxord replied flatly, not looking up from his plate. Marluxia growled at him, but dropped the topic. Axel looked at the two of them, a smirk on his face.

"So much drama." he said casually, lacing his fingers behind his head and tilting his chair back. "This place is starting to grow on me already."

"In any case" Luxord said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "we must discuss your duties for today." Everyone dropped their utensils, watching him as he stood up from his chair. Most if not all of them were already done eating, so food wasn't on any of their minds at the moment. Clearing his throat, Luxord began the meeting. "Today we will become more acquainted with our castle, along with beginning preparations for the Keybearer's arrival. To support that, I would like Number V and VI to look after Namine. I want her daily needs to be met and I would also like for you to harness her powers; see what she can do for us. If you find anything that is beneficial, I want you to report to me right away." The two in question nodded, Zexion excusing himself from the table to prepare breakfast for the witch.

"I also want Number IV to find out about Sora's current position. Where he is, who is with him, so on and so forth. If you must, you can travel back to the Castle That Never Was to gain any additional information." Vexen nodded, understanding the literal and underlying information of his assignment. Excusing himself, he left through a portal. Lexaeus and Zexion also left through portals a short time after, their destination being Namine's room.

"Number VIII, I want you to keep in close proximity of Roxas. Make sure he's not becoming lost from the approach of his Somebody. We cannot afford for him to lose interest in the Organization." Axel grinned widely at the orders, more than quickly leaving through a portal back to the Castle. This only left Marluxia and Luxord at the table, their eyes locked on each other.

"What does that leave me?" Marluxia asked, not particularly caring.

"Oh, I have a very special job for you." Luxord replied, grinning mischievously.

Sometime later, Marluxia found himself staring at a large pile of dishes, an apron around his waist.

"God damn you, Luxord." he mumbled, holding the soapy sponge in a death grip. "Damn you to hell..." Grimacing at the scene before him, the Assassin rolled up his sleeves and started the water, suddenly disliking the fact that there were so many big eaters in the castle. Grabbing the first dish, he began scrubbing, ignoring the fact that the porcelain began cracking ever so slightly. In the meantime, Luxord had gone back to his room, courtesy of Lexaeus and was currently at his desk. He had in front of him a stack of paper and a feather pen. After thinking quietly to himself for a few minutes, he picked up the pen and began writing.

_Report 1: Marluxia_

_Revenge is so very, very sweet..._

**Well, there you go, Chapter 12. I kind of lost it at the end, so I might end up rewriting that part. It'll still be the same thing just, written differently and not as rushed. However, I think we have more things to worry about. Like for instance, who was Vexen talking to?! Was it Xigbar? Xaldin? Demyx, even?! Well I can't tell you as of yet, so you'll have to wait and see until the mysterious Nobody's identity is revealed. However, if you think you know who it is by the large dialog clue I gave out, don't you DARE say anything. I want to keep the suspense, damnit!**

**Anyway, please review, but please make it more than one word. It doesn't have to be an essay but single words don't exactly motivate me. Not to point fingers or anything. I mean if you insist on doing that then go ahead. It's just not particularly desired.**


	13. Psychoanalysis

**CH 13: Psychoanalysis**

"Superior, this is highly disturbing to say the least..." Saïx flipped through a packet of papers, his demeanor more than concerned. For the past few hours, he and Xemnas were in the latter's room, sorting through and reading reports that were sent to them from Castle Oblivion. There were 6 reports total: 5 of which were individual members and one of the overall progress of the Castle. Xemnas was pleased with the initiatives Luxord had taken as the Superior, grinning every time he read something positive. Saïx, on the other hand, frowned more than he normally did, his attention still on one of the reports.

"What's the matter, Number VII?"

"I think you should take a look at Number XI's report..." Raising an eyebrow, Xemnas took the packet of papers from Saïx, his eyes scanning the front page. He looked back at Number VII, puzzled.

"Just read it..." Saïx said, grimacing ever so slightly. Frowning, Xemnas cleared his throat and began to read the report out loud:

_Report 01: Part 4_

_Marluxia_

_Revenge is so very, very sweet. Not only have I found a use for his body, but I am able to have cleanliness wherever I go. As you know, Number XI and I haven't been on very good terms with each other, but I have found a solution to that, which i had previously stated. I have appointed him as the castle's maid. His orders are to maintain daily cleansing of the rooms, all 24 of them and he is also to make our meals. Should he not meet my standards, or simply choose not to do them, then I shall subject him to psychological and physical torture. Not only will that get my point across, but it will also mentally humiliate him to the point in which he will become my own personal slave, doomed in forever filling my needs as his Superior. Oh, how that will bring a smile upon my face._

Xemnas looked up at Saïx, a smile dancing on his lips.

"I do not see anything wrong with this, Number VII...all I see is a responsible Nobody who is able to gain a sense of maturity." Saïx sighed.

"Need I remind you that Number X is becoming an increasingly unstable Nobody?" he leaned in close, his voice dropping to a whisper. "His sadistic intentions could be well hidden under his written word." Xemnas rolled his eyes, blowing him off.

"I did not find anything sadistic in his reports. They all seem to be in a well managed order."

"Sir, his reports of the other members are fragmented sentences. His overall report is just childish drawings that go on for three pages. His report of Number XI is the only one that can carry out a single topic for more than two complete sentences."

"I do not see anything wrong in expressing one's artistic side..."

"They are pictures of Number XI getting mauled by various heartless and animals. You don't find anything wrong with that?"

"No I do not." Saïx sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. Keeping his cool was becoming harder and harder around the Superior and if he didn't find a way from him to agree soon, the Diviner was sure he'd snap.

"Xemnas, why are you avoiding the potential situation?"

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"What would you call it then?"

"Selective reading." Saïx slapped his forehead, gritting his teeth.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

His room, abandoned prior to this moment, stood silent. The bed was neatly made, the floor was clean, his clothes folded and put away in a small closet. The room was very serene, save for the wheezing and coughing that came from the child that struggled to sleep in its crib. Little beads of sweat traveled down it's forehead and temples, it's face puffy and red. It's mouth hung open, short ragged breaths emitting through. It lay there uncovered, the blankets proving to be too hot to be comfortable, its eyes looking directly upward. One could not tell if it's eyes could still register what made its surroundings, but nonetheless it reached up, hoping the figure that looked down at it would hold it into their arms and make all the pain go away.

Vexen however, chose not to do so and instead pulled out a notepad and began writing.

"Red cheeks, possible malnutrition, throat infection..." he mumbled to himself. Pausing, he reached down and placed a palm on the baby's forehead. It sighed contently from the cool feeling, only to whimper when Vexen pulled away shortly after. "...high temperature...stuffy nose..." Finishing his notes, he closed the book, looking rather distastefully down at the baby. "Well it seems to me that you have not improved since your last check up. Your fever has increased, your breathing is still a chore for you and you appear to be going blind." He put a hand on his cheek, shaking his head in mock sadness. "Your foster father will be most disappointed when I tell him of your condition."

He stood quiet for a few minutes, watching as the baby desperately tried to persuade him to hold it, but to no avail. A smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, he would be disappointed if I went and told him." The baby made a harsh noise, making Vexen frown. "It's not my fault I have to lie. If your father wasn't so paranoid, I wouldn't have to worry about him visiting you. Besides, the less he's around you, the better. Less conflict and less chances of him interfering." With that, Vexen reached inside the crib, pulling out one of the small blankets. Folding it carefully, he placed it over his forearm like a waiter and grinned down at the baby.

"I hope you don't mind me taking this" he said casually, opening a portal behind him. "I need it to continue my research." He stepped through the portal, the baby's cries ignored. He reappeared in the fifth basement, the room already occupied by Zexion who was busy in the small kitchen. Setting down the blanket on a side table, Vexen took a seat on the couch and looked over his previously written notes. A few minutes later, Zexion had emerged from the kitchen, a small white apron around his waist and a pot of something delicious in his gloved hands.

"Hello Number IV." he said quietly, placing the pot down on the heated table momentarily to adjust his oven gloves.

"Hello..." Vexen answered, not looking up from his notes. After a couple of seconds, his nose was filled with a smell that caused him to do the previously stated.. "What are you making?"

"Oh this?" Zexion asked, pointing to the pot. "It's vegetable soup." He gave a faint smile, his cheeks going red ever so slightly. "Lexaeus is upstairs taking care of the witch, so when he returns we can eat it...unless you would like some now." Vexen waved his hand, declining the offer.

"No thank you. I'd prefer to eat when the time comes. Not whenever you put on that rather feminine apron." Zexion frowned.

"I'll have you know this apron is far from feminine." he retorted, tugging the kitchenware. "Besides, I thought you liked the food I so generously make for you."

"Of course I like your meals. The thing is though, you're not the cook of this castle. Making food is such a waste of time for you." Zexion huffed.

"At least I don't waste my time with children." Vexen stopped, looking up at the Schemer.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" he asked harshly. Zexion pointed at the side table next to the couch.

"That's a child's blanket, isn't it?" Vexen quickly grabbed the blanket, shoving it in a sleeve.

"It is not."

"What is it then?"

"It's...a wash towel." he lied, not making eye contact with the Nobody. Zexion raised an eyebrow, not truly believing his elder. Sure, he was supposed to believe everything the higher ups ever told him, but this was just ridiculous.

"It looks more like a baby's blanket than a wash towel."

"Things aren't always what they seem Number VI." Vexen dropped the conversation, silence falling between the two Nobodies. Zexion sighed, picking up the pot once again and placed it back inside the kitchen. After a few moments, Vexen stood up, opening a portal. "I'm going to my laboratory." he said shortly, walking through and disappearing in the darkness. Zexion chose not to answer him, but sighed heavily, his eyes surveying the cooking vegetables inside the pot. Before long, another portal appeared and out stepped a very pleased Lexaeus. He entered the kitchen area, sitting down at the dining table.

"Welcome back, Lexaeus." Zexion said, removing his oven mitts. Lexaeus nodded, a small smile on his face. "How was your shift?"

"Pleasant." he answered, pulling out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "She drew me a picture." He unfolded the paper in question, revealing an amateur drawing of what appeared to be Lexaeus and Namine. Zexion seemed to like it, offering to hang it somewhere. Lexaeus agreed, giving the smaller Nobody the picture. In the end, the drawing hung humbly from a banana shaped magnet on the refrigerator. Lexaeus admired it for a few seconds before changing the subject.

"Where is Vexen?" Zexion pointed towards the floor.

"He's in his Laboratory."

"Oh. Is he conducting an experiment for the Superior?"

"I don't think so...but Lexaeus..." he approached the seated Nobody ever so slightly "...I think Vexen is hiding something." Lexaeus tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding Zexion's words.

"Why do you say that?" Zexion grabbed a towel on the counter, showing it to Lexaeus as a visual.

"He brought a baby's blanket with him." Lexaeus frowned. "When I asked him about it, he denied that it was a blanket and took off to his laboratory shortly before you arrived." Lexaeus nodded, stroking his chin in thought.

"How odd..." Zexion took a seat across the table from the other, his eyes more than serious.

"Lexaeus, this whole scenario is troublesome to me...I can't help but think the Superior and Vexen are up to something."

"What made you come to that conclusion?" Zexion poked his nose softly.

"When Vexen came into the room, I noticed a different, yet vaguely familiar smell. Vexen had no alteration to his own scent, but the blanket..."

"What did you sense?"

"Remember the odd scent the Superior was giving off before? That blanket literally reeked that same scent. I think they're up to something, Lexaeus and I don't like it one bit..."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"Don't forget to clean behind all the counters, Number XI..."

"Yes, Superior..." Marluxia growled through gritted teeth, a mop in hand. Previously he had endured washing dishes, cleaning the bathrooms, dusting the library, maintaining the darkness that loomed outside and made every single bed in the entire castle. At the moment, Luxord had busied him with mopping up the kitchen floor, he himself watching idle by. Abandoning the mop, Marluxia reluctantly sank to his hands and knees. Swallowing what pride he had left, he gripped a dirty towel and reached behind the counter top, wiping down whatever there was that made the area so dusty. Luxord in the meantime sat comfortably in one of the dining table chairs, his legs crossed. With his head resting lightly against a partial fist and elbow on the table, he continued reading the book that stood snuggly on his lap, his hand gripping the top of it lightly. It had no front artwork or text, so no one could identify what exactly it was that he was reading. However, given the fact that the Gambler giggled once in a while, it was probably very hilarious. Letting out a very satisfied sigh, he turned the page.

"Number X."

Luxord looked up from his book, coming face to face with an opening portal in front of him. He suppressed a cringe, relaxing a bit more when Vexen stepped through. Giving the scientist a small nod, he closed the book and placed it on the white, recently cleaned table.

"What is it, Vexen?" he asked, much more stoic than normal.

"I have some news for you, regarding my mission." This caused the scrubbing in the background to falter ever so slightly. Keeping his blank face, Luxord laced his fingers together and placed them lightly on his lap. He nodded once more, letting Vexen continue. "Everything seems to be in order, however..." The scrubbing became softer and slower. "We may have some questions heading our way..."

"What kind of questioning?" Marluxia asked, his chore completely abandoned. Luxord turned to him, growling.

"None of this concerns you, Number XI. Now get back to work and stop eavesdropping." Marluxia frowned at the glare he was given and quietly turned back to what he was doing before, forcibly suppressing the urge to drown Luxord in the bucket of soapy water. Conjuring a blank face once more, Luxord turned back to the scientist. "I'm sure it is no question you or I cannot answer. Now, if you're done worrying and say things that should not pass from your mouth, you are dismissed."

"Yes Sir." Vexen replied sarcastically, opening a portal .

"Oh and Vexen..." Luxord said, stopping the taller, slightly irritated Nobody from walking through. "Make sure you bring me a thorough report before the next meeting. I want to keep an eye on your progress."

"Sure thing." Vexen left, leaving Luxord and Marluxia alone once more. Letting out a heavy sigh, Luxord stood up.

"I'm going." he said, not turning to look at the Assassin.

"All the better for me..." Marluxia mumbled, his back more than broken at that point from the laborious work. Ignoring the comment, Luxord took his book, placing it neatly under his arm. He approached the door that lead to the next floor up, stopping when his hand grasped the brass handle.

"Remember Marluxia..." he said calmly, opening the door. "When you're finished with this room, you have to put the library's books in alphabetical order. All 5,000 of them. You know how our Dear Zexion loathes disorganization..." Marluxia growled fiercely, slamming the towel in the bucket causing water to splash everywhere. However, neither of them seemed to care.

"What relation does any of my labor have to do with the Keybearer?!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the large room. After a few long seconds, Luxord shrugged.

"None, I just like to see you work."

"You son of a-"

"Tootles!" Before Marluxia could protest any further, Luxord left through the door, giggling manically to himself.

"I love my job."

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"I was only having some fun..."

"Yes, but you seem to have forgotten our problems..."

"...problems?" Vexen sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked down at Luxord who was currently occupying his operating table. The Gambler sat upright, his legs dangling over the edge, kicking once in a while. A small smile rested on his face, his eyes warm and understanding. However, Vexen believed the Nobody was anything but understanding.

"I'm afraid Zexion might be catching on to us." Luxord stopped kicking, raising an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Vexen hesitated.

"He told me he found my long absences suspicious."

"Why? Does he not know I require you to leave the Castle for your missions?"

"He knows I have to leave but he believes I leave too often for his taste." Luxord frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"His taste doesn't matter. What matters is that you keep an eye on my sick child." He paused, becoming slightly grim. "How...is the baby, by the way?" Vexen didn't answer right away, but smiled before the silence got to him.

"It...the baby is fine. It's condition is improving from when I last visited. I believe he will be back to himself in no time." Luxord sighed, relieved.

"That's good to hear. For a while I was-" Suddenly, Luxord stopped. His chest felt as if it was being compressed and his breathing slowed down dangerously.

"Luxord?" Vexen asked, stepping back a bit. Luxord looked at him blindly, his vision blurring. All the while, a pain from his chest began to grow, spreading across his upper torso and down his legs. He brought a hand up to his chest, grabbing desperately at the fabric for a few seconds before his hand dropped down to his side.

"Luxord, what's wrong?!" Vexen asked quickly, his voice sounding distant and fuzzy to Luxord. He tried to respond, but his mouth was wrenched closed, his jaw hurting. His body drooped low and before he could stop himself, he fell forward, darkness taking over.

_His feet touched base with the ground once more, the fall from the cliff less than exhilarating. Dusting off his hands, he looked around and found himself at the edge of a town. Curious, he approached the nearest building, hoping to find something that would tell him where he stood. The building was a small house, no larger than what the average person could afford. There was one window in the front, two in the back, and flowers all around. The front door was wooden, the handle a golden yellow. The house stood at one story, colored a rather strange shade of mauve. The roof was white, and a small red chimney puffed out smoke from above. He approached the front door, turning the handle. He knew inside he should have never invited himself in someone's home, but this particular house seemed so familiar, it was almost like walking into his own abode._

_Slowly, the door swung open, any creaking absent. Smiling, he walked inside, careful not to scratch the wooden flooring. Taking a left, he entered the kitchen, ignoring the thought of how he could know the layout of such a place. He took a seat at the small 4 person dining table, his eyes meeting the girl seating across from him. She seemed no older than 10 and her demeanor was calm and immature. From what Luxord could see, she wore a white T-Shirt, an odd logo on the front. Her hair was golden and short, meeting down to her shoulders. She had light skin, but one could tell she liked to go outside often. She sat still, her smile never leaving her. But as Luxord continued to gaze at the child, he could not help but feel sorrow. His heart ached from the sight of the little girl, but no matter what his eyes would not leave her light blue ones. Then, she began to speak._

"_Are you scared, Daddy?"_

**OMG, Today, I got the 2nd manga of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. I'm so happy!!! But dude, like, Marluxia is so creepy in it!!! Especially when Namine tells him she won't erase Sora's memories! Have you seen that face he makes?!? Gosh, it's so creepy, I couldn't stand to look at it for more than 10 seconds!**

**Ok, I'm done rambling. Anyway, I'll try to get the 14th chapter up and running before school starts, which is on Tuesday...blah. I'll try my bestest!!! But in the meantime, please review!!! By the way, I might end up doing stuff to edit this chapter. It feels...disjointed to me.  
**


	14. Second Thoughts

**Admit it; you missed me**

**CH 14: Second Thoughts**

Luxord regained consciousness sometime later. His body was still slightly numb, but nonetheless highly strained from the awkward position he had found himself. After all, he never seemed to find sleeping face down on the ground with his arm twisted behind his back all that comfortable.

"Are you awake yet?" Vexen interrupted, seated a few feet away in a small desk chair. "I mean, not that it matters, but you are the Superior of this castle...just thought I'd give you a heads up..." Receiving a low grunt, he raised an eyebrow at the struggling body at his feet. Making no move to help, he simply took out a pen and began writing down in his notepad. Finally getting his shoulder relocated, Luxord sat up, his right eye squinting. Bringing a hand up, he rubbed his nose.

"What...?" he muttered. Vexen answered him, not looking up from his notepad.

"You blacked out for about...20 minutes. Amazing you haven't fractured anything from that fall." Sighing, Luxord ran his fingers through his hair. Grabbing the edge of the examination table, he hauled himself up, flinching from the low cracking noises his knees made. Vexen watched quietly as Luxord made his way back onto the table and lay on his back.

"Do you have a potion?" he asked quietly, his nose becoming red. Getting up, Vexen walked over to a cabinet, pulled out a small green bottle and gave it to the Gambler. Grasping the bottle in a shaky hand, he opened it, pouring out the green mist-like substance over his head. It evaporated in seconds, leaving Luxord feeling much better than he did 5 seconds ago. However, as he lay there, he couldn't help but feel less than satisfied.

"I've been having dreams, you know..." he stated quietly, his eyes staring up at the white ceiling. "I'm starting to wonder if they mean anything..."

"Well, none of us have had these dreams..." Vexen responded, rereading what he had previously written before continuing. "But, we have had visions...of our past lives and of our Somebodies. That is our form of dreaming." Luxord contemplated the words, his eyes closing slightly in a show of depression.

"Why can't we dream?" he whispered, his voice cracking. Vexen sighed heavily, closing his notepad in his lap.

"You need a conscious to dream. Nobody's do not have a conscious. If we did, we would have emotions. We would be able to feel what is good and what is bad and we could distinguish what the Organization is: A group of desperate beings, taking the wrong path for salvation, or simply a group of beings who want nothing more than to hurt those around them." The two fell silent, broken only by the rustling of papers as Vexen reopened his notepad. He glanced back at Luxord, almost waiting for him to say something to continue the conversation. He just didn't feel like taking anymore notes. Finally, after a few moments, Luxord asked Vexen one more question.

"What do you think we are, Vexen?"

"Nobodies, of course." he answered matter-of-factly. Luxord rolled his eyes, breaking the staring contest he was having with the ceiling and looked at Vexen. The scientist was taken aback at the rare seriousness held in Luxord's facial expression. If Vexen didn't know any better, he'd say the Nobody was bi-polar.

"No, I mean...do you think we're more than what others say we are?" Once again, Vexen sighed, but this time is wasn't as harsh.

"I guess you can say we can become more than nothing...that is always the case with anything. But as nothing, I don't think we are more than that."

"So why bother trying to regain a heart you lost it as something when you think we are nothing?"

"Because they are they key to becoming something."

"Is that what Xemnas calls it?" Luxord turned back to the ceiling, he expression softening.

"Well, that is the philosophy behind a Nobody..."

"What if he's wrong?" Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"What are you implying?" he asked carefully. Luxord shrugged, lacing his fingers together and placing them softly on his stomach.

"Nothing that I know of...I was just wondering of your reasons of following that man when you don't know what his true intentions are..." Vexen grimaced. That was true: No one knew what Xemnas did half the time and whenever he was around, all he would talk about was Kingdom Hearts. Sure, the latter was a given but, was it possible that the Kingdom of all Hearts was a detour? The scientist shook his head of the thoughts, deciding to backtrack to a safer topic. Well, one that semi avoided Kingdom Hearts anyway.

"So...what are these dreams you say you are having?" Luxord sighed, closing his eyes.

"Just now, while I was out, I had this...vision of this girl. I was inside a house that seemed vaguely familiar to me...it was like deja vu, you know?" Vexen shook his head, causing Luxord to frown.

"I'm sorry to say this but your description is much more vague than the dream itself...are you sure you remember the details?" Luxord scratched his chin, not particularly thinking about an answer to the question.

"Do you think I should talk to Naminé?"

"I do not see what you would gain from that..." Luxord sat up and jumped down from the table, stumbling slightly before regaining his balance.

"Well, we won't know until we find out, yeah?" He smiled, the solemn air around him instantly gone. Confused once more, Vexen simply nodded in agreement, getting up and opening a portal between them. Tucking the notepad under his arm once more, he followed through the darkness behind Luxord, but he quickly stopped to avoid running into the Nobody. For some reason, Luxord was hesitating to go through; Vexen had seen him do this before, but this time it was much more noticeable. After a few unanswered seconds, Vexen sighed.

"Why did you stop?" he asked impatiently, bringing up a hand to Luxord's back and nudging him gently. Luxord frowned, turning to the other.

"Can't we just walk? I like the exercise..." Vexen rolled his eyes, grabbing his arm and pushing him out of the way, easier than anticipated. Taking a few forced steps to his right, Luxord watched at the scientist made his way into the portal.

"You can walk, I'd rather take the shortcut." As the darkness disappeared, the Gambler stood for a few seconds, rubbing his bicep softly. A look of near concern crossed his face.

"Since when did Vexen start working out...?"

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"I drew him a picture, too."

"That was very thoughtful of you. What was it of?" Naminé blushed.

"It was of him and I." Luxord smiled at her response, causing her to relax more than she had been in the past 5 minutes. The two Nobodies arrived unannounced to her room and almost immediately she became tense. Their tall black figures contrasted harshly with her white room, almost reminding her of how much of threat they were. But after exchanging sincere chatter, she quickly erased her first impression of the Lord of Castle Oblivion. The tall thin one though, was still a puzzle waiting for her to figure out. Though, from his attitude and disjointedness from Luxord, she could tell he wasn't a very patient man.

"Did we really come here for mindless chit chat?" Vexen grumbled, his arms folded across his chest. Luxord glared up at him from his crouching position in front of Naminé.

"We have to bond with her eventually, Vexen. Interrogations will be easier to accomplish." Naminé frowned. That was something she didn't want to hear, but had to accept nonetheless. Turning back to the young girl Luxord regained his composure, smiling a warm, friendly smile. She faintly smiled back.

"Naminé, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?"

"No, sir."

"Well then, can you tell me what type of powers you have?" Naminé laced her fingers together nervously. She knew the answer to his question very well, but should he ask her a more difficult one, she wouldn't want to get it wrong. The last thing she'd ever want to do was get an answer wrong from a question a higher authority asked her, especially one she found slightly attractive.

"I can rearrange the memories of Sora and those closely associated with him. I can also erase his memory and create new, foreign memory."

"I see..." Luxord stroked his chin thoughtfully, thinking over the blockade. He was not the Keybearer, nor was he an associate with Sora. Her powers would not have any, if at all, an effect on his memories or dreams. However, if needed, he could try a little questionable tactic that even he had to rethink. But that would be as a last resort; as of now, he had to remember why he wanted Naminé's help. "Can you look at foreign memories, my dear?" Naminé blinked, taken aback by the question.

"I...I'm not sure. I never tried..." Luxord nodded, a smile growing on his lips. He inched closer to the witch, still crouching.

"Can you try right now?" His eyes were locked with hers, causing her to become much more nervous. She knew exactly what he meant, watching in mild horror as her hand came up in between them. Keeping all four fingers together, she pressed them lightly against Luxord's forehead and closed her eyes. As soon as her fingers touched his forehead, Luxord felt a rush of wind blasting against his back. The room and Vexen melted away, a swirl of lively colors redecorating the surroundings. Before long, the two were outside, the Castle nowhere in sight. Quietly, Naminé dropped her hand, her frame still situated neatly in the white chair. Luxord's eyes widened in awe and he began to slowly rise from his position. They were in a town, the day ending with a orange and yellow sunset in the distance. Children giggled amongst themselves, chasing each other around and about the old English structures. Many of the homes were uniform, but others stood out in rebellion, showing off bright colors. There were carts aligned on every corner of every street, most of them selling fruits and novelty merchandise. Behind the two there were more houses and a church. Across the street from the church was a graveyard, a fog cutting off sight farther away. Releasing his held breath, Luxord clenched his fists lightly, taking a few steps forward, crossing the street to where the children were playing. Naminé followed close by, her notepad abandoned on her chair.

"This is your memory." she commented quietly. "Just like in reality, you do not exist here. We are part of the wind." Luxord grimaced, mentally loathing his nonexistence. The two finally stood on the other side of the brick road, watching as the children began a new game of what seemed to be Freeze Tag. There were four total, one of them being the chubby slow friend. All were blonde, all were blue eyed. As they shouted at each other, Luxord quickly found that they all had an English accent, the chubby one being more Australian. They were all boys, save for one girl and were around the age of 7. The girl seemed the oldest and was the leader of the group. Luxord watched in amusement as she played a Drill Sargent, yelling at the boys and generally giving them a hard time about the rules of Freeze Tag. It was when she began shouting obscenities that he had to question her morals. Then suddenly, one of the boys began running towards Luxord. Out of instinct, he stepped out of the way, his coat brushing through the thin child. Turning, he watched as the boy stopped in the middle of the road, taunting the other children.

"What's he doing?!" Luxord asked quickly, looking back at Naminé. "He's going to get himself killed if he stays in the middle of the street like that."

"We can't intervene." she answered, still staring at the jumping boy. "The laws of time and space are against us."

"I am the laws of time."

"Yes, but these are your memories. Messing with your memories will mean messing with who you are."

"I thought you said we couldn't do that."

"I cannot, but you still can. That is why I disabled your abilities. You are now, if only for a moment, and ordinary man...well, as far as appearance goes." Luxord wrinkled his brow, frowning. He pointed at the child with his little finger. He thought it rude to point with the index finger.

"Why do I remember these children?" He asked, changing the subject. Naminé looked up at him.

"You used to watch them play all the time." He raised an eyebrow. Maybe Vexen was right; maybe he was some kind of sick pedophile. "One of them is yours. I'm sure you know which one..." Immediately, he looked at the little girl. She was tall for her age, fair skin and messy blonde hair. She had a long shirt on, partially covering baggy blue pants. Hidden below the pants were a pair of dirty black sneakers. Small hands with dirty fingernails were waving frantically as she continued to order the jumping boy back to where she stood. Luxord blinked, more than confused.

"But..." he began slowly, looking back and forth at Naminé and the little girl. "She looks nothing like that girl I've been seeing. Surely I had more control over relatives when I was a Somebody..." Naminé shrugged.

"What you see here is what I see as well. I cannot tell you if she truly is your daughter, nor can I tell you if you had a relation to every one of these children."

"How comforting." Becoming limp, he watched as the little girl stomped right through him and headed for the little boy. Noting the danger, he ran around town, disappearing with the little girl behind many buildings. Finding no interest in the two anymore, Luxord looked off to his right and fixated his attention on the graveyard in the distance. Being heartless, he found Halloween-esque environments nothing of concern. However, as he began to walk towards the cemetery, he could feel adrenaline begin it's course through him. In no position to object to his will, Naminé followed the distraught man, glancing back at the dissolving setting behind them. Before long, they reached the locked gates of the cemetery. However, as soon as Luxord reached up to the lock, it disappeared. Not wanting to think on the absent laws of reality, he pushed the rusted gates open, giving him access to the grounds. He surveyed the scene, taking mental note of the uniform alignment of the small tombstones. They were all neat and tidy, the grass surrounding them neatly trimmed. He followed a particular row of tombstones, glancing at the absent writing. None were inscribed, therefore he could not name the bodies hidden underneath. Finding all unnamed, he repeated the trip at the next row.

He had done this for 15 rows, until finally, he found what he was looking for: a lone tombstone that stood at the end of the graveyard. It was smaller than the rest and appeared to be the most unattended. However, on close inspection, he found it to have a singular inscription:

_Dulor Banvard_

_Son of Elizabeth and Franklin Banvard_

_September 2, 1882 - July 8, 1907_

_Loving Father, Husband and Friend_

He pondered for a few moments, trying to understand the importance of this certain carcass. Unable to come up with anything, he turned to Naminé who had been silent the entire time.

"Who is this Banvard fellow?" Naminé hesitated.

"He...we should probably go now. Staying in a memory for this long can be dangerous." Luxord stood his ground against the smaller being.

"No, I want to know who this person is and I want to know now."

"But we-"

"Tell me! I know you can -"

"He's you." Luxord didn't have time to register her words when a sudden rush of wind surrounded them. Taking a reverse course from before, the color had melted away, leaving greyscale colors in their path. The grass became solid and white, they sky as well.

They were back in Castle Oblivion.

Luxord blinked, finding himself in the same crouching position in front of Naminé. She sat in her small white chair nervously, the pages of her sketchpad becoming wrinkled under her grip. Promptly Luxord stood, his eyes on her. The two failed to notice they were alone.

"Why?" he asked simply. Naminé looked at him, rubbing her arm quietly.

"I don't know why you have a grave..."

"But that doesn't make sense." Luxord protested. "I didn't die, I couldn't have died. I only became a Nobody and a Heartless. My physical being would have still acted on its own."

"Maybe it was at a later time that you had diminished. Any physical being, complete or not, is subject to annihilation and destruction. Your body still had that ability to die."

"So my search is for naught?!" he asked, growing angry. Naminé jumped at his tone, sitting back as much as she could in her chair. "No! That's not right! Why is my own demise in my memories when I would have to be alive to remember it all?! That's not logical, laws or not!"

"Then perhaps it was not a memory at all...It was probably a faux memory inserted by some means other than my own."

"Then fix it." He growled.

"I don't know how. I can only interfere with Sora and-" She was cut off when Luxord grabbed her tiny wrist in a death grip. She tried to resist, but gave up as the Gambler hauled her up on her feet and finally off the ground, causing her to drop her sketchpad. She was brought to eye level with him, her free hand digging into his wrist, hoping he would let go. Her eyes widened in horror as he glared at her, a deep frown on his face.

"Learn how." he muttered venomously. Naminé opened her mouth to protest, but she was too terrified to speak and instead let out a small squeak. So Luxord continued. "That is your order as of now, witch. Find a way to help me find my true memories of myself, or I'll have you destroyed and turned into a mindless Dusk. Do you understand me?!" Not waiting for an answer, he dropped her, shoving her back into her chair. She grabbed the seat of the chair, trying to keep it from rocking backwards from the force. He stood in front of her for a few more seconds before briskly walking out, slamming the door behind him. The room was silent, Naminé alone once more. Taking a shaky hand, she massaged her red wrist, a bruise tainting her pale skin. She closed her eyes, tears trailing down her red cheeks. How could a Nobody instill so much uncertainty into another emotionless being?

Why did he look so...angry?

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"Everything is going according to plan. I had inserted the faux memories prior to this moment and they have taken their correct course of action."

"Good. Now that she had shown him, he'll have more questions to answer, more confusion in his being. Before long he'll be seeking outside help, regardless of his attempts to keep it all to himself. Then we shall introduce any alarming actions to the Superior."

"What about the baby?"

"What did you find?"

"It's condition is not improving."

"Nor is his own."

"How odd. They are separate beings, yet they share a similar fate."

"They are physically separate, but emotionally..."

**Please don't kill me. I know it was a long wait, but I had school and homework and blah. But anyway, here's chapter 14. A very confusing chapter 14 XD**


	15. Mislead

**You're gonna like my innuendos. "So's your face" is an awesome 2nd grade retort too.**

**CH 15: Mislead**

"Stop."

"No."

"Vexen, I'm not in the mood. Stop it."

"That's an improbability. So no."

"I'm serious Vexen. Don't make me have to order you."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you? You're only Number X. I'm Number IV. Besides, you know you like it."

"No I don't. You don't know my likes and dislikes."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You're hands are cold." Vexen snorted, glancing at his gloves abandoned on the next table over.

"I have to do it with my gloves off, otherwise I can't grab it securely." Luxord shifted uncomfortably, but forced himself to keep still in his position.

"Fine, but do it quickly."

"What if I want to take things slow?"

"Don't get cocky." Vexen sighed in understanding, but didn't pick up his pace. So Luxord was forced to wait out the long minutes as Vexen, ever so slowly, removed his stitches. The string was not the dissolving kind, so when the wounds healed properly, Vexen had to go back and remove them all. Pulling out a small section of string, Luxord took the time to ask a burning question.

"I thought you said these dissolved." Vexen shrugged.

"I lied." He received a glare. "Well what else was I supposed to do? My sentence will be harsh enough as it is; I didn't want to make it worse." Luxord sighed and turned his attention elsewhere, wincing every once in a while from the pain on his chest. Before long, he began to lose his concentration, drifting off into space. His mind drifted to his memories, those of which had made him angry- no, upset - at Naminé. He thought of the little children that plated on the side of the road and the girl. He thought of the energy he felt while approaching the graveyard and he thought of his grave.

Dulor Banvard.

His Somebody. Or rather, his used to be Somebody. Perhaps Naminé was right: the memory could have been faux, the source trying to lead him in another direction. Someone probably didn't want him to know what really happened to him. The only one who dealt with memories however, was Naminé. But the girl was too innocent to commit such a crime; she would not have the guts or the powers. So if she could not sabotage his psychology, did that mean his memory was authentic? Was his Somebody beyond life at this point?

Maybe

Maybe, his search was over before it ever began. So what was the point of continuing? He had no reason to continue his association with the Organization – he would not profit. But there was always strength in numbers and he had agreed to uphold his position as the Lord of Castle Oblivion until his death.

"What death...?"

"Pardon?" Luxord blinked, realizing he was talking out loud. He looked back at Vexen who was busy tugging the strings out, glancing at him for an answer. Luxord shrugged him off.

"Nothing." Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"In that case, I've finished removing the stitches. You'll still have to be careful though; the area is still tender and can be split with carelessness." He relaxed upon hearing the news; his arms were cramping. After Vexen pulled away, Luxord looked down at his chest to examine the work. The stitches were gone as expected and all that was left was a thin red line down his stomach. He wanted to feel it, but refrained from doing so, instead zipping up his coat once more. Stepping down from the examination table, he let out a slow deep breath. He then redirected his attention to Vexen.

"Vexen?"

"Yes?" Vexen's voice was partially muffled, due to the fact that his back was turned away from the Gambler and hunched over a sink. Luxord stepped closer.

"I want to visit my baby." There was a long pause. Vexen didn't move from his spot, nor did it sound like he was breathing anymore. But after some time, he began to come back to existence and respond.

"Why?" Luxord raised an eyebrow.

"Why...not?" he retorted back softly. "Is there something wrong with-"

"No!" Vexen spun around, a nervous smile planted on his face. "No...the baby is just fine. So there would be no point in visiting."

"Yes there would."

"What point is that?"

"That I can see it; it's been a long while since I've been around him and I want to just spend some time with him again. You know...father son time I guess. Er, whatever it is that they say..." Luxord didn't indicate who "they" were. So Vexen simply stared at him, hoping it would intimidate the gamble addicted man enough so he would fall in the argument; it didn't.

"I want to see my baby." Luxord said again, much more firmly this time. Having no other preventative tactics, Vexen complied. Lifting a rather stiff hand, he summoned a large portal, instructing Luxord to walk through. Luxord stepped forward but had, once again, hesitated. He didn't know whether the portal would kill him the instant he stepped through, or if he would really be lead back to the World That Never Was. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through quickly, hoping it was the latter.

To his dismay, it was neither.

In fact, it seemed rather familiar. Much more comforting than anywhere else he had been lately.

"Vexen!" he snapped, turning around to go back into the portal. But before he could turn around all the way, the darkness had disappeared, leaving Luxord in his own temporary room in Castle Oblivion. He stood there, cursing to himself for a few minutes, not realizing someone else was already occupying his room.

"Why not just teleport back if you're so desperate to get back at him?" Luxord turned to the voice, groaning in irritability. Number XIII sat at his desk, slouched in the chair and his feet up on the desk. His dark blue eyes were on his fingers, establishing a street-like authority.

"It's not that simple..." Luxord began, but was rudely cut off by Roxas.

"Why not? I can do it just fine." To prove his point, Roxas summoned a portal around him and was consumed, reappearing seconds later beside Luxord, a smug grin on his face.

Luxord wasn't impressed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, changing the subject. "You were not assigned to-"

"I was bored." he stated casually, sauntering back to the desk. "So I decided to check out where Axel was staying..." he trailed off, eying the room. "...doesn't look very interesting though. Kinda ugly too..." Biting his tongue to suppress a 2nd grade retort, Luxord let out a deep breath, thinking of another strategy to win the power struggle.

"You don't have permission to be here."

"As long as I'm not interfering with your little task, I can be wherever I want." Roxas settled back into the chair, his small hands grasping a small Nobody figurine from the table. "You can't tell me otherwise if I'm not being some kind of tyrant."

"Then you are one naïve little boy."

"Naïve; maybe. Stupid; Less stupid than all of you put together." Luxord folded his arms across his chest, having had enough of the lesser Nobody but kept his composure nonetheless.

"Insulting the Superior like that can get you-"

"What; Expelled? Banned? You act like this is some uptight school that doesn't do anything but punish anyone who thinks differently than everyone else. Xemnas thinks he has an authority, but in reality he's just a weak man who has that amazing ability to show himself as a threat to the rest of us if we don't do his bidding." He paused, letting the free thinking sink into Luxord's head. When he spoke again, he lowered his voice to a mere mumble, forcing Luxord to use his semi enhanced hearing. "What's the point of this Organization? All you do is listen to someone who thinks he's your mother..." he trailed off, his eyes glued to the figurine in his hands, turning it every few seconds. He had ignored Luxord who had, during his monologue, approached the desk.

"Do you think Xemnas is right then?" he asked quietly. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Fuck no." Luxord raised an eyebrow at the harsh reply. He pulled up another chair and sat crossed legged, his head resting in his palm, elbow on the desk.

"Tsk, tsk. Such foul language for a young lad such as yourself." he said, wagging a finger in front of Roxas.

"Like I care." He growled, pushing the irritating hand away, watching fall back on the older man's lap. "If I can pronounce it, I can say it." Luxord gave a small laugh, his second impression of Roxas slowly melting away to match the first.

"You have an odd philosophy, Number XIII." Roxas dropped the figurine back onto the desk, his frown deepening.

"I have a name you know."

"Roxas."

"Yeah, use it." Luxord put up a hand in pardon.

"My apologizes, Roxas. Some members are not fully attached to their Somebodies and would prefer to be called by their assigned numbers..." Roxas sighed heavily, dropping his feet from and resorted to slouching over the desk, elbows and all.

"What do all those Numbers mean? Are they some kind of Satanic Messaging system?"

"I would imagine it simply marks when you arrived." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"So why do I have to listen to you? Thirteen is a bigger number than ten, if you can count."

"We use a reverse system. The smaller the number, the more power you have, if you can count." Roxas scowled at the last comment, giving Luxord a short glare before harassing the man with more questions.

"So all it means is you came after someone else?"

"Correct."

"It has nothing to do with who you are then, right?"

"We are all Nobodies, Roxas. It's fair ga-"

"No." Roxas cut in, his eyes locked on Luxord's. "I mean, it has nothing to do with your abilities as a Nobody?" There was a pause before Roxas offered an explanation to his own question. "There are people in this Organization who shouldn't be where there are. Demyx is my Superior, but he's also yours. If I'm not mistaken, you have it much more put together than he does, so why does he get to order you around? Is it because nine comes before ten? Apparently. Why is Larxene twelve when she has the ability to take control in a matter of seconds? Why is Saïx seven when he acts more like the second in command Xigbar was granted? Why do we have to listen to Xemnas, when he belittles us like this? In case you haven't noticed, Xemnas is out to get everything for himself. He wants a heart and he doesn't care what you want, because he's brainwashed you in thinking you're lesser than him." Roxas leaned back into the chair, he gaze more stoic than Lexaeus or Saïx could ever manage. Luxord tried to think of a retort to Roxas' train of thought. He tried to save the Organization from this humiliation of having all of it's flaws pointed out. He tried to come up with a way to make the Organization seem more than a group of brainwashed monkey's. But he couldn't. Instead, he put on a small smile.

"Please, continue." Roxas took a deep breath, gathering more of his outspoken thoughts.

"Xemnas doesn't care about anyone and we both know that's expected from a man with no heart. So why bother serving him? If you die in the line of fire, he won't avenge you. He won't shed a tear. He'll just laugh and say 'they're weren't strong enough to hold back the Keybearer.' Heart or no, you have to admit that's not what this Organization is supposed to be about. In fact..." he trailed off, thinking silently to himself for a few seconds. This gave Luxord time to review what was said and how those words applied to all of his own recent thoughts. "You said we're all Nobodies, right?"

"Correct."

"Then why put ourselves in an Organization that puts one above the other?"

"There is strength in numbers..."

"Yeah, but not when you're not all equal. I mean, if you ask me, this Organization should have never existed." They fell silent for a long while after that. However, despite the sudden lack in verbal communication, they both knew one thing; something was wrong about the entire situation and it had to be fixed before something happened. Something only Luxord could suffer from.

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

A few long hours later, Luxord found himself sitting at the end of the dining table, a plate of freshly cooked food in front of him. It was dinner time at Castle Oblivion and everyone was accounted for, save for Luxord's mentality. He glanced at each one of the members, all of whom were occupying themselves with their food. Marluxia had already finished his third plate and had gotten up for another, while Zexion to his left had barley finished a quarter of his first. Axel was inspecting the dinner, rather than eating it and Lexaeus was showing off his table manners, along with Vexen. As Marluxia sat back down with another plate overflowing with steak, rice and guacamole he gazed at Luxord who had, for the past 30 minutes, poked at his food with his fork. Marluxia was, to say the least, not pleased.

"Hey" he said loudly, waving his hand in font of Luxord's face to regain his attention. Blinking, the Gambler redirected his gaze at Marluxia's frown. "I didn't slave over a hot oven for 4 hours and make dinner just so you can stare at it; now either eat it or put it back. Some of us actually want to eat what we're given." Luxord looked down at his food, watching intently as it sat there, undisturbed and uneaten. After a few more bleak minutes, he placed his fork softly on the table, pushing the plate away.

"It seems it is time for the second meeting in Castle Oblivion." he stated calmly, ignoring Marluxia's pestering. Clearing his throat, he had gotten the rest of their attention, their utensils clattering against their plates before all went silent. "Our stay in Castle Oblivion as of so far has been more than eventful..." he began, his eyes drifting around to each Nobody. "But right now we must focus on Sora and update our information. Number IV, what have you learned about his location?"

"As of 6 hours ago, the Keybearer was located 2/3rds of the way from where he began. If my calculations are correct, which they are, he will arrive at Castle Oblivion in the next 48 hours. That is, of course, if he is not distracted." Luxord nodded, accepting the information. He then turned to Axel.

"Have you been watching over Roxas, Number VIII?" Axel nodded lazily.

"Yup; nothing he's said or done has had anything to do with Sora. A while ago we were training him to use his weapon and element but that's as close as we got to talking about Sora. Remotely, though." Luxord nodded, moving on.

"What about Naminé, Number V and VI?" Zexion chose to speak for the both of them.

"Naminé seemed to have little to no understanding or control over what she was capable of doing. So far we have been able to correct that to some length."

"Explain."

Zexion complied. "She has come to the realization that she can interfere with Sora's memories and his alone, not with anyone else as of yet. With his memories, she can only see them and no more. Our goals for the rest of the time alloted was to encourage the rest of her powers to be harnessed." Luxord smiled, skipping over Marluxia.

"Excellent. You have all been making substantial progress and will be rewarded accordingly. However, we must discuss first our future strategies to prepare for Sora's arrival. Number V and VI, I will relieve you two of your duty and will now require that you research more in depth on the Castle Cards. I will continue your plans with Naminé, making sure her abilities are up to stat. Understood?" The two in question nodded. "Good. Number VIII, I need you to continue your training with Roxas along with brushing up on your own skills. If you think you're better than the rest of us, then I want you to prove it by the time Sora arrives." Axel nodded, giving Luxord a fake smile.

"Can do, Superior."

"Then in the mean time, I'll want you all to tend to your new roles. Tomorrow, will the help of Number V and VI's research, we will exercise our control over the Castle Cards and hope to find a way to use them in an advantage against Sora. Any questions?"

"Am I to assume I still have castle duty?" Marluxia asked, his fingers drumming on the table.

"I'll let you know after you clean the table, wash the dishes and dust off the cabinets in the Study Hall." Luxord replied sweetly. "If that is all, then I call this meeting to an end. You all know what to do and we will revise our findings in the next meeting. You're all dismissed." With that, five bodies got up and left the dining hall, their plates still scattered across the table and waiting to be picked up. Less than enthusiastically, Marluxia stood up and began his daily routine.

"At least Lexaeus is considerate enough to clean his plate..." he mumbled to no one in particular, the room echoing with his semi realistic anger. It was going to be a long, cleansing night.

**Don't blame me, blame school. Word. Anyway, I'd like constructive criticism, so if you would so kindly do so that would be awesome. BTW, ya'll should totally check out my newest story, Defy. It's less than 1,000 words right now, but it's pretty interesting. Read it, review it. I need the publicity XD**


	16. Realization

**You should listen to "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat during the beginning. I did...It made me depressed XD -dork- Ho'shit, I just realized my last update was on 10/10 Irony.**

**CH 16: Realization**

_The two fell silent, Luxord unable to answer the little girl. She sat still, here large childish eyes reflecting the joy a girl like her could feel. The joy Luxord had forgotten and ultimately missed. After an uncertain amount of minutes, the girl spoke again._

"_Are you scared?" she repeated, her smile growing. She received no answer. Giggling to herself, she brought her hands up on the table, lacing her fingers together. Her eyes drifted down to her slender young fingers, watching them interact amongst themselves on her will. "Do you want to smile?" she asked, not looking up at him. Before he could register her question, she jumped down from the chair and trotted over to him on the other side of the table. He turned to face her, noting her pink sandals and small light blue shorts. She was not too tall and not too short, the top of her head reaching his waist. She grinned up at him, swaying her hips. Then she brought up a hand. "Dance with me, Daddy." He slowly stood from his seat, his larger hands engulfing her smaller paler ones in black fabric. Despite his advantage, he allowed her to take him anywhere, eventually being lead in a childlike waltz. The little girl laughed all the while, her sandals clacking against the floor with every erratic move she made to keep up with Luxord's large swift steps. They spun around, over and over and soon the rest of the world was forgotten. It was just the two of them, dancing in a small room that was familiar and homely to Luxord. The little girl was enjoying herself, hopping, jumping; a dance she called her own. Luxord had long forgotten how to control himself in this new environment, but that didn't matter anymore._

_Nothing mattered to him anymore._

_All this time, all the effort he had put out for as long as he could remember had come to this; a moment in which he could never have predicted. The little girl smiled up at him, warmth, comfort and security radiating from her. She was oblivious to his pain and emotionless state, but somehow..._

_She made it all better._

_Relaxing, Luxord began to follow the little girl, moving to match her playfulness. Their dance became quicker, much more enjoyable. Then, without warning he paused, picking her up from underneath her arms. She squealed in delight and he brought her above his head, spinning her around with her arms spread out. An unbelievable wave of content washed over him and for the first time in a long while, he smiled. Then he grinned. Then he began to laugh. It wasn't a menial laugh, nor was it forced. It was a genuine, pleasurable laugh. His eyes glistened, his chest becoming constricted with a feeling of what could only be considered adoration for the child. Before long, the two were laughing with each other, simply enjoying what was given. It was a wonderful feeling._

_After one last spin, Luxord stopped in his place and brought the girl close, holding her tightly. Accepting the hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head. They became silent, but only for a moment before the little girl spoke for one last time._

"_Are you happy now, Daddy?"_

_His hug was the the only answer he could give her and it was all she needed. To his surprise, he sank down to his knees, the little girl's feet meeting the ground once more. Overcome, he closed his eyes, allowing a single tear to graze his cheeks._

**.:A2345678910JQK:.**

"What's wrong with you?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Fine." Vexen shrugged, turning back to eat his bowl of oatmeal. The next morning all the members had gathered, once again, for a morning meal. Luxord had actually eaten his food this time, but at a slow pace. His eyes were droopy and his skin was paler than usual.

"Superior."

He was hastily dressed and had forgotten to put on his gloves before coming down from his room, remembering them halfway during his trip but had not bothered to go back for them.

"Superior...?"

His hair was slightly askew, though no one noticed from his lack of long hair and in the end he simply felt out of place. Not to mention, very down in the dumps.

"Hey! Luxord!" Snapping up from his name, he noticed Axel looking much more irritated than usual. "Are we having another meeting or not? I don't want to have to sit here for nothing, you know." Luxord blinked, thinking his answer over.

"Oh...yes, we will be having another meeting." He stood up, motioning for the rest of them to follow. "Come, we will have our meeting in an unoccupied room." Axel raised an eyebrow, looking back at the others. They shrugged in equal confusion, getting up in unison to follow their Superior. Silently, Luxord led them up one floor, the room bare. Stopping in the middle, he instructed the rest of them to stand in a circle. Then he began. "We will devote today's time together with the Castle Cards. Vexen, if you don't mind..."

"Of course." Stepping before him, Vexen pulled out six pointed cards from his pocket and handed them over. Accepting them, Luxord continued.

"These are the Castle Cards" he said, holding one up for a visual. "These are also unused and have not been used prior to this moment." He flipped the demonstration card, revealing the face to be blank. He then proceeded to give one to each member, finishing his instruction. "You each are getting one card and with that card, you will create a memory. This room will be morphed accordingly, but only for as long as you want. Do not feel as if you are forced to remember a bad memory. Remember, the point of this session is to see if you can make a memory, not haunt yourself with what was once the present." After passing out all of the cards, Luxord stepped back to his original spot, a small smile on his face. "Are there any volunteers who would like to start us off?" There were unsure glances among the rest of them before one of them finally raised a hand.

"I'll go." Zexion stated.

"Excellent." Luxord said happily. "Now, whenever you're ready, you can begin." Nodding, Zexion held out the faceless card in front of him, his face twisted in concentration. The rest became silent, unsure of what was supposed to happen or when. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind around them, followed by a flash of bright white light that forced them to close their eyes. After a tense moment, Luxord opened his eyes slowly, color filling his view. Blinking, he took a double take, trying to reassess his surroundings. The white walls had become a cream color, portraits of unknown scholars hanging from them. The floor was a forest green carpet, books and papers scattered everywhere. The room was small, the unique furniture indicating that it was a bedroom. There was a bed to the left of the group, a dresser to their right. Zexion's eyes were glued to the bed and it's occupant. A boy about his height lay sprawled on the bed, a book in his hands. His short silver hair was neatly combed and his school clothes recently pressed. He held the book out in front of him, turning the page every few seconds with a look of bored concentration. Zexion stepped closer to the boy, a frown appearing on his face.

"Ienzo..." Lexaeus muttered, watching his smaller comrade. Zexion gave a small nod.

"I don't remember Ienzo going to school during our apprenticeship of Master Ansem." Vexen said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Perhaps this is at an earlier time." Luxord suggested, earning a few nods. After a few minutes, Axel gave a loud huff.

"Wow Zexion, you were as boring a Somebody as you are a Nobody." Zexion shot him a glare, redirecting his attention away from his Somebody.

"It doesn't matter if I don't tickle your fancy Number VIII, I was and still am smarter than you could ever be, even if you tried." Axel smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not that important to anyone." Before Zexion could respond, Luxord stepped in between the two.

"That's enough, Axel. Let Zexion remember his Somebody in peace." Axel shrugged, but agreed to keep silent. Sighing contently, Zexion turned back to his Somebody.

Some time passed before their surroundings dissolved back into Castle Oblivion. It was not sudden, saving Luxord from an induced heart attack. He was not an old man, but the recent changes in scenery was enough to give him an unwanted jolt. As the last bits of the white room came back, he made a small mental note, then returned his attention to the group.

"Anyone else?" he asked. One raised his hand. "Marluxia, of course. Whenever you're ready." The one in question flipped his card over, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you do this again?" he asked, looking at Zexion.

"I'm not sure. It just happened." Zexion answered. "Perhaps if you concentrate hard enough on a particular memory..." Marluxia nodded, then held his card out in front of him at arms length. He stared hard into the blank face, channeling all of his faux hate towards Luxord into the card. Then, the same process began: a huge wind rushed around them, followed by a bright flash of light. Much more prepared this time, the rest were able to adjust quickly, observing their new surroundings. The white roof had disappeared, leaving clear blue skies above them, green grass below. There was no civilization for miles, the only residents being squirrels and birds. However, below a large oak tree, sat a young man. His long ashy hair spilled over his shoulders, his pale skin darkened by the tree's shadow. Wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, he occupied himself with a sketchbook in front of him. Frustrated, he began erasing what was on the page. Marluxia folded his arms across his chest.

"Why would I be out in a place like this? There are no flowers, no Mother Nature."

"Maybe it's the view" Vexen suggested. "We are on a hill, after all." Following up on his idea, Marluxia walked in the direction his Somebody was facing, hoping there was indeed a view. Sure enough, what he saw left him rather speechless. Beyond the hill sat a garden that stretched for miles, untouched by human hands. Sunflowers, tulips, roses; any and all flowers that existed contributed to the garden, their leaves moving with the wind. Despite the array of colors, they blended together, creating a beautiful rainbow among the earths natural beauties.

"Beautiful..." Marluxia whispered, finding his voice once more. Silently, Luxord placed himself next to him, watching the scenery with the same level of interest.

"Such a wonderful view." Marluxia chuckled, not looking at him.

"Much more wonderful than I remembered, apparently."

"It's not something you would easily forget, regardless of the amount of information you retained..."

"No, indeed not..." The two became silent, enjoying the temporary truce. They were to dwell in the other's memories and decided to show respect, saving their bickering for a time where it was not personal.

Marluxia sighed contently, looking back to see the rest of the group huddled around his Somebody. They had seemed to take an interest in the sketchpad, watching as the man manipulated the graphite of his pencil to create an array of artwork.

"Your Somebody was very talented." Lexaeus commented, looking over the said work. Zexion nodded in agreement, leaning against the tree. Axel sat opposite of him, looking over the Somebody's shoulder in boredom.

"Talented in a useless skill." he mumbled, but received no response. "So you could draw a few stupid flowers. So what?"

"At least he doesn't go around with a depressing cloud over his head like you." Vexen responded, fumbling with a few test tubes from his pocket, filling them with grass and weed samples.

"He is right though..." Marluxia retorted, rejoining the group. "If my Somebody is not what I thought he would be, then there is no point in dwelling. We should depart." With that, he let go of any mental connection he had and soon the environment returned to its normal, stark white granite state.

"Who's next then?" Axel asked, getting up from the floor and brushing himself off. They all looked around. None of he memories thus far had been devastating, nor exciting. So there was a lack in enthusiasm to be the next to use their card.

"How about you, Luxord?" Marluxia suggested, a small smirk on his lips. Luxord raised an eyebrow, understanding the sudden challenge. "But if you're scared then..."

"I'm not afraid of my memories, Marluxia." Luxord replied calmly, his malice well hidden. "If that is what you're suggesting."

"That could never happen." Vexen added, touching on the technicality of the situation. They ignored him, staring directly into each other's eyes.

"Then by all means, go ahead." Marluxia said. "Remember what was once you." Luxord held out the card in front of him, not breaking eye contact with the Nobody. He was going to show him that remembering would not falter him.

"My pleasure." The now familiar gust of wind had engulfed them again, but this time it was different; there was more of an uncomfortable warmth. The flash of light appeared, followed by a harsh blend of bright and dark colors. Being the first to recover, Luxord took in what was around him. Somehow, deep inside himself, he wish he didn't.

The town was vaguely familiar; paved streets, merchant carts, English houses. However, the circumstances in which he saw them was much more different. Much more alarming. His breathing caught in his throat as screams pierced the air, startling him. He looked around quickly, suddenly grasping the concept of difference. The sky had darkened from the night, accompanied by thick black smoke emitting from the many flames around the group. The buildings around them were engulfed in fire, many civilians running from them in sheer terror. Wide eyed, Luxord walked out in the middle of the scene, trying to understand what was happening at the same rate as the others.

"It's an attack." Lexaeus said, his voice barely heard over the roar of the flames. Luxord looked over at him, quickly bringing his attention back to distant shoreline. Without hesitation, he began a quick pace forward, not waiting to see if the others would follow. As he walked, many people rushed passed him, distressed and frightened. Ash fell around him, the intense heat burning his eyes. He didn't stop to ask himself why he was being affected like this and instead fixated his goal on finding out the cause of this torment.

"Luxord!" A thin hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stop. He was roughly turned, his gaze forced on Vexen. "Where are you going?"

"I have to know what's going on. Why is this happening to me?" Vexen didn't let go.

"You don't have to find out." Luxord growled, using most of his strength to shove the thin Nobody away. Vexen stumbled back, a frown on his face.

"Fuck you." Turning away from him, Luxord continued on, this time in a sprint. Everything rushed passed him, but the sound was still the same. Screams, lots of screams rang through his ears, causing him to become more determined. Yards away from the shore he stopped, leaning over to catch his breath. Looking up, he could see large white masts. They were connected to wooden ships; violent ships that had seen war and turmoil. Aligned on their sides were cannons, most of which were in recent use. Luxord stood up slowly.

"Pirates?" Marluxia inquired, stepping beside him casually. "I wonder what they're doing here."

"To pillage, of course." Axel said matter of factly. "Why the hell else would they be in a place like this?" Luxord shook his head in disbelief.

"No..." He made a move to keep walking forward, when a sudden loud shriek pierced the air. Turning around quickly, he caught sight of a little girl who was cornered by a group of Heartless. They were the lowest forms, shadow heartless, but made quick with the girl as her heart was viciously taken away from her, body crumpling to the ground. Seconds later, it disappeared, leaving a newly born Shadow heartless. With the new recruit, the heartless left the area and began to look for new hearts. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Why are heartless here? Are they allied with the pirates?" Axel shrugged.

"Either way, the people here were doomed when it happened." He motioned towards the highly flustered Luxord. "Come on, let's go. I'm getting a little tired of the turmoil."

"How the hell can you just stand there when people are being killed?!" Luxord yelled, pointing to the recent scene of the crime. Lexaeus gave him a sympathetic look.

"We cannot do anything about it; they are only memories." Luxord remained silent, not wanting to dwell on his answer. He knew they were only memories and he had the ability to get rid of them whenever he wanted. But as he strayed back into the burning town, he couldn't help but want to know why this was a memory.

"I need to know..." he mumbled to himself, trudging at a slower pace. The others followed closely behind, not nearly as bothered by the scene. Axel cracked a joke here and there, Marluxia and Vexen talked of the nice homes going to ruins and Zexion began a pirate counting game with Lexaeus, the latter winning. Luxord took no notice however, his course set for an unknown destination. All around them were heartless, mostly shadow, eating or chasing innocent victims, robbing them of their only precious treasure. One in a while, a group of underage pirates would dart across the street, their swords drawn and ready to kill. Their sick laughter rang above all, their presence only known when a new building went ablaze, normally too little too late. Making left turns and right, Luxord soon found himself in a less affected area of the surprisingly large town, the sky visible through less dense smoke. Most, if not all homes and buildings were still intact, but the number of heartless rose drastically. More people were disappearing, transforming into the heartless and joining the rampage. Glancing to his left, he stopped, his eyes resting on a particular home. One story, mauve exterior, ash covered flowers and a smoke covered chimney;

It was the one from his dreams and the heartless were heading right for it.

Adrenalin rushing through him, he sprinted towards the house, the heartless trying to claw their way through the front door.

"What's he doing now?" Axel asked, folding his arms across his chest. The others shrugged, but proceeded to follow their highly disturbed Superior. A few feet away, Luxord stopped, watching helplessly as the heartless continued their relentless attack on the wooden barricade. Whatever was on the inside, they wanted it badly and were not going to give up easily.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Luxord blinked, turning towards the source of the accented voice. Before he could register what was going on, a man had run right through him, viciously kicking away the heartless. Luxord turned back around quickly, just in time to see the man run inside the house and slam the door behind him. A definite click was heard right afterwards, but Luxord had not hesitated to walk through. Passing through, he noticed the familiarity of the home. To his left was the kitchen, to his right the living room. Right in front of him was the hallway, leading to the bedrooms and the other essential rooms of the house. Not waiting for the others, he headed into the hallway, made a right turn and walked inside the room.

"Daddy, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry darling, Daddy's here now. I'm going to protect you now." The man from before was now occupying the room, crouching before a beyond frightened little girl. She clung to the man's chest, her short blonde hair covering her wide blue eyes. In turn the man hugged her close, whispering words of comfort in her ears, petting her head lovingly. The man pulled away from her momentarily. "Where is your sister?" The little girl sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

"She's in the bathroom." The man nodded, standing up.

"Come on, lets go get her then." Taking the little girls hand in his own, he lead her through Luxord and out of the room. Silently, Luxord followed them, his eyes overlooking the man in front of him. He was the same height as the Nobody, with the same platinum blonde hair, the same blue eyes, but lacked the facial hair. His hair was a few inches longer, giving him a more youthful appearance, his build much more slim. His skin was tanner, but not by much and his pirate like garments would have never hinted him to be a father of two girls; brown arm bands, a beige puffy sleeved shirt, dark brown breeches, black boots and two earrings on each ear. Entering the bathroom, the man encountered a second girl, the one Luxord had seen when Naminé introduced him to his memories for the first time. Her previous tough exterior had faded away, replaced by the common fear. As soon as the man entered the bathroom, she jumped into his arms.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, relieved. Her father hugged her tightly. "Did you make them go away yet?!" He shook his head grimly.

"No, there's too many of them. We have to leave the house now or they'll corner us."

"But Daddy, I don't wanna leave the house!" the little one complained. "I love our house too much!"

"Mommy told us to stand our ground, don't you remember?" the eldest one added. "She told us no matter what, we had to watch the house." The man frowned, but nodded in understanding. He opened his mouth to speak, when a sudden bang on the door startled the trio. Along with Luxord, they turned towards the door, the banging getting louder and more frequent. The man became tense, ushering the two children behind him.

"Elizabeth...watch your sister." he muttered, glancing back at the eldest girl. She nodded, her shaky hand grasping the little one tightly. Carefully, she backed the both of them up next to the bathtub, watching in fear as their father grabbed the door handle. With the slightest hesitation, he swung the door open, knocking over whoever was closest. Subconsciously, Luxord moved closer to the children, the wild beating of their hearts drumming through his ears. In front of them, the man took a defensive stance, his eyes glued on to the strange intruder. To all of their disbelief, it was not a heartless; it was a tall white creature, its limbs long and pointed. It had a large open zipper that acted as a mouth, a smaller head inside. It had the torso of a human, but that was as close to human as it was going to get. Decorating the top of its head was a strange symbol that was a cross between an upside down heart and a sword hilt. As it struggled to get back up, the man took no time to give it a good kick on its side, watching it skid down the hallway.

"Such brute force from a heart as pure as yours." The man spun around quickly, watching as a large swirl of darkness appeared, forming into a man in a black coat. Instinctively, the man backed away from the new threat, his back pressing against the opposite wall.

"Who are you?" the man demanded, trying to regain as much courage as possible. The other chuckled softly, irritating him further. "Answer me!" There was a small pause. Then, the intruder raised his gloved hands in the air, his face concealed by the black hood.

"My name is of no importance. I am the leader of all Nobodies, working towards a goal. A goal you could never understand unless you were in my position, young Dulor." The man froze.

"How do you know my name?!"

"I know everything about you, Dulor." the man said, walking towards him at a slow pace. "I know that your heart is pure, much more pure than all the filth that taints this world. But soon, your heart will feed my beautiful Kingdom Hearts and you will become a slave to my every word." Dulor growled, lunging towards the man.

"I will never be your slave!" Balling up his fists tightly, he swung at the man, trying to land a punch. The man swiftly avoided him, disappearing in a haze of black darkness. Dulor stumbled forward, catching himself on the doorway of the bathroom. Regaining his balance, he didn't have time to think as the intruder reappeared, kicking him hard in the stomach.

"Daddy!" the little girl screeched, trying to get out of her older sisters grip. "Let me go! I wanna help Daddy!"

"Daddy said to stay right here!" Elizabeth said quickly, trying with all her might to keep her sister from breaking free. Slowly, Dulor slumped down on his knees, an arm around his stomach. Blood trailed down from his mouth and onto his chin, his breathing momentarily stopped. Luxord tried to move his feet to help the man, but they wouldn't respond. His fingers grew cold and he wasn't sure if had even breathed in the last 5 minutes. He was suddenly spun around, snapping him out of his daze.

"Luxord!" Vexen exclaimed, both hands on Luxord's shoulders. "Let go of this memory now!"

"I can't!" Luxord yelled back, grabbing a hold of Vexen's wrists. "I have to know what happens!" He tried to pry to scientist off of him, but Vexen was determined not to let go so easily.

"It's not worth remembering!" He shook Luxord hard, hoping it would bring the Nobody back to his senses. It only made him angrier.

"Why are you hell bent on-"

"Daddy no!" The two were interrupted by the girls' screaming, the both of them huddled by the doorway. Dulor and the man had disappeared from their view, their voices being heard farther down the hall. Wrenching Vexen's grip from him, Luxord ran down the hall, stopping only a few feet away from the two men. Dulor was on the ground, even more of mess than he was 10 seconds ago.

"You're a very persistent man..." the other man said softly, approaching Dulor. "Even when all hope seems lost...you still make futile attempts." Dulor didn't reply, his blood stained teeth clenched together. He struggled to his feet, his whole body trembling from the abuse. Using all of his might to stay conscious, he leaded against the wall, his knees threatening to buckle underneath him. After a few tense seconds, he spoke.

"What...do you...want from me?" he asked, the question coming out as a plea more than a demand. The cloaked man chuckled, corning the defenseless Dulor. Luxord watched in complete horror as the man pressed a finger against Dulor's heaving chest.

"Just your heart." A bright flash of light filled the house, the two girls screaming in horror. Luxord reached out his hand towards the pair of men, when the room began to melt away. All sound was lost as the swirl of colors mixed at a violent pace around the Nobody. Luxord was lifted off his feet momentarily before falling down to the white marble floor. Landing on his side, he curled up into a tight ball, his eyes wide. When everything seemed to stop moving around him, he gripped the sides of his head, his eyes burning. A sudden hand rested on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Superior, are you alright?" Luxord didn't answer the distant voice, his breathing coming out quick and ragged, his head spinning.

"He's hyperventilating." came another voice.

"Why? What did he see?" There was a pause. Luxord's vision began to blur, finally slipping into unconsciousness.

"...He saw nothing."

**So, I dunno if any of you know this, but there is like 6 fires right now in California. They're all surrounding San Diego, which is where I live, and my school has been closed due to bad air quality from all the smoke. If the fire doesn't get contained soon, I might have to evacuate. Fortunately, as of so far, the nearest fire to us is about 40 miles. So if were were to evacuate, it would be voluntary, not mandatory. Anyway, if anything drastic happens, I'll post it up in my DeviantART journal, in case you want to know the situation. In the mean time, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's the climax of the story, so the ending isn't far off. -dundundun- Don't worry, it all goes downhill from here.**


End file.
